Naruto de la Sonrisa Débil
by Sekishiki
Summary: El Shinigami decidio perdonarle la vida a Minato, decidiendo sellar el Kyuubi en su hija con un 'precio secreto' que el debia pagar, los años pasan y todo parece normal, pero Naruto se ve cada vez mas distante. La razon es que Naruto tambien tiene algo sellado dentro de el, y ese algo es una de las Claymore mas poderosas que haya existido... Teresa. NarutoX?
1. Prologo: Teresa de la Sonrisa Débil

**Prologo: Teresa de la Sonrisa Débil.**

Destrucción.

Esa era la palabra que podía describir perfectamente el estado de Konohagakure no Sato, hace unos minutos un enmascarado misterioso había aparecido y había liberado al poderoso Kyuubi no Kitsune de su carcelera, Uzumaki Kushina.

Todo eso ocurrió después de haber dado a luz a un par de gemelos, una niña pelirroja y un niño rubio.

Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage y esposo de Kushina, además de ser el padre de los gemelos se encontraba listo para sacrificarse, sellando el Kyuubi en la recién nacida pelirroja, a la que decidieron llamar Haruka.

Afortunadamente Minato logro alejar al enmascarado, lo que le permitirá utilizar el _Shiki Fuujin,_ sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

"Por favor… Minato… no lo hagas… " Decía débilmente Kushina, quien se encuentra apenas con vida después de la extracción forzosa del Kyuubi.

"Lo siento Kushina-chan, pero tengo que hacerlo, ya que soy la única persona que puede utilizar ese Jutsu y así podre proteger la aldea," Dice firmemente el Yondaime, quien está dispuesto a sacrificarse por su aldea.

"No… hay alguna… otra manera?" Pregunta Kushina, esforzándose para permanecer consiente.

Minato simplemente niega con la cabeza, "No la hay, únicamente este tipo de sello puede contener a un Biju tan poderoso como el Kyuubi," Explica Minato con tristeza.

Entonces Minato logro terminar los últimos sellos manuales, lo que le permitirían utilizar el Shiki Fuujin

"_Shiki Fuujin!_" Exclama el Yondaime con todas sus fuerzas.

Con esas palabras aparece un destello de luz, cegando momentáneamente a la pareja, esa luz fue desapareciendo lentamente, y cuando ya se había ido por completo, la pareja se sorprendió al ver a la figura del Shinigami aparecer en el lugar.

"_**Porque me has convocado, humano?**_" Pregunta el Shinigami con una voz sobrenatural que irradiaba poder, haciendo retroceder al Yondaime unos cuantos pasos involuntariamente.

"Shinigami-sama, necesito de su ayuda, el Kyuubi se ha liberado y únicamente usted puede sellarlo en mi hija," Dice Minato, sosteniendo a Haruka en sus brazos.

El dios de la muerte se queda mirando por unos instantes, como si estuviese pensando profundamente en algo, antes de decidir volver a hablar.

"_**Te das cuenta de que si lo hago me tendré que llevar tu alma?**_" Pregunta el dios de la muerte.

"Ya lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar ese precio si eso significa que Konoha continuara en pie," Dice con determinación Minato.

Ahora, el Shinigami sabe perfectamente lo que vendrá a continuación, el tendrá que sellar al Kyuubi en esa bebe y se llevara el alma de Minato, sin embargo en esta ocasión el dios de la muerte está contemplando otro escenario, ya que una de las deidades superiores le informo que se le daba la misión de darle una segunda oportunidad al alma de cierta persona.

Con eso en mente el Shinigami se preparo para ofrecerle un trato diferente al Yondaime.

"_**Escúchame muy bien, ya que solo diré esto una vez,**_" Comienza a hablar seriamente el Shinigami, cosa que inquieto a Minato y a Kushina, "_**Existe otra opción para ti, existe una oportunidad que te permitirá conservar tu alma**_," Dice el Shinigami, cosa que deja a Minato y Kushina con la boca abierta.

"De v-verdad?" Pregunta el sorprendido Yondaime.

"_**Así**_ _**es, pero en lugar de tu alma tendrás que pagarme con algo diferente**_," Dice el dios de la muerte.

"Con qué?" Pregunta cuidadosamente Minato, ya que si el precio original para el sellado del Kyuubi era el alma de quien lo invoco, entonces sería posible que el precio de la 'otra opción' sea algo más peligroso.

"_**Eso**_ _**es un secreto, lo único que te diré es que nadie tendrá que morir,**_" Cuando Minato escucho esas palabras se tranquilizo.

Ahora, Minato se encontraba considerando seriamente la oferta del Shinigami, ya que esa oferta significaba que él podría sobrevivir y que también podría quedarse con su familia y entrenar a sus hijos para ser poderosos ninjas de Konoha, además ya que según las palabras del Shinigami, ningún sacrifico humano era necesario, el Yondaime decidió que no podía ser tan grave.

"Lo acepto, Shinigami-sama," Dice con determinación Minato.

"_**Entonces, que así sea…**_" Con esas palabras el Shinigami comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, luego atrapo al Kyuubi con una de sus manos y comenzó el proceso de sellado en la pequeña Haruka, cuando había terminado se podía observar un sello de gran complejidad en el estomago de la recién nacida pelirroja.

Pero sin que nadie se diese cuenta el Shinigami aprovecho ese instante para tomar el alma que se le había encomendado y procedió a ponerla dentro de Naruto con un pequeñísimo sello especial, que no sería notado por nadie, ni siquiera por Minato.

"_**Mi trabajo ya está hecho, entonces me retirare…**_" Con su trabajo hecho el dios de la muerte procede a retirarse hacia el mundo espiritual, no sin antes dirigir su mirada hacia el durmiente Naruto.

'_**Me pregunto cómo se desarrollara todo a partir de ahora, ya que el hecho de que ese chico tenga el alma de Teresa dentro de él es bastante interesante, será eso suficiente para cambiar el destino del mundo?**_ ' Pensó el Dios de la Muerte antes de irse del lugar.

Con eso se había terminado el ataque del Kyuubi, a la mañana siguiente se hiso conocimiento público el hecho de que Namikaze Haruka, la hija de Minato, había sido hecha la carcelera del Kyuubi, la gente comenzó a celebrar y aclamaron a Haruka como una heroína.

Todo eso pasaba mientras Kushina se encontraba detrás de Minato, con el pequeño Naruto en sus brazos, mirando con una sonrisa como la aldea estaba celebrando por su hija.

"Naru-chan, tu y Haruka-chan van a ser buenos hermanos, eso lo puedo asegurar," Dijo Kushina mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto.

Pero sin que ella se diese cuenta, el pequeño rubio abrió sus ojos por un instante, y en lugar de ojos azules como los de su padre, Naruto tenía ojos plateados…

Qué tipo de futuro le esperara a Naruto?

**-Siete Años Después-**

En este momento podemos observar a dos personas entrenando con espadas en el patio de la mansión Namikaze.

La primera es una mujer con un largo cabello rojo.

Ella es Uzumaki Kushina, la esposa del Yondaime Hokage, y madre de Namikaze Haruka y Namikaze Naruto.

Ahora mismo Kushina le está enseñando el estilo de Kenjutsu del Clan Uzumaki a su hija.

La segunda persona es una chica de siete años, que también tiene un largo cabello de color rojo.

Ella es Namikaze Haruka, la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune y además de ser la hermana de Naruto.

Desde siempre ella ha estado viviendo constantemente con las expectativas de todos a su alrededor, con su estatus de Jinchuuriki, además de ser la hija del Yondaime, por lo que ella constantemente daba lo mejor de sí misma.

Y no decepciono en nada, ya que ella demostró ser bastante buena en los diferentes tipos de artes Shinobi, siendo una especialista en Fuuinjutsu y Ninjutsu, ademas de ser muy buena en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu.

A sus siete años de vida algunos podrían asegurar que Haruka ya se encontraba al nivel de un Genin.

Sin embargo, sin que ellas lo supiesen, estaban siendo observadas desde las ramas de un árbol cercano por una pequeña figura.

Esa figura era un niño de siete años con ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Ese chico es Namikaze Naruto el hermano de Namikaze Haruka, quien simplemente se queda mirando el combate de practica entre su madre y su hermana con una expresión aburrida, como si no estuviese interesado en el combate.

"Aunque ese nivel esta por arriba del promedio, sigue siendo mediocre comparado con el estilo de las Claymore…" Se dice a sí mismo el rubio, para después bostezar.

Naruto procede a bajarse del árbol sin hacer nada de ruido, ya que seria problemático para el si ellas se diesen cuenta de que él estaba observando.

El rubio continuo caminando hasta llegar hacia un pequeño claro ubicado cerca de la mansión, por la ubicación y la hora, Naruto sabe que nadie lo molestara en ese lugar.

"Muy bien, entonces supongo que yo también debería ponerme a entrenar," Con eso el rubio simplemente alzo su mano derecha y de la nada hizo aparecer una gran espada.

Esa espada era diferente del tipo que se podía encontrar en todo el continente, ya que regularmente el único tipo de espadas que se podían encontrar eran Katanas y otro tipo de espadas livianas, que servían para usarse rápidamente y no eran nada pesadas.

A diferencia de ese tipo de espada, la de Naruto es una que se nota que es pesada, larga y grande que el promedio, de hecho a simple vista se podría decir que incluso un adulto tendría algunos problemas para utilizarla eficientemente en batalla.

Esa espada es conocida como Claymore, y es una de las posesiones mas atesoradas de Naruto.

Sin embargo Naruto simplemente la sostiene con una sola mano, como si no le molestase en lo absoluto el peso de esa gran espada.

Entonces el entrenamiento comenzó…

Naruto se movía por todo el claro a una velocidad considerable, y tomando en cuenta de que lo hacía con una espada tan grande, eso era algo que prácticamente nadie de su edad podría lograr.

Cada uno de sus movimientos era rápido y eficiente, el rubio simplemente no desperdiciaba ningún segundo algún movimiento innecesario.

Ya habiendo hecho eso por diez minutos, nuestro protagonista decide terminar su entrenamiento con algo especial.

"Espero que esta vez pueda resistirlo por más tiempo," Se murmura a si mismo Naruto.

Cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose, Naruto comenzó a reunir energía, pero a diferencia del Chakra que cualquiera se esperaría, la energía que el rubio estaba reuniendo era diferente.

Cuando Naruto termino, se pudo apreciar el cambio que esa extraña energía había producido.

Ya que en lugar de los azules ojos que se parecían a los de su padre, Naruto tenía ojos de color plateado con una pupila redonda circular, y las puntas de su cabello se habían vuelto de un color rubio palido.

"Reunir Yoki se ha hecho más fácil últimamente," Dice el ahora rubio de ojos plateados.

Con eso Naruto comenzó a entrenarse una vez más, la diferencia es que en esta ocasión sus movimientos son mucho más rápidos que los de antes y se puede notar que su fuerza física también ha aumentado, ya que ahora la espada se movía mucho más rápido que antes e incluso se podía apreciar una pequeña ráfaga de viento con cada corte en el aire que hacia el rubio.

Eso continuo por unos cinco minutos, hasta que el cuerpo de Naruto ya no pudo aguantar tanto Yoki en su cuerpo, el cual procedió a volver a su estado normal.

Naruto quedo tirado en el piso respirando pesadamente, como consecuencia del cansancio por usar Yoki en su cuerpo de siete años, a pesar de que los genes Uzumaki lo ayuden un poco a soportarlo mejor que otras personas.

"Que te pareció eso?… Teresa…" Dice entrecortadamente el rubio de ahora ojos azules.

Aunque para las otras personas esa pregunta pareciese simplemente estar dirigida a nadie en particular, la verdad es que esas palabras realmente van dirigidas hacia alguien, sin embargo Naruto es la única persona con la que se puede comunicar, ya que el alma ella se encontraba sellada dentro de Naruto.

"_**No estuvo mal, pero todavía creo que es un poco pronto para que estés entrenando el uso del Yoki,**_" Se escucha la voz de una mujer, sin embargo Naruto es el único que puede escucharla, ya que otra persona no escucharía nada y simplemente creería que el rubio está hablando solo, cuando es no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Apareciendo frente a Naruto se encuentra una mujer que únicamente se podría describir como:

Hermosa.

Ella tenía un largo cabello ondulado de color rubio pálido, además de tener ojos de color plateado, ella llevaba una especie de traje gris de dos piezas y en su espalda llevaba una gran espada, exactamente del mismo tipo del que Naruto estaba utilizando antes.

El nombre de esa mujer es Teresa, la antigua Claymore numero uno de la Organización.

Para entender cómo llegamos a esta situación y como esos dos se conocieron debemos retroceder en el tiempo.

_-Flashback (Dos Años Antes)-_

_Naruto se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, jugando solo ya que Minato se encontraba trabajando y Kushina se encontraba con Haruka dentro de la mansión._

_Aunque a decir verdad últimamente el rubio se ha sentido extraño. _

_Desde siempre Naruto había sido un poco distante con su familia, cuando ellos dijeron que el año siguiente comenzarían a entrenar a Haruka, a Naruto le dio lo mismo, ya que por alguna razón no le importaba._

_De hecho el rubio prefería pasar su tiempo solo, porque aunque fuese extraño el sentía que nunca estaba completamente solo, que había alguien acompañándolo, una persona que él no podía ver, pero aun así en el fondo él sabía que ella estaba ahí._

_Y ese era un sentimiento confortable._

_Con el paso del tiempo Naruto también encontró algo que realmente le llamaba la atención._

_Espadas._

_Desde que tenía uso de memoria, por alguna razón las Espadas siempre habían llamado la atención de Naruto, el rubio solía pasar horas simplemente observándolas, ya que por alguna razón esas armas le daban un sentimiento especial, era como si reaccionasen a algo dentro de el. _

_Pero aun así Esas Espadas siempre fueron vistas como Espadas de segunda clase por Naruto, era como si en el fondo el sintiese que existía una Espada que era superior, una que él tiene que poseer. _

_Así que estos momentos Naruto bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines de la mansión Namikaze, el está con una Katana especial, que había sido forjada por el Clan Uzumaki antes de la destrucción de Uzushiogakure._

_Esa Katana es conocida como 'Uzumaki Ichizoku no Hokori (El Orgullo del Clan Uzumaki)'._

_Se cuenta que esa Katana únicamente reacciona a las personas con sangre Uzumaki en sus venas, y que únicamente los herederos de ese clan pueden blandirla, rumores dicen incluso que si alguien que no es del Clan Uzumaki intenta utilizarla, esa persona sufrirá una muerte horrible. Además de tener ciertos poderes especiales, pero Naruto no sabe cuáles son exactamente los 'Poderes Especiales' de esa Espada, por lo que el rubio supone que debe ser como las de los Espadachines de la Niebla de Kiri, que tiene una capacidad o varias._

_La razón por la que está en manos de Naruto es muy simple._

_El la saco de donde estaba guardada…_

_Normalmente únicamente la persona que heredara la Espada y un antiguo dueño pueden blandirla, esa era una regla muy importante de los Uzumaki, y quien rompiese esa regla sufriría un gran castigo. _

_La antigua propietaria era su madre, Kushina, y Naruto puede asegurar que Haruka será quien al herede. _

_Sin embargo parece que nadie pensó que alguien dentro de la mansión intentase sacarla, por lo que la dejaron guardada en una habitación que no tenia ningún tipo de sello de seguridad, lo que hiso que le fuese fácil a Naruto entrar y sacarla sin que nadie se entere ._

_Además la regla decía exactamente que estaba prohibido blandirla, y Naruto solo la está observando, por lo que estrictamente hablando el no está violando ninguna regla del Clan._

"_Ciertamente, esa Espada es única en su tipo y es de una gran calidad…" Se dice a sí mismo Naruto mientras observa la Espada de los Uzumaki, con gran detalle._

"… _Sin embargo esta no es la que estoy buscando…" Finaliza de hablar Naruto con un tono triste, con lo cual procede a dejar la Espada en el suelo._

_La razón es que desde hace algunos meses, Naruto ha tenido sueños acerca de una Espada en particular, la imagen es siempre borrosa, pero aun así el rubio puede distinguir la forma de una Espada clavada en una piedra._

_Por lo que Naruto comenzó a revisar todo tipo de Espadas, esperando que una de esas sea la de sus sueños, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido suerte, ya que incluso la Espada más Poderosa del Clan Uzumaki, no era la Espada que él buscaba. _

_Decidiendo que simplemente quedarse ahí no haría nada, Naruto procede a regresar la Espada de los Uzumaki a su lugar, e irse a su habitación. _

_Recostándose en su cama el rubio procede a cerrar sus ojos para tomar una siesta, no sin antes murmurar unas pocas palabras._

"_Realmente me gustaría encontrar el origen de la Espada que estoy buscando…" Dice Naruto antes de que el sueño terminase por llevárselo._

_**-Sueño de Naruto-**_

_Naruto se encuentro a si mismo caminando por una zona montañosa, una zona en la que él nunca había estado antes, principalmente debido a que él nunca había salido de las murallas de Konoha._

"_Que es este lugar?" Pregunta Naruto mientras observa cuidadosamente los alrededores._

_Aun así ese lugar no tiene nada fuera de lo ordinario, solo una pacifica zona montañosa._

_Naruto continuo caminando instintivamente hacia el norte, ya que algo dentro de el le decía que tenía que dirigirse hacia aquella dirección. _

_Hasta que finalmente llego a lo que parecía ser una roca._

_Una roca que tenía cierta Espada clavada en ella. _

'_Esa Espada!' Pensó el sorprendido rubio, quien inmediatamente empezó a correr en dirección a la roca, cuando ya había llegado se puso a observar esa Espada e inmediatamente supo que ya había encontrado lo que había estado buscando._

"_Esta es…" Decía Naruto, quien todavía estaba sorprendido, hasta que segundos más tarde una sonrisa apareció en su cara, "Lo logre! Finalmente la encontré! La Espada que tanto he buscado!", Exclamaba alegremente el rubio de cinco años. _

_Inmediatamente Naruto tomo el mango de esa Espada, con la clara intención de sacarla de ahí. _

"_Hnghhhh!" Es el sonido de los esfuerzos del rubio, quien utiliza toda su fuerza para tratar de sacar esa Espada._

_Lo que termina por funcionar, ya que la Espada sale de la piedra, pero eso causa que Naruto pierda su equilibrio y termine por caerse, y aun así no llego a soltar la Espada._

"_Finalmente es mía," Dice Naruto después de haberse levantado del suelo, pero si él hubiese prestado más atención se hubiese dado cuenta de que había una especie de sello en la parte donde la Espada se encontraba clavada, y con haberla sacado de ahí, el sello se había roto._

_Súbitamente Naruto escucho el sonido de pisadas, lo que causo que se voltease, y cuando lo hiso vio algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. _

_Ya que en frente suyo se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio…_

"_**Finalmente nos conocemos, Naruto,**__" Dice calmadamente esa mujer._

"_Q-quien eres tú?" Pregunta cuidadosamente el rubio, quien estaba observando a los ojos plateados de esa mujer, sin duda eso fue lo que más llamo su atención._

"_**Mi nombre es Teresa…**__" Esas palabras marcaron un antes y un después en la vida de Naruto._

_**-Fin del Sueño-**_

_-Flashback (Fin) -_

A partir de ese día Naruto había cambiado.

Si bien antes de conocer a Teresa, Naruto era un tanto distante, el todavía era un chico bastante activo, pero con el pasar del tiempo el rubio se transformo en un chico mucho más calmado.

Eso se debió en principalmente a que eventualmente el fue recibiendo el pasado de Teresa en la forma de sueños.

Cuando tenía seis años Naruto comenzó a tener esos sueños.

Acerca de ese continente tan lejano, el cual tenía una cultura totalmente distinta y donde se apreciaba que los humanos no podían utilizar Chakra.

Acerca de esas criaturas llamadas Yoma, que comían las vísceras de los humanos a los cuales mataban y de cómo eran capases de tomar forma humana también.

Eso asusto a Naruto, pero sabiendo que el tenia a Teresa consigo, el dejo de tener miedo.

Acerca de la misteriosa Organización, quienes se encargaban de crear a esas guerreras conocidas como Claymore, las cuales fueron implantadas con la carne de los Yoma en sus cuerpos, para combatir a los Yoma.

Entonces observo la historia de Teresa, de cómo ella comenzó sus días en la Organización y del brutal entrenamiento que tuvo que aguantar, Naruto puede asegurar de que el entrenamiento de las academias de todo el continente elemental no es nada, comparado con el entrenamiento para ser una Claymore.

De cómo ella logro llegar hasta el puesto de número uno de la Organización, lo que la hacia la Claymore más poderosa, a pesar de no tener ninguna técnica especial ni nada por el estilo, únicamente utilizando su capacidades innatas y gran habilidad para sentir el Yoki, ella logro llegar a ser declarada como la más poderosa.

De la batalla en contra de Rosemary, cosa que convenció a Naruto de que ni siquiera su padre tendría una oportunidad en contra de Teresa.

Entonces vio lentamente la historia de Teresa, hasta que llego al recuerdo que lo había intrigado mas, en donde vio por primera vez a una persona que él se había prometido a si mismo conocer algún día.

Clare.

Todo comenzó con lo que parecía ser una misión normal se acabar con unos cuantos Yoma en una aldea.

Teresa había logrado hacer el trabajo a la perfección, pero entonces se le asigno otra misión en otra aldea.

Sin embargo ella sintió la presencia de unos cuantos Yoma en una aldea vecina y decidió intervenir, en total eran siete Yoma, Teresa fácilmente logro eliminar a seis, pero entonces recordó que había sentido a siete de ellos, el cual se encontraba detrás de una pequeña niña, y el cual Teresa termino eliminando con facilidad.

Al día siguiente Teresa estaba preparada para irse de esa aldea, pero justo antes de eso, la misma chica que ella había salvado, el jefe de la aldea le explica que ese Yoma la estaba manteniendo a ella como un juguete, ya que ellos la habían encontrado llena de heridas y cicatrices.

Al parecer la chica había visto a Teresa como su salvadora y se negaba a dejarla ir, y aunque Teresa repetidamente le dijo que la soltase, la chica no hacía caso, incluso después de haber sido pateada varias veces esa niña siempre volvía a levantarse, eso llego hasta el punto en el que la Numero Uno de la organización le advirtió que la patearía 'en serio' si intentaba acercársele una vez más, pero esa chica lo hiso a pesar de las advertencias y Teresa la propino una fuerte patada en el estomago, para después dejar la aldea.

Entonces Naruto asombrado vio como a pesar de todo esa niña continuo siguiéndola, además del encuentro con unos bandidos, y de cómo Teresa le corto la mano a uno de ellos.

Entonces vio una vez más la increíble fuerza de voluntad de esa niña, quien seguía siguiendo a Teresa sin importar lo que pasase (De hecho Naruto duda que incluso el hubiese podido aguantar lo mismo que esa niña), llegando tan lejos como para arrojarse por un barranco para poder seguir a Teresa, lo que termina con la Numero Uno de la Organización permitiéndole a esa niña que la siguiese hacia un pueblo, donde ella la dejaría.

Ahí fue cuando el rubio observo con una sonrisa como la influencia de esa niña estaba lentamente cambiando a Teresa, incluso ella decidió darle un nombre a esa niña, y el nombre que Teresa eligió fue Clare.

Entonces Naruto observo como el lazo entre Teresa y Clare fue creciendo, hasta que llego el momento en que Teresa tuvo que dejar a Clare en una ciudad, ya que ella pensaba que sería mejor que Clare viviese entre humanos.

Acto seguido los bandidos habían regresado y atacaron la ciudad donde se encontraba Clare, lo que termino con Teresa asesinándolos, a pesar de las consecuencias que eso implicase, ya que las reglas de la Organización prohibían estrictamente que las Claymore asesinaran humanos, ya que al hacerlo serian marcadas como traidoras.

Pero a pesar eso Teresa decidió continuar viviendo, ya que Clare le había dado una razón para vivir.

Eso continúo normalmente, hasta el último capítulo de la vida de Teresa, y de una criatura que se quedo gravada en las más profundas pesadillas de Naruto.

Priscilla.

Incluso pensar en ese _monstruo_ le daba escalofríos a Naruto, ya que el preferiría tener que pelear en contra de un enojado Kyuubi, que tener que hacerle frente a Priscilla.

Esa misión reunió a los números desde la dos hasta la cinco, con la intención de ejecutar a Teresa.

Y aun así no fue suficiente, y Naruto vio porque el titulo de Numero Uno lo tenía Teresa, ya que ella demostró de lo que era realmente capaz, lo que termino con ella teniendo a Priscilla a su merced, Teresa podía sentir que Priscilla tenía el potencial para superarla a ella y que la mejor opción sería matarla en ese momento, pero al parecer pasar tiempo con Clare la había afectado más de lo que creía, ya que en el pasado ella no hubiese dudado en acabar con Priscilla, pero al final decidió dejarla vivir.

Pero Priscilla decidió seguir a Teresa, y volvieron a pelear, en donde Priscilla libero un Setenta por Ciento de su Yoki, y aun así fue derrotada por Teresa que únicamente utilizo un Diez por ciento de su Yoki.

Eso causo que Prisilla pasase su límite y que comenzase a 'Despertar', por lo que le rogo a Teresa que la matase, cosa que Teresa accedió, pero causo que bajase su guardia por un instante.

Instante en el que todo termino para ella…

Ya que Priscilla había aprovechado esa apertura para decapitar a Teresa.

Y antes de que los sueños se terminasen completamente, lo último que Naruto pudo ver fue, la forma de Priscilla, ahora ella era un 'Ser Despertado', e incluso ahí el rubio pudo sentir un enorme poder.

Cuando esos sueños habían terminado Naruto tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, y además tenía un nuevo respeto hacia Teresa.

Ella le explico a Naruto que los dioses pensaron que el alma de ella merecía una segunda oportunidad, y que por eso el Shinigami decidió sellarla dentro del rubio, ya que el eventualmente tendría un papel crucial en el destino del mundo, y que él solo podría saber de ella cuando estuviese listo.

Teresa estaba sorprendida de que alguien tan joven como Naruto, que a sus seis años lo había logrado, ella esperaba que a sus diecisiete años el rubio lograse liberarla.

Entonces comenzó su entrenamiento.

Naruto descubrió que como consecuencia de estar expuesto al alma de Teresa desde su nacimiento, el había terminado por desarrollar un poder especial.

Ya que aparente mente él podía temporalmente transformarse en un 'Pseudo-Claymore'.

Según lo que él entiende la exposición prolongada al espíritu de Teresa, termino por darle las habilidades de una Claymore por periodos cortos de tiempo, pero al no tener la carne de un Yoma en sí, Naruto solo podía usar esa habilidad por cinco minutos, aunque era posible que en el futuro su cuerpo pudiese aguantar más tiempo.

En ese estado el cuerpo de Naruto gana los ojos plateados característicos de las Claymore, además de fuerza superior y de habilidades regenerativas, incluso la habilidad de manipular Yoki, pero el rubio no se atreve a probar hasta cuanto puede llegar, ya que aunque Naruto sabe que el no es un Claymore en sí, todavía le preocupa la posibilidad de que el pudiese 'Despertar', ya que según los recuerdos de Teresa los hombres tendían a sucumbir mucho más rápido que las mujeres al uso del Yoki.

Teresa agredió con él en el hecho de que sería peligroso tratar de probar eso.

Además de la capacidad de materializar la Espada de Teresa en el mundo real, lo que se convirtió en su habilidad favorita.

Volviendo con Naruto, el se encuentra cansado por usar Yoki, y Teresa opina que es demasiado pronto para que el comience a utilizarlo.

"Teresa, aunque yo también creo que es muy pronto, tu sabes que no puedo quedarme tranquilo después de haber visto tus recuerdos, y de haber visto el nivel de las otras Claymore," Le dice el rubio a Teresa.

Además de que existe una razón secundaria para todo el esfuerzo del rubio, y es que después de conocerla, Naruto comenzó a ver a Teresa como un ejemplo, ya que no le cabe la menor duda de que únicamente los cinco Kages de las principales aldeas ocultas podrían representar una amenaza para Teresa.

Y eso es si los cinco trabajasen juntos para eliminarla.

Por eso Naruto sueña con volverse tan fuerte como Teresa lo fue en vida, y el rubio sabe que esta aspirando a llegar a un nivel altísimo, pero se prometió a si mismo que lo haría para honrar a Teresa, quien decidió enseñarle a utilizar la Espada.

"_**Muy bien, sin embargo no vayas a llorar si terminas lastimándote a ti mismo por utilizar Yoki tan pronto,**_" Dice Teresa mientras observa al rubio.

Al principio ella estaba en contra de ser sellada dentro de Naruto, pero el Shinigami no le dio la opción de rechazar esa oferta, lo que termino con ella esperando por cinco años dentro del sello, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad a Naruto, ya que ella sentía algo especial acerca de el.

Cuando Naruto le dijo que había recibido sus recuerdos en forma de sueños, Teresa se sorprendió levemente de cómo Naruto no estaba asustado de ella, sino de hecho lo contrario e incluso llego a pedirle a ella que el enseñase el uso de la Espada.

Ella accedió, y Naruto nuevamente logro sorprenderla a ella, ya que no se rindió a pesar del duro entrenamiento al que era sometido.

Por lo que con el pasar del tiempo los dos desarrollaron una relación de Maestro y Alumno (Ya que Naruto _jamás _podría reemplazar a Clare).

"Muy bien," Dice un ahora recuperado Naruto, "Creo que debería regresar a la mansión, ya que no quiero levantar sospechas," Con esas palabras la Claymore que a Naruto sostenía desaparece en el aire, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Naruto se apresura a llegar a la mansión, mientras Teresa simplemente lo observa.

'_**Naruto, siento un gran potencial en ti… Quizás no fue una mala idea acceder a entrenarte, puede que incluso llegues ser más poderoso que tu hermana y que tus padres…**_' Pensó Teresa, antes de desaparecer en el aire, ya que ella solo puede estar alejada a cierta distancia de Naruto, antes de que se vea forzada a regresar al sello.

Naruto no lo sabe todavía, pero sus acciones determinaran el destino del mundo.

Lo que le dará el nombre a una Leyenda…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Nuevo proyecto, la verdad es que siempre me gusto Claymore, y la idea de un Crossover tomando lugar en el mundo de Naruto me pareció atractiva, (Ya que tengo una idea donde la historia será en el mundo de Claymore, pero un crossover con Bleach).

Además de que me encanto el personaje de Teresa.

De hecho estoy pensando en añadirle otras técnicas de las Claymore a Naruto.

Sobre la pareja, no estoy muy seguro, pero puede que sea un NarutoxClare. (Solo en que pensar en una forma de traerlos juntos)

Jaa Nee!


	2. Acto 01: Primer Día de Academia

**Acto 01: Primer Día de Academia.**

**-Habitación de Naruto, (Un Año Después)-**

En este instante podemos apreciar a la durmiente figura de Naruto, el chico de ahora ocho años se encuentra profundamente dormido, como consecuencia del agotador entrenamiento que tuvo el día de ayer.

Resulta que el día de hoy sería el día en el que Naruto finalmente entraría en la academia ninja de Konoha, junto a su hermana Haruka.

Por lo que su entrenamiento con Teresa el día anterior había sido especialmente duro y agotador, ya que involucro probar cuanto tiempo podía aguantar activando su estado de 'Pseudo-Claymore', resultando en que ahora el rubio podía mantener ese poder por alrededor de siete minutos antes de que forzosamente su cuerpo rechazase ese poder, ya que al no tener la carne de un Yoma en sí mismo, el cuerpo de de un humano naturalmente rechazaba ese estado, ya que, no es algo natural, y aunque Naruto tuviese el Alma de Teresa en sellada en su cuerpo, no era suficiente.

Por lo que si Naruto realmente deseaba tener todos los poderes de una Claymore y usarlos sin límites de tiempo ni restricciones…

… entonces tendría que poner la carne de un Yoma en su cuerpo.

Y como los Yoma no existían en las Naciones Elementales, Naruto simplemente no tenía suerte.

Devuelta con Naruto, el rubio estaba abriendo lentamente sus ojos, realmente él hubiese deseado poder descansar por lo menos por otras dos horas antes de tener que levantarse, pero su tiempo con Teresa lo dejo acostumbrado a despertarse a cierta hora, sin importar cuán cansado estuviese.

"Entonces hoy es el día, huh?" Se dice a sí mismo el rubio mientras observaba recostado el techo de su habitación.

"_**Así es, el día de hoy comenzaran tus días de academia para ser un shinobi de Konoha,**_" Dice Teresa quien se materializa apoyándose en una de las murallas de la habitación de Naruto.

"Bueno… no es como si realmente estuviese muy emocionado sobre eso," Dice Naruto mientras se comienza a desvestir, incluso parece no importarle el hecho de que Teresa se encuentre ahí, aunque parece que a la Claymore tampoco le importa.

"_**Así que realmente no quieres ser un ninja?**_" Pregunta Teresa, mientras Naruto comienza a buscar la ropa que especialmente había preparado para este día.

"Así es," Responde Naruto sin mostrar ningún signo de duda en su tono, "Ya que tu sabes cuál es mi verdadero objetivo," Dice el rubio mientras encuentra la ropa que estaba buscando.

"_**Entonces no importa lo que te diga, no cambiaras de opinión,**_" Dice Teresa con un leve suspiro.

Naruto asiente, "No importa lo que me digas Teresa, ya tome una decisión," Dice Naruto mientras comienza a ponerse su ropa, "Definitivamente iré a tu continente, y también conoceré a Clare ahí," Dice con determinación en su voz el rubio.

Cuando el nombre de Clare sale de la boca de Naruto, Teresa reacciona poniéndose rígida por un segundo.

Cuando tenía siete años Naruto le revelo a Teresa que él tenía la intención de volverse muy fuerte y eventualmente viajar al continente de ella para ayudar a exterminar a los Yoma, los cuales atacan personas inocentes.

Aunque la razón era mucho más profunda que eso, ya que ver los recuerdos de Teresa le ayudo a Naruto a expandir sus horizontes un poco y le hiso realizarse del potencial peligro que eso representaba.

Ya que si por alguna razón personas como Danzo, de la cual Naruto había escuchado hablar gracias a su padre, quien lo menciono como alguien quien busca poder y como una persona que está dispuesta a llegar a grandes extremos si se significase asegurar la supremacía de Konoha.

Si ese tipo de persona supiese de la existencia de los Yoma y las Claymore, en ese caso todo podría terminar en un desastre de enormes proporciones.

Lo más probable es que hiciesen experimentos en las Claymore y en los Yoma que logren capturar, e intenten de alguna manera combinarlos con unos cuantos shinobis, esperando crear una poderosa 'Arma', lo peor que podría pasar seria que terminasen creando un nuevo 'Abisal' y se saliese de control.

Y eso se podría aplicar a cualquier nación ninja que pudiese obtener esa información, afortunadamente únicamente Naruto sabia de la existencia de las Claymore y ese continente.

Esa fue una de las razones para el aumento la intensidad de su entrenamiento, ya que Naruto quería hacerse fuerte rápidamente para evitar ese posible desastre.

Aunque Teresa tenía sus dudas acerca de la decisión de Naruto, ya que ella sabe que tan peligroso es el lugar al cual el rubio planea ir, cuando él le dijo a ella acerca de sus preocupaciones, de que si la existencia de la Organización y las Claymore junto con los Yoma era descubierta, eso solo podría terminar mal.

Gracias a eso ella termino accediendo a enseñarle más intensamente, sin embargo Teresa había dejado bien claro que ella solo tenía una condición para Naruto si él quería ir al Continente del las Claymore:

"_Prométeme que nunca trataras de buscar o enfrentarte a Priscilla, ella se encuentra en un nivel totalmente distinto, sería un suicidio de tu parte intentar pelar con ella"_

Teresa le dijo a Naruto que si el rompía esa promesa, ella dejaría de enseñarle, no importa lo mucho que el insistiese.

La razón es que con el pasar de los años Teresa se ha encariñado un poco con Naruto, hasta el punto de que ella no quiere verlo morir una muerte como esa.

La antigua Numero Uno de la Organización sabía muy bien del poder de Priscilla, ya que ella vio el gran poder que Priscilla tenía y que podía llegar a superarla a ella. Además de cómo había muerto bajando su guardia por un segundo, ya que Priscilla se encontraba a punto de 'Despertar'.

No le toma a un genio saber que Priscilla 'Despertó' después de haber matado a Teresa y la antigua Numero Uno tiene una idea del poder que contiene el 'Ser Despertado' que ahora es Priscilla.

"Descuida," Dice Naruto quien está terminando de ponerse sus ropas, "Iré a tu continente y hare lo que pueda para ayudar, pero eso será únicamente cuando tu consideres que estoy listo para hacerlo," Finaliza el de hablar el rubio.

"_**Muy bien, pero una vez que se te mete algo en la cabeza nadie puede hacerte cambiar de parecer**_" Dice Teresa con un leve suspiro.

Naruto y Teresa habían llegado a un acuerdo, que el únicamente iría al Continente de las Claymore cuando Teresa sintiese que Naruto tuviese el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

Lo que más le preocupaba a Naruto era los problemas que ser un shinobi le causaría, ya que eso limitaría en gran medida sus oportunidades de moverse libremente, y peor aun el podría ser marcado como traidor si llevase a cabo su plan para ir al Continente de las Claymore, ya que involucraría dejar la aldea, y como no podía revelar su conocimiento acerca del Continente, probablemente sea interpretado como que el estuviese dejando la aldea para aliarse con algún enemigo de Konoha.

Eso sin contar el simple hecho de quienes son los padres de Naruto, ya que su posición como hijo del Yondaime y de hermano de Haruka lo dejaban en una mala posición para llevar a cabo su plan de escape, ya que los miembros del Consejo serian especialmente insistentes en mandar gente de alto nivel a encontrarlo, por miedo a que los genes de los Namilaze y Uzumaki cayesen en manos enemigas.

En el peor de los casos ellos podrían hacer que un Yamanaka leyese su mente, lo cual terminaría por arruínalo todo.

Pero lamentablemente Naruto no podía negarse a ser un ninja, ya que es muy probable que sus padres no acepten un no por respuesta, ya que una cosa que se espera de los miembros de los Clanes de Konoha, es que sean ninjas.

Lo más probable es que Naruto hubiese sido forzado a atender a la academia, aun si no tuviese deseo alguno de convertirse en un ninja.

Por lo que para evitar ese problema, Naruto decidió simplemente atender a la academia, aunque planea utilizar sus propios términos cuando venga la parte de pelear.

Además, siendo un ninja también podría ser ventajoso, ya que a pesar de las restricciones, eso le daría a Naruto la oportunidad de pelear con personas fuertes, lo que le serviría para saber cuál es su propio nivel y hacerse incluso más fuerte, ya que peleando en contra de ninjas le ayudaría a Naruto a desarrollar sus poderes.

Al final, Naruto decidió que esa sería la ruta menos problemática.

"Teresa, no cambiare de parecer con respecto a mi decisión, incluso si eso significa que me marquen como un traidor," Dice Naruto, quien ya termino de ponerse sus ropas.

"Que te parece?" Le pregunta Naruto a Teresa, refiriéndose a la ropa que había elegido para su primer día de academia.

Naruto llevaba puesto una ropa de color gris, similar al uniforme de una Claymore, pero en versión masculina.

El rubio había usado la mayoría del dinero que había podido reunir a sus ocho años de edad, para ir a una tienda especializada en ropa para ninja, y con confirmar que él era el hijo del Yondaime la encargada de la tienda no hiso ninguna pregunta y simplemente se puso a trabajar en la petición de Naruto, la cual había sido completada hace un mes, pero el rubio quería esperar hasta este día para ponérselo.

"_**No se te ve mal,**_" Responde simplemente Teresa. Cosa que le causa a Naruto una sonrisa.

Entonces ya habiendo confirmado que todo estaba bien, Naruto procede a bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la cocina para prepararse algo para comer, ya que él prefiere comer en tranquilidad.

'_**Estos serán realmente unos años interesantes**_,' Pensó Teresa antes de desaparecer de la habitación y regresar al sello, cuando la distancia entre ella y Naruto se hiso demasiado grande.

Hoy comenzara una nueva etapa en la vida de Naruto.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Raison D'etre)

**Ah, Ikutsumono Yoru Wo Koete** (Ah, He Cruzado una Incontable Cantidad de Noches)

Podemos ver a Naruto en su traje de Claymore, con su Espada en su espalda, mirando hacia la cámara, inmediatamente el desenvaina su Espada y se pone en posición de combate.

**Koota Yume To Kieyuku Namida** (A Través Sueños Congelados Y Lagrimas Que se Desvanecen)

En una rápida escena podemos ver la siluete de algunas de las Claymore, pero no se puede distinguir ninguna, antes de que le escena se enfoque en los ojos plateados de Naruto.

**Woe Me Woe Me Love Me** (Pobre de mí, Pobre de mí, Ámame)

Primero vemos a un joven Naruto sonriendo alegremente, luego vemos a Teresa de perfil, quien lleva una leve sonrisa, y finamente vemos a un Naruto mas adulto dando una sonrisa débil.

**Hito Wo Aisenai** (No Puedo Amar a Nadie)

Ahora vemos a Naruto enfrentándose a un gran grupo de ninjas junto con su Claymore, a los cuales el rubio termina cortando fácilmente.

**Demo Mi Ga Nikui** (Por eso me Odio a mi Mismo)

Entonces vemos a un determinado Naruto viendo en la dirección donde se encuentra el Continente de las Claymore, mientras se puede ver la imagen de Konoha junto a su familia detrás de el, la cual se hace cada vez más pequeña.

**Kokomande Aruitemo Owari Ga Mienai** (Aun Habiendo Caminado tan Lejos Sigo Sin Ver el Final)

Naruto se encuentra caminando hacia el horizonte él solo, con el sol a punto de ponerse.

**Kako No Kioku Wo Michizureni** (Llevando Conmigo los Recuerdos del Pasado)

Naruto y Teresa se encuentran el uno al frente del otro, ambos con los ojos cerrados, para que después la imagen de ambos se cruce, y en lugar de ellos se ven dos Espadas idénticas enterradas en el suelo, la una junto a la otra.

**Kono Mi Wa Nani Iro De Somariyukunodarou** (Por Cual Color Sera Corrompido Este Cuerpo?)

Naruto se encuentra luchando el solo en contra de un gran grupo de Yomas, sin embargo detrás de ellos se encuentra Priscilla, quien observa impasivamente a Naruto, quien al verla se enojo tanto que el color de sus ojos cambio a amarillo, y se prepara para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas.

**Kotae Wo Sagashiteru** (Estoy Buscando esa Respuesta)

En la escena final podemos ver a Naruto, quien se encuentra observando una pradera, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero en esta ocasión el tiene una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.

Súbitamente el siente una mano tocando su hombro, y se voltea para observar al resto de las Claymore, quienes le están sonriendo, lo que causa que Naruto se levante y se dirija hacia ellas.

**XzXzX**

**-Mansion Namikaze, (Sala Principal)-**

En estos momentos podemos observar a tres personas en la sala principal de la Mansion Namikaze.

La primera de esas personas es un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, ese hombre es el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

La segunda persona es una mujer de largo cabello rojo, ella es Uzumaki Kushina.

La última persona es una niña de ocho años que tiene un largo cabello del mismo color rojo que su madre, ella es Namikaze Haruka, la hermana de Naruto.

Ellos se encuentran ahí para desearle buena suerte a Haruka, ya que será su primer día en la academia, el primer paso para ella para convertirse en una kunoichi de Konoha, y por el entrenamiento que ella ha tenido hasta este punto, uno puede asegurar que en unos años mas ella podría ser considerada al mismo nivel que Uchiha Itachi, en términos de poder.

"Muy bien Haruka, espero que logres tener un buen día, y recuerda que la todos tus amigos estarán en la misma clase," Dice Minato con una sonrisa, ya que le llena de orgullo ver a su hija dar los primeros pasos para convertirse en una de los ninjas más fuertes que Konoha haya visto, ya que el mismo vio el enorme potencial que ella posee y sabe con certeza de que casi nadie podrá enfrentarse a su hija sin tener una batalla muy difícil.

La pequeña pelirroja asiente, "_Hai, _Otou-san," Dice Haruka, quien está emocionada por este día, "No puedo esperar a mostrarles mi _Rasengan_," Decía Haruka con una sonrisa.

La verdad es que ella logro dominar hace poco más de un mes el Rasengan, lo cual es un logro considerable, teniendo en cuenta que ella tiene únicamente ocho años.

"Haruka-chan, recuerda que un ninja debe ser cuidadoso a la hora de revelar sus secretos y técnicas," Dice Kushina, quien esta sonriendo al ver que este será el primer día de academia para su hija.

"_Hai!_" Responde Haruka con una sonrisa. Se puede notar lo emocionada que se encuentra.

Pero por alguna razón la pequeña pelirroja siente que se esta olvidando de algo importante…

Y no solo ella, Minato y Kushina sienten que algo anda mal, pero no pueden decir que…

"Entonces deberíamos irnos," Le dice Kushina a Haruka, ya que ella se había ofrecido llevar a su hija a su primer día de clases, mientras Minato únicamente podía quedarse a despedirla antes de irse a trabajar.

Haruka asiente emocionadamente "Muy bien, Okaa-san, entonces…-" Iba a hablar la pequeña pelirroja, pero es interrumpida antes de que pudiese terminar.

"Eso no será necesario," Se escucha una voz tranquila, lentamente descendiendo de la escalera, cosa que causa que todos los miembros de la familia Namikaze dirijan su atención hacia ese punto, "Ya que yo también me dirijo a la academia, creo que sería mejor que yo fuese con Haruka," Dice Naruto quien termino de bajar las escaleras.

Su repentina aparición hace suspirar de sorpresa al resto de la familia.

"Naru-nii!" Exclama una sorprendida Haruka, ya que ella no había visto a su hermano hace tiempo, de hecho uno podría decir que fue hace meses la última vez que intercambiaron palabras.

"Naruto!?" Exclaman a la vez Minato y Kushina, sorprendidos de ver a su hijo aquí, ya que el normalmente no se deja ver, ambos tratan de recordar cuándo fue la última que habían hablado con él.

Además de que él es el gemelo de Haruka, lo que significa que también es su primer día de academia!

Y ellos recuerdan no haberlo entrenado…

Aunque Naruto nunca pregunto por entrenamiento.

Por si eso no fuera poco, la familia Namikaze siente algo distinto acerca de Naruto, ya que el rubio parece tener un aura de tranquilidad alrededor suyo.

Decidiendo que quedarse callado no ayudaría en nada, Naruto decide romper el silencio, "Ya se está comenzado a hacer tarde," Dice Naruto mientras toma la mano de su hermana y comienza a llevársela hacia la puerta, "Pero si nos vamos ahora podremos llegar a tiempo," Con eso el rubio abre la puerta y se prepara para salir, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo es interrumpido.

"Espera!" Exclama Kushina, lo que causa que Naruto se detuviese.

"Si?" Pregunta el rubio con un tono tranquilo.

"N-naru-chan," Comienza a hablar Kushina, quien no noto el ligero cambio en la expresión del rubio, el cual mostraba un poco de irritación probablemente a causa de ser llamado 'Naru-chan', "Yo estaba a punto de llevar a Haruka hacia la academia, que te parece si vas con nosotros?" Pregunta Kushina, quien además quiere aprovechar ese momento para saber más acerca de Naruto, ya que ella se dio cuenta de lo poco que había interactuado con su hijo.

Sin embargo Naruto le dio una respuesta que ella no esperaba.

"No," Responde simplemente Naruto, cosa que sorprende a los demás miembros de la familia, "Como hoy es el primer día de academia de Haruka, creo que sería mejor que te quedases aquí. Además no es como si me fuese a perder en el camino," Con esas palabras Naruto se retira de la mansión junto a su hermana, la cual esta tan sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano, que no opone ninguna resistencia.

'_Naru-nii, que fue lo que te paso?_' Pensaba Haruka mientras era llevada por Naruto, ya que ella recuerda que su hermano era un poco reservado, pero aun así activo y alegre.

Pero el Naruto que ella tiene en frente es alguien diferente al hermano que ella recuerda, ya que se puede apreciar que este Naruto es una persona calmada, que tiene una extraña aura alrededor suyo.

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos hermanos desaparecen de la vista de sus padres.

Lo cual deja a Minato y Kushina solos, intentando asimilar lo que acaban de presenciar.

"Minato-kun…" Comienza a hablar Kushina, "Cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos con Naruto?" Pregunta Kushina, quien trata de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que ellos estuvieron con su hijo.

"No lo sé," Responde tristemente el Hokage, "Creo que ultima vez fue hace dos años unos pocos meses después de que comenzamos a entrenar a Haruka," Dice Minato, recordando cómo le pareció un poco extraño que Naruto no hubiese preguntado por entrenamiento en alguna ocasión, ya que usualmente eso sería lo que uno se esperaría, pero el pequeño rubio simplemente parecía no darle mucha importancia.

Eventualmente fue como si Naruto únicamente estuviese por ahi, ellos sabían que él se encontraba en la mansión, y con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando a eso.

Pero el día de hoy recordaron que Naruto también estaba ahí, y que el también será un ninja.

El cual no tiene ningún tipo de entrenamiento. (Hasta donde ellos conocen,).

"Que haremos?" Pregunta Kushina, ya que por lo que pudo observar, Naruto no parece tener ningún tipo de hostilidad hacia alguno de ellos, lo que le parece un tanto extraño a Kushina, ya que un niño de ocho años debería tener una reacción diferente a sus padres dándole toda la atención a su hermana.

Aunque para ser justos, Naruto nunca molesto acerca de eso y prefería estar solo.

Minato toma una pose pensativa, hasta que una idea llega a su cerebro "Ya sé! Este mismo día comenzaremos su entrenamiento," Dice el Yondaime.

"Eh?" Le responde Kushina.

"El entrenamiento de Haruka ya está un punto avanzado, por lo que ahora podemos entrenar también a Naruto junto a ella," Dice Minato.

"Ya veo!" Dice Kushina, entendiendo la idea de Minato, ya que tenía razón en la parte de que Haruka ya se encontraba a un nivel superior, por lo que si entre los dos comenzaban a entrenar a Naruto en este punto no habrá ningún problema.

"Estoy seguro de que si le digo que incluso le enseñare mi _Rasengan, _el estará muy feliz y emocionado," Dice el Yondaime con una sonrisa.

Con eso ambos padres comienzan a planear como decirle a Naruto que comenzaran a entrenarlo y qué tipo de cosas le enseñaran.

**-Con Naruto y Haruka-**

Naruto y su hermana se encuentran caminando en dirección a la academia ninja de Konoha, las personas que los ven pasar reconocen inmediatamente a Haruka como la hija del Yondaime y como la héroe de Konoha, pero tienen un poco de problemas reconociendo al chico que va con ella, el cual la está llevando de la mano, pero después de verlo más de cerca ellos asumen que debe ser algún pariente, ya que el cabello rubio y ojos azules indicaban una posible relación con el Yondaime.

Haruka por su parte no sabía qué hacer, ya que de ella no sabe que decirle a su hermano, ya que ambos no han hablado por un buen tiempo y Naruto pasa la mayor parte del tiempo desapercibido.

Finalmente, después de unos minutos, una idea vino a la mente de la pelirroja.

"Naru-nii," Comienza a hablar Haruka, pero pesar de eso Naruto no se detiene, sin embargo Haruka fácilmente puede seguirle el paso.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta Naruto, quien ni siquiera se voltea para mirar a su hermana, sabiendo que ella podía seguirle fácilmente.

"Donde conseguiste esas ropas?" Pregunta curiosamente Haruka a Naruto, ya que ella nunca había visto a su hermano con esas ropas, que por alguna extraña razón se veían bien en Naruto, hasta el punto de pensar que él las había tenido desde siempre.

"Las había mandado a hacer hace unos meses, y finalmente las recibí el mes anterior," Responde el rubio.

Precia que Haruka quería hablarle más, sin embargo a la pelirroja no se le ocurrió nada por lo que simplemente decidió seguir a Naruto en silencio.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos hermanos llegaron a la academia, en donde se podía apreciar a varias personas ahí, probablemente padres que iban a dejar a sus hijos.

Y entre esas personas, Haruka pudo reconocer a alguien en especial.

"Hinata-chan!" Dice la pelirroja, quien inmediatamente se dirige hacia una chica de corto cabello azul oscuro con ojos blancos, el rango distintivo del Clan Hyuuga.

"H-haruka-chan…" Responde Hinata a su amiga, mientras el miembro del Clan que fue asignado con llevarla a la academia se queda vigilando por si algo llegase a pasar.

Haruka se hiso amiga de Hinata hace dos años, cuando su familia fue a visitar al Clan Hyuuga debido a la amistad que Minato tenía con el líder del Clan, Hiashi.

De hecho ella era amiga con casi todos los herederos de los Clanes de Konoha, siendo amiga de Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, y sorprendentemente Aburame Shino, aunque no a un nivel muy profundo, debido a las personalidades opuestas.

El único heredero del cual Haruka no era amiga es Uchiha Sasuke, chico con el cual la pelirroja parece tener una rivalidad más que nada.

Por otra parte Naruto no es amigo con ninguno de ellos, ya que simplemente no le daba mucha importancia, además de que ellos probablemente preferirían estar con Haruka, en lugar de estar con él.

Viendo que Haruka estaba en buenas manos, Naruto decide que entrar a la academia, ya que no le servía de nada quedarse ahí.

**XzXzX**

"Muy bien, viendo que todos ya están aquí, me presentare," Dice un hombre con una cicatriz en su nariz, el cual se puede identificar como uno de los profesores de la academia, "Mi nombre es Umino Iruka, y esta persona a mi lado es Mizuki," Dice Iruka refiriéndose a el mismo y al hombre de cabello blanco que se encuentra sentado en una silla.

"A partir de este año yo seré el profesor de ustedes, para que puedan graduarse y convertirse en ninjas de Konoha," Finaliza de hablar Iruka.

Mirando a la lista de estudiantes que le fue entregada, Iruka puede apreciar a los estudiantes que provienen de los varios Clanes de Konoha, e incluso a la mismísima hija del Yondaime!

'_Namikaze Haruka, eh? Probablemente ella ya se encuentre en el nivel de un Genin_… ' Pensaba Iruka mientras observaba su la pagina de ella en su lista.

Antes de que otro nombre llamase su atención.

'_Namikaze Naruto_?' Se pregunto a si mismo Iruka, ya que él no había escuchado hablar de esa persona, sin embargo su perfil confirmaba que ese era su verdadero nombre, además de también ser el hijo del Yondaime.

Enfocando su mirada a través de los estudiantes Iruka pudo encontrar a quien estaba buscando.

Sentado al lado de una ventana se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio, quien simplemente tenía su vista enfocada afuera, ese chico parecía no sentirse nervioso ni nada por el estilo y se notaba que era una persona calmada, totalmente diferente que su hermana, de la cual Iruka había oído hablar, de que era una persona muy activa.

Sin embargo pareciese que Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando, ya que solo un segundo después de que Iruka hubiese enfocado si mirada en el rubio, Naruto simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia Iruka, mirando al instructor con sus ojos azules.

Iruka retrocedió unos pocos pasos ante esa reacción.

'_Ese chico tiene una buena intuición,_' Pensó Iruka, mientras escribía eso en la hoja de información de Naruto, ya que Iruka, siendo un Chunin, el sabia como observar a alguien sin levantar la menor sospecha, de hecho en este punto ni siquiera los herederos de los clanes se hubiesen dado cuenta si Iruka los estuviese observando, ni siquiera Haruka.

Eso impresiono a Iruka, quien sintió que Naruto también tenía un gran potencial.

"Muy bien, entonces ahora mismo comenzaremos con las clases, nuestra primera lección será…".

Y con eso comenzó el primer día de academia de Naruto.

**XzXzX**

Ahora nos encontramos en la parte final del primer día de clases, después de dar las lecciones básicas, y decir lo que en esencia era el Chakra, además de lo que podría pasar cuando sean ninjas, se decidió probar las capacidades de combate de los estudiantes, en otras palabras una pequeña serie de peleas.

En la cual la mayoría de los herederos de los Clanes ganaron, ya que ellos tenían un poco de experiencia que el resto de los estudiantes que provenían de familias de civiles.

Incluso Haruka fue capaz de derrotar a su oponente en diez segundos, lo que se consideraría un record.

El único de ellos que no gano fue Shikamaru, ya que él se rindió rápidamente para poder seguir descansando.

Eso dejo únicamente a dos personas para hacer el último combate del día.

Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto.

"Ahora necesito que Uchiha Sasuke y Namikaze Naruto se pongan en la arena," Anuncia Mizuki, refiriéndose al lugar que usan para ese tipo de combates.

Ambos jóvenes hacen lo que se les dijo, y cada uno se pone al extremo opuesto de la arena.

"Naru-nii…" Murmura Haruka con preocupación, ya que según ella recuerda haber visto, Naruto no entrenaba, por lo que estará en serios problemas si se enfrenta en contra de Sasuke, quien tiene un considerable nivel para su edad.

Por otra parte, pereciese que Sasuke tiene algo que decir.

"Ríndete," Comienza a hablar el Uchiha "Tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad en contra de alguien como yo, además mis padres nunca te mencionaron, por lo que debes ser realmente débil," Dice Sasuke.

Eso era verdad, Haruka visitaba a veces el lugar de Clan Uchiha, ahí fue donde conoció a Itachi y a Sasuke, formando una especie de rivalidad con él. Sin embargo Naruto nunca había ido junto con su familia, por lo que Sasuke se sorprendió al saber que Haruka tenía un hermano, aunque recuerda que Haruka menciono que el también tenía un hermano, pero Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia.

De hecho no era solo el, los amigos de Haruka se sorprendieron también de escuchar acerca de Naruto, incluso preguntándole a ella si eso era cierto, cosa que la pelirroja confirmo.

De vuelta con Naruto, perece que el rubio ya tiene la respuesta para las palabras de Sasuke.

"Cállate," Dice simplemente Naruto, cosa que sorprende a los demás "Si únicamente viniste para hablar, entonces te sugiero que te retires," Dice el rubio con un tono de voz calmando, como si las palabras de Sasuke no hubieran hecho nada.

Y eso enojo al Uchiha.

"Muy bien, si así lo quieres, te enseñare una lección!" Exclama Sasuke, quien se pone en el estilo de combate de su familia y se lanza hacia Naruto, con la intención de derrotarlo rápidamente.

Naruto simplemente se quedo ahí parado, viendo como Sasuke se acercaba con la intención de acabar con él.

El rubio simplemente retrocede medio paso, lo que causa que Sasuke pierda un poco su balance, ya que Naruto se había quitado de la dirección del puño del Uchiha.

Entonces sin perder tiempo, Naruto simplemente le da una patada en el estomago a Sasuke, cosa que lo manda a volar fuera de la arena.

El encuentro únicamente duro cinco segundos.

"Ya que la pelea termino, me retirare," Dice Naruto mientras lentamente camina afuera de la arena, sin importarle las miradas que el esta recibiendo de prácticamente todos los presentes.

Naruto acababa de derrotar al hijo del líder de uno de los Clanes más poderosos de Konoha, y lo hiso parecer fácil!

Además de que por la forma en la que derroto a Sasuke, uno podría decir que Naruto no siquiera lo estaba intentando.

"G-ganador, N-namikaze Naruto!" Anuncia Mizuki, quien todavía se encontraba sorprendido por la manera en la que se desarrollo el encuentro.

Y mientras eso pasaba, solo había un pensamiento en la cabeza de Haruka.

'_Nii-kun, desde cuando eres tan fuerte?_' Era lo que pensaba Haruka.

**-Mansión Namikaze-**

Ahora podemos ver a Naruto y Haruka acercarse a la mansión, ya habiendo terminado el primer día de clases, aunque la pelirroja tenía su mirada fija en su hermano todavía preguntándose cuan realmente fuerte es el rubio, ya que ni siquiera ella, quien recibía todo el entrenamiento, hubiese podido derrotar a Sasuke en cinco segundos .

"Ya llegamos," Dice Naruto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Haruka.

"S-si," Responde rápidamente la pelirroja.

Naruto simplemente abre la puerta y al ver adentro no se encuentra con nadie, lo que le parece algo raro, ya que el esperaba que sus padres estuviesen ahí para recibir a Haruka para celebrar por su primer día de academia.

Decidiendo no preocuparse por eso, el rubio sube a su habitación, donde planea descansar un poco y después prepararse algo para comer.

Cuando Haruka vio que su hermano ya había subido las escaleras hasta su habitación, ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, antes de que una voz llamase la atención de la pelirroja.

"Haruka-chan," Se escucha la voz de Kushina llamando a su hija.

Haruka se voltea para ver a su madre aparecer, por lo que pareciese que ella estaba ahí desde el principio y salió únicamente cuando Naruto ya se había ido.

No solo ella, Minato también estaba ahí, ya que él había decidido que era mejor salir más temprano, ya que este es un día especial.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta Haruka, ya que se le hacía extraño que sus padres fuesen a recibirlas ahora y no cuando había llegado con Naruto.

"Haruka-chan," Comienza a hablar Kushina, "Ven aquí, hay algo que tenemos que decirte," Dice la pelirroja mayor, cosa que causa que Haruka curiosamente se acerque.

Entonces ambos padres le explican a Haruka que ellos han tomado la decisión de empezar a entrenar a Naruto, cosa que realmente alegra a la pequeña pelirroja, ya que eso significa que ella podrá pasar más tiempo y conocer más a su hermano.

"Qué bien! Estoy segura de que a Naru-nii le encantara!" Exclama alegremente Haruka, cosa que hace sonreír a sus padres.

"Ya hemos decidido decírselo a la hora de la cena," Dice Minato, "Entonces deberías prepararte para ese momento, Haruka," Con eso el Yondaime y su esposa proceden a retirase.

Haruka estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, pero súbitamente recordó lo que había pasado el día de hoy durante la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" Llama Haruka sus padres, los cuales inmediatamente se voltean a ver a su hija.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta Kushina.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirles…" Y con eso la pequeña pelirroja comienza a explicarle a sus padres como ocurrió la lucha entre Naruto y Sasuke, la cual termino con el Namikaze derrotando al Uchiha en cinco segundos, sin siquiera esforzarse.

Sobra decir que eso dejo realmente impresionados a Minato y a Kushina, ya que según lo que ellos sabían, Sasuke era bastante fuerte, hasta el punto de que el pudiese darle dificultades a Haruka en combate.

Simplemente escuchar como paso todo dejo una sola pregunta en la cabeza del Yondaime y su esposa.

'_Que tan fuerte es Naruto?_' Era lo que se preguntaban mentalmente Minato y Kushina.

**-Con Naruto-**

En estos momentos Naruto se encuentra dándose un baño, ya que el día fue un tanto agotador para él, pero nada en comparación con su entrenamiento regular.

"Ahh," Es el sonido de relajo que hace Naruto, mientras deja que el agua caliente moje su cuerpo, "Con esto ya termino mi primer día, ahora solo faltan unos pocos años para graduarme y poder ir en misiones," Dice el rubio.

"**Así es, sin embargo parece que gracias a la mañana de hoy, tus padres se han dado cuenta de tu presencia,**" Dice Teresa, quien también se encuentra disfrutando del agua caliente.

Aunque ella no tuviese un cuerpo físico que le permitiese interactuar con objetos sólidos fuera de la mente de Naruto, ella todavía podía simplemente disfrutar del ambiente, además de que puede ser un poco aburrido estar todo el tiempo dentro de la mente del rubio.

Naruto por su parte no se ve afectado en lo más mínimo por el hecho de que Teresa lo esté acompañando, ya que para empezar el baño es grande, suficiente para varias personas, y segundo al haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella que no le molesta verla desnuda.

Aunque solo hay una cosa que no le gusta de esa situación a Naruto, y eso es el 'Estigma' de Teresa.

A Naruto le fue explicado que para traspasar la carne y sangre de los Yoma a las futuras Claymore. La Organizacion les abre la parte frontal del cuerpo desde el final del cuello hasta el inicio de las piernas, donde meten la sangre y carne de los Yoma.

Y por alguna razón desconocida, las Claymore son incapaces de cerrar esa herida, aun cuando ellas pueden unir las extremidades que les fueron cortadas, e incluso otras pueden simplemente regenerarse si llegasen a sufrir heridas muy graves, pero el 'Estigma' parece ser la excepción.

Decidiendo simplemente no pensar en ese tema, Naruto decide responderle a Teresa.

"Cierto, pero no creo que cambie mucho mi situación, ya que probablemente continúen entrenando a Haruka," Dice calmadamente Naruto.

Normalmente un niño de su edad hubiese estado enojado con sus padres dándole toda su atención y entrenamiento a su hermana, incluso llegando hasta el punto de huir de casa.

Sin embargo Naruto no era de esa clase de persona, ya que sus experiencias con Teresa y con el pasado de la rubia, lo hicieron entender un poco más el mundo.

Además de que cuando vio lo que Clare tuvo que aguantar como niña, y todo el esfuerzo que hiso para llegar a cambiar un poco a Teresa, eso fue suficiente para que Naruto se dijese así mismo que si Clare pudo aguantar todo eso, el podría aguantar la falta de atención de su familia.

Además de que Naruto tenía a Teresa, por lo que nunca se sintió abandonado.

Decidiendo que ya era momento de terminar, Naruto procede a dirigirse a su habitación.

**XzXzX**

En este momento Naruto se encuentra sobre su cama, considerando que hacer, ya que ha estado pensando en hacerle una importante petición a Teresa, pero no el sabe si ahora es el momento adecuado.

"No sé si será adecuado preguntarle eso, pero ella quizás acepte…" Murmuraba el rubio para si mismo.

Justo en ese momento Naruto escucha a alguien tocar la puerta.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Naru-nii! La cena esta lista!" Se escucha la voz de Haruka llamar a través de la puerta, cosa que le parece extraña a Naruto, ya que usualmente él es quien se hace su propia comida.

"Ya voy…" Responde Naruto, quizás su familia se dieron cuenta de que el no come con ellos?

'_Esto realmente podría complicar las cosas,_' Pensaba Naruto mientras bajaba las escaleras, ya que si su familia empezaba a prestarle atención a él, eso significaba que el ya no podrá entrenar en paz con Teresa, como siempre lo había hecho.

**XzXzX**

Naruto finalmente llego al comedor de la mansión, donde vio que su familia ya estaba sentada, y además estaban le sonriendo.

"Naruto," Comienza a hablar Minato, "Siéntate y dinos como estuvo tu día," Dice el Yondaime, indicando la silla que se encontraba vacía.

Naruto simplemente hace lo que Minato le dice, y toma unos pocos bocados de comida antes de responderle a su padre.

"Mi día estuvo bien, no hay mucho de qué hablar, además estoy seguro de que Haruka ya debe haberles contado en más detalle cómo estuvo el día," Responde simplemente Naruto.

Esa respuesta pareció no agradarles a sus padres, Haruka sin embargo estaba mirando preocupadamente a Naruto, ya que ella no recuerda que el tuviese ese tipo de actitud en el pasado.

"Naru-chan," Comienza a hablar Kushina, "A decir verdad hay algo importante que queremos decirte,".

"Qué es?" Pregunta Naruto.

Haruka estaba sonriendo, ya que ella sabía que lo que iban a decir le encentaría a su hermano.

"Tu padre y yo hemos decidido comenzar tu entrenamiento," Dice felizmente Kushina.

Ahora, la familia Namikaze se esperaba que Naruto comenzase a mostrar una reacción, como alegremente ponerse a saltar por el lugar.

Sin embargo, en lugar de la reacción esperada, Naruto simplemente se quedo ahí, con una mirada pensativa en sus ojos.

"Que debería hacer…" Hablo para sí mismo el rubio menor, sin embargo su familia pudo escuchar eso, acaso Naruto estaba considerando aceptar el entrenamiento?

"Naru-nii…" Trato de hablar Haruka, sin embargo Naruto ya había tomado una decisión.

"Es obligatorio aceptar?" Pregunta Naruto, lo que causa que su familia se sorprendiese.

Minato es el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa que las pablaras de Naruto dejaron, y decide responderle.

"No, no lo es," Comienza ha hablar el Yondaime, "Pero Naruto, Kushina-chan planea entrenarte en el estilo de Taijutsu del Clan Uzumaki, además de enseñarte también acerca de Fuuinjutsu, y Kenjutsu," Dice Minato.

Naruto estuvo a punto de reírse cuando su padre menciono la parte de Kenjutsu, ya que el está siendo entrenado en esa área por una Claymore que fue la Número Uno de la Organización.

"Además," Continua hablando Minato, "Estoy planeando enseñarte el Rasengan," Finaliza de hablar el Hokage, convencido de que con eso Naruto aceptaría.

"Lo siento," Es la respuesta que sale de la boca de Naruto, "Pero no estoy interesado," Con esas palabras el rubio simplemente tomo el plato y cubiertos en los que había comido, y los llevo a la cocina, para después subir de regreso a su habitación.

Lo que él no sabía era que esa respuesta había afectado a su familia.

Minato y Kushina estaban sin palabras, ya que jamás se hubiesen esperado esa respuesta.

Haruka por su parte se encontraba sorprendida también, hasta que unos rastros de lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos, ya que Naruto realmetne había cambiado y además había rechazado el entrenamiento de sus padres, por lo que ellos no podrían pasar más tiempo juntos.

"Nii-kun…" Fueron las últimas palabras que Haruka pudo decir.

**XzXzX**

Naruto estaba en su habitación, el se encontraba pensando en lo que había pasado, el ciertamente no se esperaba eso, y aunque hubiese sido una gran ayuda, lamentablemente eso hubiese significado que su entrenamiento con Teresa se vería interrumpido, por lo que decidió rechazar la oferta.

"**Estas seguro de que fue una buena decisión?**" Pregunta Teresa, quien se materializa en la habitación.

"Si," Responde calmadamente Naruto, "Aunque eso signifique que ellos tendrán su atención más enfocada en mi," Suspira el rubio.

Es en ese momento que Naruto decide armarse de valor y hacerle a Teresa una pregunta que se estaba guardando.

"Teresa…" Comienza a hablar Naruto.

"**Que pasa?**" Pregunta la Claymore, quien últimamente ha estado sintiendo que Naruto tiene algo quiere decirle, pero decidió esperar a que el rubio decidiese decirlo por si mismo.

"Por favor, quiero que me enseñes tu habilidad para sentir el Yoki!" Dice finalmente Naruto.

Teresa simplemente se queda mirando a Naruto, con un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos plateados.

Cuál será la decisión de Teresa?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Y aquí está el cap. Se que no hubo mucha acción, pero habrá mas acción en capítulos próximos.

Como verán Naruto esta apunto de aprender una habilidad realmente poderosa.

Por cierto tengo una encuesta para decidir quién será la pareja de Naruto, ya que Clare es únicamente mi opción principal, actualmente las cosas están así:

Galatea (Primer lugar). Clare (Segundo lugar). Dietrich (Tercer lugar).

Pero eso podría cambiar en el futuro.

El próximo cap será de los últimos días de academia de Naruto, además de otras cosas.

Jaa Nee!


	3. Acto 02: Graduación

**Acto 02: Graduación.**

**-Jardín de la Mansión Namikaze, (Seis Años Después) -**

En este momento, en un claro en medio del gran jardín que rodea a la mansión de la familia Namikaze, podemos observar una figura blandiendo una espada.

Esa figura es un chico de catorce años con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

El es Namikaze Naruto, quien actualmente se encuentra entrenando con su Espada.

En este momento se puede observar la habilidad que ese chico posee, ya que sus movimientos dan la impresión de que es una Espadachín que ha estado en numerosas batallas.

Sin embargo eso no es cierto, ya que Naruto únicamente ha cruzado Espadas con una sola persona.

Esa persona fue conocida en vida como la Claymore Numero Uno de la Organización, esa guerrera se gano su apodo por el simple hecho de que ella no tenía ninguna técnica o característica que la distinguiese de las otras, valiéndose únicamente de sus habilidades básicas y su gran habilidad para sentir el Yoki, por lo que el único rasgo que uno podía mencionar de ella era esa sonrisa débil que aparecía en su cara cada vez que mataba a los Yoma.

El nombre de esa persona es Teresa.

También conocida por su apodo, 'Teresa de la Sonrisa Débil'.

Naruto ha estado entrenando con Teresa por los últimos años, el entrenamiento principalmente consistía en Teresa diciéndole que hacer y como sostener adecuadamente su Espada, para luego entrenar con la misma Espada en el mundo real.

La otra parte consistía en probar cuanto tiempo el cuerpo de Naruto podía resistir el Yoki, y aunque al principio podía aguantarlo por cinco minutos, con el paso de los años el rubio llego hasta ser capaz de soportar su estado de 'Pseudo-Claymore' por diez minutos, aun así el no ha llegado al punto donde los ojos se vuelven amarillos.

Sin embargo, eso termino por cambiar, ya que exactamente hace seis años, Naruto empezó a practicar directamente con Teresa.

Así es, Naruto y Teresa cruzaban sus espadas para el entrenamiento del joven.

Claro que al principio Naruto no podía durar ni cinco segundos antes de ser totalmente derrotado por la Antigua Numero Uno.

Pero gradualmente la habilidad de Naruto con la Espada fue creciendo hasta el punto de ya ser capaz de mantenerse en una pelea con Teresa por alrededor de quince segundos.

Por supuesto que Teresa no estaba peleando con la intención de lastimar seriamente a Naruto, ya que si ella realmente lo quisiese, el rubio sería derrotado en menos de diez segundos.

Pero considerando que hablamos de una de las Claymore más poderosa que haya existido, uno debería felicitar a Naruto por ser capaz de aguantar el arduo entrenamiento y además pelear con Teresa, ya que casi todo el mundo se hubiese rendido el primer o segundo año.

De regreso con Naruto, el rubio acababa de terminar su entrenamiento matutino.

"Muy bien," Dice Naruto mientras se estira, "Con eso ya termine," Al terminar esas palabras el rubio simplemente clava su Claymore en el suelo y se recuesta en ella para descansar, ya que por alguna razón Naruto termino por preferir esa manera, y cualquier otra le parecía un tanto incomoda.

Pasan unos pocos minutos, entonces aparece de la nada cierta mujer que solo Naruto sabe de su existencia.

"**Así que hoy es tu ultimo día de academia,**" Dice Teresa mientras ella se apoya en un árbol.

Naruto asiente, "Si, con esto finalmente podre ir a misiones y probar mi fuerza peleando con otras ninjas," Dice el rubio.

Pero antes de que Naruto y Teresa pudiesen continuar hablando, ellos son interrumpidos por la voz de una persona con la que Naruto es muy familiar.

"Naru-nii! Ya es hora de ir a la academia!" Se escucha un poco a lo lejos la voz de la hermana de Naruto, Namikaze Haruka. Y por el tono, se puede notar que lentamente se va acercando.

Naruto simplemente hace desaparecer su Claymore, ya que incluso hasta este día, nadie aparte de Teresa ha visto su Espada.

Levantándose del suelo, Naruto procede a recostarse en un árbol.

Unos segundos más tarde se puede apreciar a una chica de largo cabello rojo, con catorce años de edad, esa chica ya estaba bien desarrollada para su edad, llegando a tener una Copa-C.

Naruto por su parte da un inaudible suspiro, ya que Haruka había descubierto su lugar de entrenamiento que el mantenía en secreto, eso paso hace tres años, cuando estaba entrenando en su estado de 'Pseudo-Claymore', afortunadamente el rubio ya había desarrollado sus sentidos lo suficiente para ese entonces, por lo que rápidamente cancelo ese estado y volvió a su forma normal, pretendiendo estar descansando en el claro.

Lamentablemente eso significaba que ahora Haruka sabia donde encontrarlo, por lo que antes era un pacifico entrenamiento en paz, ahora se volvía mas difícil, ya que la pelirroja usaba el tiempo libre del entrenamiento que tenia con sus padres para buscar a Naruto para pasar más tiempo con él.

Por lo que cada vez que ella se acercaba a esa área, Naruto tenía que detener su entrenamiento momentáneamente y pretender estar pasando el rato.

Haruka, viendo que su hermano esta donde siempre, decide acercarse.

"_Mou_, Naru-nii! Llegaremos tarde si te quedas ahí," Dice la pelirroja mientras espera a que su hermano se levante para poder ir juntos a la academia, y eso era especialmente importante hoy, ya que sería el día de la graduación.

"Ya voy," Responde Naruto mientras se levanta del árbol, aunque Haruka había venido múltiples veces a ese lugar, en ninguna ocasión ella había logrado encontrar al rubio en pleno entrenamiento, por lo que hasta donde la pelirroja sabia, ese era únicamente un lugar donde su hermano iba a descansar.

'_Además, no es como si fuese posible para ti encontrarme por sorpresa,_' Pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba con Haruka fuera de la mansión, en dirección a la academia, '_Ya que puedo fácilmente detectarte a varios metros,_' Pensó el rubio.

Cuando Naruto le había pedido hace años a Teresa que le enseñase a detectar el Yoki como ella lo hacía, en un principio ella no estaba segura de que fuese a funcionar, ya que ella le explico que esa habilidad no se podía enseñar, que era algo más profundo, y que únicamente ella podría ayudarle si el rubio también tenía el potencial de dominar esa habilidad.

Y aunque en un principio Naruto se sintió un poco decepcionado, decidió intentar descubrir si el también poseía el talento requerido para dominar la gran Percepción del Yoki de Teresa.

Para la sorpresa de la anterior Numero Uno, Naruto mostro que tenía el potencial de dominar esa habilidad, cosa que era demasiado para ser una coincidencia.

Por lo que Teresa teorizo que Naruto, al estar todos esos años expuesto al alma de ella, le dieron a Naruto la capacidad de Percepción de Yoki.

Naruto le había preguntado si era posible que existiese otra persona con la misma capacidad, a lo que Teresa le explico que la única posibilidad sería que La Organización crease una Claymore usando la carne de ella para hacer una Claymore. Pero eso no era posible, ya que ellos nunca utilizaban la carne de otras Claymores para crear una nueva guerrera, la cual sería únicamente un cuarto Yoma, en lugar de ser mitad Yoma como se supone que debería ser, por lo que si ese fuese el caso, esa guerrera seria más débil que el promedio.

Así que eso no sería posible…

… Hasta donde Teresa sabía.

Naruto entreno su propia versión de esa habilidad, para que le permitiese leer el flujo de Chakra de una persona, como Teresa lo hacía cuando peleaba en contra de un Yoma.

Por lo que con el paso de los años el rubio llego a ser bastante bueno detectando Chakra, por lo que le era todavía más fácil saber donde Haruka se encontraba, ya que el Chakra de un Jinchuuriki era muy fácil de detectar, incluso cuando ella trataba de ocultar su presencia, Naruto siempre sabría si ella se está acercando a él.

En otras palabras, para un Jinchuuriki le era imposible realizar un ataque sorpresa en Naruto, no importa lo buenos que sean en ocultarse.

De regreso con Naruto, en este momento el rubio y su hermana pelirroja se encuentran caminando hacia la academia para el ultimo día de clases, y mientras ellos caminan se pueden apreciar las miradas de varias jóvenes que se encuentran observando al rubio con corazones en sus ojos.

Haruka parece irritada a la atención que esas jóvenes le están dando a su hermano, por lo que lanza una mirada hacia esas chicas, lo que inmediatamente causa que miren hacia otro lado, ya habiendo hecho eso, la pelirroja suspira profundamente, ya que desde hace unos años varias chicas ya han puesto sus ojos en su hermano, quien se ha vuelto bastante atractivo con el paso de los años.

Y por alguna razón Haruka se siente bastante irritada cuando eso pasa.

Naruto por su parte no le daba mucha importancia a las miradas de afecto que el recibía, y simplemente continúa caminando como si nada, aunque en un principio fue una nueva sensación para el recibir ese tipo de miradas de otras personas, rápidamente termino por acostumbrarse.

"Naru-nii…" Comienza a hablar Haruka, quien intenta buscar un tema de conversación para que la caminata hacia la academia no sea tan silenciosa, "Crees que nos irá bien como ninjas de Konoha?" Pregunta la pelirroja.

"Con tu entrenamiento, no creo que sea un problema," Responde Naruto mientras continua caminando, "Además tu eres la número uno de la clase, por lo que tienes más posibilidades de sobrevivir," Dice el Rubio.

"Naru-nii… también podrías estar entre los mejores de las clases si tan solo decidieses usar-" Pero antes de que Haruka pudiese terminar sus palabras, una fuerte voz se puede escuchar en dirección hacia ellos.

"Nnnnaaaruuto-kuun!" Se escucha una voz a la distancia, donde su puede ver una nube de polvo acercarse a Naruto y Haruka a una gran velocidad, con la cual el llegara en aproximadamente cinco segundos a donde se encuentran los hermanos Namikaze.

Haruka simplemente puso sus manos sobre su cara mientras daba un profundo suspiro, mientras que Naruto miraba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a esa figura acercarse a donde él se encontraba.

Cinco segundos después la figura finalmente llego hacia donde se encuentran Naruto y Haruka, cuando la nube de polvo se disipa se puede apreciar a una persona.

Ese es un chico de catorce años con cabello negro y unas cejas un tanto grandes, además de que su rasgo distintivo es que viste un traje de Spandex verde.

"_Ohayou, _Lee-kun," Dice Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun!" Responde enérgicamente Rock Lee.

Naruto había conocido a Lee hace un año atrás, después de haber derrotado a un estudiante con solo una patada como él solía hacerlo, el rubio decidió recorrer uno de los campos de entrenamiento, ya que no tenía ganas de regresar inmediatamente a casa.

Ahí fue donde vio a Lee entrenándose duramente, cosa que sorprendió mucho al rubio, ya que incluso el, quien está siendo entrenado por Teresa, no llegaba a tales extremos.

Naruto se acerco a Lee cuando el chico de Spandex verde ya había terminado su entrenamiento y se encontraba descansando en el suelo.

Lee reconoció inmediatamente a Naruto como el hijo del Yondaime, y le pregunto qué hacia ahí, a lo que el rubio lo respondió que simplemente estaba paseando por las áreas de entrenamiento, y que realmente lo había impresionado cuanto entrenamiento era capaz de aguantar Lee.

El chico de Spandex verde se puso feliz al recibir un cumplido de alguien como Naruto, ya que él había escuchado que el hijo del Yondaime era un chico bastante calmado, quien estaba como el número uno en Taijutsu de su clase.

Entonces Naruto le pregunto la razón de porque Lee se entrenaba tan duro.

Resulta que Lee había nacido incapaz de utilizar Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, lo que causo que se convirtiese en la burla de sus compañeros de clase, y que los profesores lo marcasen como un fracaso. Pero aun así el chico persevero, determinado a convertirse en un gran Shinobi que solo utilice Taijutsu, incluso llegando a graduarse.

Esa historia conmovió a Naruto, ya que Rock Lee era el perfecto ejemplo de cómo el trabajo duro funciona.

En ese momento Naruto le dijo a Lee, acerca de que ellos eran 'similares' en cierto punto, cuando Lee escucho acerca de la situación de Naruto en su clase, se sorprendió, y más aun por el hecho de que el rubio lleve tal record.

Por lo que Rock Lee desafío a Naruto a una pelea, y sorprendentemente para él, Naruto acepto.

Esa pelea fue realmente dura para ambos, ya que Naruto no fue capaz de derrotar a Rock Lee con un solo movimiento, como solía hacerlo con los chicos de su clase, de hecho el chico de verde fue capaz de aguantar una de las patadas de Naruto, la cual siempre derrotaba a cualquiera de su clase.

La pelea so prolongo por diez minutos, lo cual finalmente termino con la victoria de Rock Lee.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, ya que esa fue la primera vez que él era derrotado por alguien quien no fuese Teresa.

De hecho en esa pelea Naruto utilizo su Percepción del Chakra, y aunque fue capaz de predecir los movimientos de Lee, el rubio no reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para contrarrestar efectivamente, lo que termino con su derrota.

A partir de ese día Naruto y Lee se convirtieron en buenos amigos, cosa que sorprendió a muchos, ya que nadie se esperaría que el chico de verde que se la pasa entrenando y dando su mejor esfuerzo, se pudiese llevar bien con el chico de gris que tiene un aire de calma y serenidad alrededor suyo.

Haruka por su parte miraba un poco irritada como Naruto y Lee hablaban casualmente.

Ya que ella había estaba intentando desde hace años hacer que Naruto se abriese mas con ella y con la familia, pero hasta ahora no lo había logrado.

Sin embargo a Rock Lee le bastó solo un día para que Naruto lo aceptase como amigo.

"Entonces, Naruto-san, crees que podríamos tener un combate de practica?" Pregunta el chico de Verde.

"Hmmm…" Comienza a pensar Naruto, "Lo siento, pero no puedo en este momento, ya que es mi día de graduación," Responde el rubio, ya que con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto un habito para el entrenar con Lee en Taijutsu, ya que él chico de verde es el único con quien Naruto puede pelear y que no sea derrotado en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque para ser justos, Naruto nunca utilizo su estado de 'Pseudo-Claymore', en contra de Lee, tampoco utilizo su Espada.

"Ya veo," Responde Rock Lee, "Este realmente es un día importante. Entonces iré a entrenarme!" Y con eso el chico de Spandex verde dejo el lugar, dejando una nube de polvo siguiendo su rastro.

"Él nunca cambiara, siempre da su máximo esfuerzo…" Dice Naruto a nadie en particular, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección de la academia, con Haruka siguiéndolo.

'_Como es posible que esos dos sean amigos?_' Pensaba la pelirroja mientras seguía a su hermano.

Ya que Rock Lee era el único amigo que tenia Naruto, a diferencia de ella, quien era amiga de todos los herederos de los Clanes, de hecho Haruka había intentado convencer a Naruto de que también se hiciese amigo de los amigos de ella, sin embargo el rubio no ha mostrado ningún interés.

Los dos hermanos continúan yendo en dirección a lo que sería el último día de academia para ambos.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Raison D'etre)

**Ah, Ikutsumono Yoru Wo Koete** (Ah, He Cruzado una Incontable Cantidad de Noches)

Podemos ver a Naruto en su traje de Claymore, con su Espada en su espalda, mirando hacia la cámara, inmediatamente el desenvaina su Espada y se pone en posición de combate.

**Koota Yume To Kieyuku Namida** (A Través Sueños Congelados Y Lagrimas Que se Desvanecen)

En una rápida escena podemos ver la siluete de algunas de las Claymore, pero no se puede distinguir ninguna, antes de que le escena se enfoque en los ojos plateados de Naruto.

**Woe Me Woe Me Love Me** (Pobre de mí, Pobre de mí, Ámame)

Primero vemos a un joven Naruto sonriendo alegremente, luego vemos a Teresa de perfil, quien lleva una leve sonrisa, y finamente vemos a un Naruto mas adulto dando una sonrisa débil.

**Hito Wo Aisenai** (No Puedo Amar a Nadie)

Ahora vemos a Naruto enfrentándose a un gran grupo de ninjas junto con su Claymore, a los cuales el rubio termina cortando fácilmente.

**Demo Mi Ga Nikui** (Por eso me Odio a mi Mismo)

Entonces vemos a un determinado Naruto viendo en la dirección donde se encuentra el Continente de las Claymore, mientras se puede ver la imagen de Konoha junto a su familia detrás de el, la cual se hace cada vez más pequeña.

**Kokomande Aruitemo Owari Ga Mienai** (Aun Habiendo Caminado tan Lejos Sigo Sin Ver el Final)

Naruto se encuentra caminando hacia el horizonte él solo, con el sol a punto de ponerse.

**Kako No Kioku Wo Michizureni** (Llevando Conmigo los Recuerdos del Pasado)

Naruto y Teresa se encuentran el uno al frente del otro, ambos con los ojos cerrados, para que después la imagen de ambos se cruce, y en lugar de ellos se ven dos Espadas idénticas enterradas en el suelo, la una junto a la otra.

**Kono Mi Wa Nani Iro De Somariyukunodarou** (Por Cual Color Sera Corrompido Este Cuerpo?)

Naruto se encuentra luchando el solo en contra de un gran grupo de Yomas, sin embargo detrás de ellos se encuentra Priscilla, quien observa impasivamente a Naruto, quien al verla se enojo tanto que el color de sus ojos cambio a amarillo, y se prepara para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas.

**Kotae Wo Sagashiteru** (Estoy Buscando esa Respuesta)

En la escena final podemos ver a Naruto, quien se encuentra observando una pradera, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero en esta ocasión el tiene una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.

Súbitamente el siente una mano tocando su hombro, y se voltea para observar al resto de las Claymore, quienes le están sonriendo, lo que causa que Naruto se levante y se dirija hacia ellas.

**XzXzX**

**-Academia Ninja de Konoha-**

En este momento se encuentra lleno salón de clases con los estudiantes que estudiaron por años para poder llegar hasta este punto.

Algunos se preguntan si realmente conseguirán pasar, mientras que otros están más tranquilos, ya que confían en el entrenamiento que recibieron.

Y en un rincón, justo al lado de la ventana se encuentra un chico rubio vestido de Gris, quien tranquilamente observa hacia afuera.

Algunos estudiantes que se encontraban cerca de donde Naruto estaba sentado, deciden alejarse un poco, ya que por alguna razón el aire de tranquilidad y elegancia del rubio hacen sentir incómodos a unos pocos estudiantes.

En el otro extremo del salón se encontraba Haruka, quien estaba hablando con su mejor amiga, Hinata.

"Y entonces, finalmente pude dominar esa técnica," Le dice la Namikaze a la Hyuuga.

"F-feli-cidades, H-aruka-chan," Responde Hinata, quien le lanza una leve mirada a Naruto, para después sonrojarse y mirar para otro lado.

Sin embargo Haruka se da cuenta de eso, lo que causa que una sonrisa se forme en los labios de la pelirroja, quien decide actuar.

"_Ne, _Hinata-chan, no crees que deberíamos ir a sentarnos junto a mi hermano?" Dice Haruka, lo que inmediatamente sorprende a Hinata.

"Eh!? P-pero H-haruka-chan…" Sin embargo, antes de que la chica de ojos blancos terminase de hablar, ella ya había sido levantada de su puesto, y se dirigía en dirección hacia el rubio.

Pero antes de que ellas pudiesen acercarse, la puerta de la sala de clases se abre, y la presencia de cierta persona se da a conocer.

"Dobe!" Exclama la persona que acaba de entrar a la sala de clases.

Esa persona es un chico de cabello oscuro, quien ha estado tratando de mostrarle su superioridad a Naruto, y fallando continuamente.

Esa persona es Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh no…" Murmura quietamente Haruka, quien ya tiene una ligera idea de que es lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Si alguien se hubiese detenido a mirar, se hubiese dado cuenta del ligero cambio en la expresión de Naruto, su anteriormente calmada expresión ahora es una de ligera molestia.

Por lo que el rubio simplemente mira hacia la dirección de Sasuke.

"Necesitas algo?" Pregunta Naruto.

Sasuke simplemente camina hacia donde Naruto se encuentra sentado, mientras camina se puede ver determinación en los ojos del Uchiha.

Finalmente el se posiciona justo a la derecha de Naruto, y procede a sentarse al lado del rubio.

"Dobe, este será el día en el que por fin te derrotare," Dice Sasuke a Naruto.

Sin embargo, el rubio no parece afectado en lo mas mínimo por las palabras de Sasuke.

"Has dicho lo mismo durante los últimos años, pero nunca lograste darme si quiera un solo golpe," Responde tranquilamente el rubio, "Que te hace pensar que en esta ocasión podrás derrotarme?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Me he entrenado duramente, estoy seguro de que esta vez tu finalmente caerás," Dice Sasuke con confianza en su voz.

"Tú no eres el único que se entrena…" Murmura Naruto, quien recuerda partes de los más _intensos_ entrenamientos a los que Teresa lo había sometido.

No era precisamente algo bonito…

Antes de que la situación de Naruto y Sasuke pudiese continuar, Iruka y Mizuki finalmente aparecen en la sala de clases.

"Muy bien," Comienza a hablar Iruka, "Como ya sabrán este será su ultimo día como estudiantes, en el cual ustedes se graduaran para convertirse en ninjas de Konoha," Anuncia Iruka, cosa que pone a ciertas personas nerviosas, principalmente aquellos que no confían demasiado en sus habilidades.

Debido a eso, ciertos estudiantes tienen más confianza que otros.

"Entonces, la primera parte será el examen escrito," Dice Iruka.

Con eso los estudiantes se disponen a comenzar, al cabo de unos minutos, algunos de ellos ya habían logrado terminar, mientras que otros tenían dificultades haciéndolo.

En el caso de Naruto el ya estaba a punto de terminar, ya que en términos de conocimiento el estaba ligeramente por sobre la media, pero con eso era suficiente para ayudarlo a hacer su examen menos difícil.

Además al estar con Teresa el desarrollo una mente más tranquila, hasta el punto de poder escuchar sin problemas las lecciones de Iruka.

Finalmente Naruto termino, no fue el primero en hacerlo, ya que algunos estudiantes, entre ellos su propia hermana ya han terminado, pero le gano a Sasuke, quien todavía no termina.

Hasta que finalmente llego el tiempo de terminar el examen.

"Muy bien," Comienza a hablar Iruka, "Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, el examen termina en este instante," Finaliza de hablar el profesor.

Con eso todos los estudiantes dejan sus exámenes y además se puede escuchar a algunos de ellos murmurando cosas como 'No estaba listo', 'Necesitaba más tiempo'.

Mizuki procede a recoger todos los exámenes y comenzar a revisarlos mientras Iruka decide pasar a la segunda parte.

"Con el examen escrito concluido, es hora del examen final de Taijutsu," Anuncia Iruka, por lo que los estudiantes dejan la sala de clases y se preparan para ir afuera.

**XzXzX**

Ahora nos encontramos en el patio de la academia, en el lugar donde se han llevado a cabo varios combates de Taijutsu entre los estudiantes por varios años.

Y este día será el último para algunos.

"Muy bien, ahora daremos comienzo al examen final de Taijutsu," Dice Iruka, quien observa una lista con los nombres de los estudiantes, sin embargo esa misma lista tiene una orden especial del mismísimo Hokage.

'_Está terminantemente prohibido hacer un enfrentamiento entre Namikaze Naruto y Namikaze Haruka'_

Iruka suspira ante ese mensaje, el profesor de la academia no entiende la razón de esa orden, sin embargo ha estado ahí desde el segundo día de clases, por lo que durante todos esos años Naruto y su hermana nunca se han enfrentado.

Y aunque el nivel de Haruka es considerable, siendo ella la número uno generalmente hablando, Iruka se atrevería a decir que Naruto ganaría si se diese tal enfrentamiento.

Decidiendo no pensar en eso, Iruka decide hacer algo especial para el primer enfrentamiento.

"Muy bien, como es el ultimo día Mizuki y yo hemos decidido hacer algo especial para el primer enfrentamiento," Eso llama la atención de los estudiantes, los cuales se preguntan que podría ser, "En el primer enfrentamiento serán dos de los estudiantes los que decidirán enfrentarse el uno al otro, así que quien lo desee pase al frente," Dice Iruka.

Inmediatamente uno de los estudiantes responde.

"Sensei," Dice Sasuke, "Yo deseo enfrentarme a alguien en especial,".

Iruka suspira antes las palabras del joven Uchiha, ya que el profesor sabe perfectamente a quien Sasuke irá a escoger.

"Muy bien Sasuke, dinos a quien elijes," Dice Iruka.

"Escojo al dobe," Dice el Uchiha.

Naruto únicamente le lanza una mirada a Sasuke, esa mirada no tenía ningún sentimiento que diese a entender que el rubio estuviese enojado, sin embargo al parecer los ojos azules de Naruto daban a entender una ligera molestia ante ser escogido.

Ya que ese enfrentamiento se había dado en varias ocasiones entre los años de Naruto en la academia, siempre con el mismo resultado.

Iruka se dio cuenta de la mirada en los ojos de Naruto.

"Naruto," Dice el profesor, ganándose la atención del rubio vestido de gris, "Que hay de ti? Tú quieres pelear con Sasuke? " Pregunta Iruka.

"Está bien," Responde Naruto, "Además creo que Sasuke es la persona más fuerte a la que podría enfrentarme," Dice Naruto, quien le manda una leve mirada a cierta pelirroja, quien retrocede unos pasos.

Naruto está consciente de que su padre debe haber dado una orden a los profesores para que él y Haruka no tengan que enfrentarse en clases de Taijutsu, ya que él ha peleado en contra de todos los estudiantes al menos una vez, excepto por su hermana.

Dicha hermana por su parte retrocedió únicamente debido a la fría mirada de Naruto, y además ella se está… sonrojando? Naruto únicamente negó con la cabeza, ya que él tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Pero antes de entrar a la arena para pelear con Sasuke, Naruto le dirige una mirada a Iruka.

"Sensei…" Comienza a hablar el rubio, dando curiosidad acerca de lo que irá a decir, "…Gracias," Con eso dicho Naruto se pone en frente de Sasuke.

El simple hecho de que Naruto le dijese 'gracias' a Iruka sorprendió a los estudiantes, ya que el rubio usualmente no era muy cortes con nadie.

Aunque podría decirse que eso es porque Naruto casi ni habla con los demás.

Finalmente él y Sasuke están frente a frente.

"Dobe," Comienza a hablar el Uchiha, "Finalmente, esta vez serás derrotado!" Con esas palabras Sasuke se pone en guardia.

"Di lo que quieras," Responde el rubio mientras tiene sus brazos cruzados, "Aun así me gustaría conservar mi record, así que terminare esto rápidamente,".

Esas palabras enojaron a Sasuke.

"Eso no pasara!" Exclama Sasuke, "Ese record tuyo será finalmente roto!".

La única respuesta que consigue de Naruto es el rubio calmadamente levantando su mano y simplemente mostrarle a Sasuke su palma.

"Cinco segundos…" Es todo lo que dice Naruto.

Esas palabras hacen a los estudiantes murmurar entre ellos, ya que varios creen que Naruto realmente lograra conservar su record.

La razón es que Naruto se ha hecho famoso por un simple hecho, ese hecho es que él ha ganado absolutamente todos sus combates de Taijutsu en únicamente cinco segundos. Un record que absolutamente nadie en la historia de Konoha se ha acercado.

Y si Naruto llegase a ganar en esta ocasión, el pasara a la historia como el primer estudiante invicto que ha ganado todos su combates en cinco segundos.

Iruka viendo que ambos estaban listos decide iniciar el combate.

"Comiencen!" Exclama el Chuunin.

_5_

Naruto es quien toma la iniciativa, ya que el se lanza a una gran velocidad hacia Sasuke, únicamente para detenerse justo en frente del Uchiha y ponerse en posición de una patada.

_4_

Sasuke, quien ha visto las peleas de Naruto por años. Y usualmente siendo el mismo quien ha terminado derrotado, el sabe cómo responder, su reflejos se preparan, ya que el inmediatamente se pone en el estilo de combate del clan Uchiha.

_3_

El rubio inmediatamente lanza su patada hacia Sasuke.

_2_

Sasuke procede a bloquear esa misma patada con ambos brazos, cosa que hace sonreír al Uchiha, quien piensa que finalmente ha detenido al rubio y a su racha ganadora… o eso es lo que él cree.

_1_

Ya que aun cuando la patada ha sido bloqueada, todavía tiene una considerable fuerza en ella, por lo que termino por mandar a Sasuke a volar fuera de la arena.

_0_

Con eso el enfrentamiento se termina, en cinco segundos exactamente.

"Ya termine," Dice Naruto, quien procede a bajarse de la arena, sin darle importancia a los estudiantes que murmuran entre ellos.

"Increíble, el realmente lo logro…" Murmura uno.

"Una racha de solo victorias, todas ellas en tan solo cinco segundos…" Murmura otro.

Iruka decide declarar el ganador.

"Ganador, Namikaze Naruto!"Anuncia Iruka, mientras que Naruto da un leve asentimiento.

Sasuke logro ponerse en pie, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que había perdido, él le lanzo una mirada llena de malicia a Naruto.

Naruto no le dio importancia a eso, ya que para él esa mirada no lo intimidaba en nada, después de todo, después de su entrenamiento con Teresa y ver el pasado de ella, no hay mucho que pueda intimidar al rubio a este punto.

En lugar de eso Naruto fue hacia una muralla cercana, y procede a recostarse, ya que en el resto de los enfrentamientos no hay ninguno que llame particularmente su atención, por lo que podría usar ese momento para tomar una siesta.

Como cierto miembro del Clan Nara lo está haciendo ahora mismo.

Pero quizás no será tan fácil para Naruto.

Ya que cierta persona se está acercando a él.

"Naru-nii," Dice Haruka, lo que causa que el rubio habrá sus ojos para encontrarse con su hermana pelirroja.

"Que pasa?" Responde el rubio.

"Bueno… la pelea de Hinata-chan va a comenzar y me gustaría que la observes," Dice Haruka, señalando a la Hinata, quien va a combatir contra la heredera del Clan Yamanaka.

A decir verdad el no está realmente interesado en otras peleas, pero Naruto presiente que Haruka no lo dejara en paz hasta que acceda a observar a la mejor amiga de su hermana peleando.

"De acuerdo…" Responde el rubio con un inaudible suspiro.

Su respuesta hace sonreír a la pelirroja, quien le hace una seña a la chica de ojos blancos, cosa que la hace sonreír. Y por un momento Hinata le dirigió su mirada a Naruto, lo que la hace sonrojar y rápidamente quita su mirada del rubio.

Naruto únicamente levanta una ceja ante eso, el todavía no puede entender a las mujeres, será que Hinata es especialmente tímida con él, será por alguna razón en especial? Aunque Naruto no está seguro, ya que le ha visto a Haruka tener similares reacciones al estar cerca de él, incluso sonrojarse de la nada y mirarlo tímidamente.

De vuelta con el combate, termino con la victoria de Hinata, fue un tanto rápido eso sí, principalmente porque Ino no se especializa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Que te pareció, Naru-nii?" Pregunta Haruka.

"Estuvo bien," Responde el rubio.

Esa respuesta hace sonreír a su hermana.

"Estoy segura de que a Hinata-chan le gustara oír eso," Responde Haruka mientras ella se dirige a donde se llevara a cabo su propia pelea, por lo que antes de irse ella se voltea hacia Naruto y le dice unas palabras, "Naru-nii, por favor observa también my pelea," Con eso ella se dirige a la arena.

Por lo que Naruto puede observa el oponente de Haruka será una chica de cabello rosa… Así que realmente no vale la pena mirar un encuentro con un resultado tan obvio.

Pero aun así decide hacer como que está observando, ya que su hermana puede ser bastante obstinada cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, probablemente lo heredo de su madre.

Así que Naruto decidió pasar el tiempo de otra manera, por lo que discretamente acerca su mano derecha hacia su boca, cubriéndola perfectamente, así nadie notara si está moviendo sus labios.

"Que te pareció este día, Teresa?" Pregunta el rubio.

Inmediatamente Teresa se materializa en el mundo real, aun así únicamente Naruto es capaz de verla.

"**Estuvo bien,**" Responde Teresa, "**Aun así me** **sorprende un poco que hayas podido mantener tu racha de victorias**," Dice Teresa, uno puede notar que ella esta genuinamente orgullosa de Naruto.

Ya que el hecho de poder crear una racha de victorias con tiempo especifico es bastante impresionante.

"Hehe… Recibí un cumplido de Teresa," Dice felizmente Naruto, su normalmente tranquilo exterior y calmada cara han sido reemplazados con una sonrisa y un aura de felicidad.

Aun cuando el rubio se muestra calmado y distante con la mayoría de las personas, Teresa es la excepción. Normalmente Naruto actúa como siempre cada vez que estén entrenando, pero en las ocasiones en cuando no hay entrenamiento de por medio, el rubio simplemente disfruta de la compañía de Teresa.

Ya que, aun a pesar de su exterior, Naruto todavía es un chico joven.

Sin embargo lo que Naruto no se dio cuenta era que inconscientemente había bajado su mano derecha, por lo que su boca estaba a la vista de todos, con eso el hecho de que actualmente este sonriendo es perfectamente visible.

Y eso es notado únicamente por una persona…

… Su Hermana.

Haruka ya había terminado su pelea con Sakura, terminando con la pelirroja ganando, en ese momento Haruka se volteo para ver si Naruto todavía estaba mirando.

Y al final ella se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano actualmente _sonriendo_ mientras el observa en su dirección.

Desafortunadamente para Naruto eso le dio una impresión equivocada a Haruka.

'_El me está sonriendo!_' Pensó felizmente la pelirroja, con un sonrojo en su cara, '_Naru-nii finalmente se está abriendo,_' Con eso ella se baja de la arena y se prepara para dirigirse hacia a donde su hermano se encuentra.

Pero antes de lograrlo ella es detenida por su fan club, quienes comienzan a felicitarla.

"Muy bien, los combates de Taijutsu ya se han terminado!" Anuncia Iruka, ganándose la atención de todos.

Naruto al escuchar eso decide terminar su conversación con Teresa e ir hacia donde los demás para el resto de los exámenes.

"Te veo luego," Le dice Naruto a Teresa, quien simplemente asiente y desaparece.

Los estudiantes se reúnen alrededor de Iruka.

Pero por alguna razón Naruto siente que Haruka lo está observando, y de una manera diferente a la normal ya que los ojos de la pelirroja tenían intensidad.

Y por alguna razón eso le da escalofríos al rubio.

"Como este ha sido el último examen de Taijutsu, ahora voy a nombrar al estudiante número uno en esta asignatura…" Antes de que Iruka dijese el nombre ninguno de los estudiantes se veían nerviosos, ya que prácticamente todos saben a quién ira ese título, "Namikaze Naruto," Con eso todos las miradas se dirigen al rubio vestido de gris.

Dicho rubio simplemente se dirige hacia Iruka y le dice únicamente una palabra.

"Gracias," Dice el rubio.

Con eso el examen de Taijutsu ya ha terminado, y solo quedan dos más.

**XzXzX**

Todos los estudiantes se encuentran reunidos en el salón de clases, con Iruka listo para los exámenes de Ninjutsu y Genjutsu.

"Muy bien ahora comenzaremos con el examen de Genjutsu, primero quiero que…" Pero antes de que pudiese continuar hablando se escucha el sonido de alguien levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Iruka sabe muy bien quién es esa persona.

"Naruto…" Dice el Chuunin, refiriéndose al joven rubio, quien tiene su mano en la puerta con la intensión de abrirla.

"Pasa algo?" Responde el rubio, dirigiéndole su mirada a Iruka e ignorando el hecho de que está recibiendo las miradas de toda la clase.

"Realmente tiene que ser así? Es el ultimo día, entonces quizás podrías intentar…" Pero antes de que pudiese terminar es interrumpido por Naruto.

"Sensei, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, y mi respuesta continua siendo la misma, incluso siendo el ultimo día no cambiare de parecer," Dice Naruto.

"Aun cuando eso significa que seas el ultimo de la clase?" Pregunta Iruka, quien aun sabiendo la respuesta decide al menos intentar.

"Así es," Responde simplemente el rubio.

"Naruto, tú podrías ser el mejor si al menos intentases utilizar Jutsus!"Exclama Iruka, Naruto únicamente escucha eso y simplemente sale del salón de clases.

Hay un pequeño silencio en el salón después de que el rubio haya llegado.

Haruka tenía una mirada triste en su cara, ya que nuevamente su hermano lo ha hecho.

Para que lo entiendan, actualmente Naruto es famoso por ser el mejor de los estudiantes en cuando viene a Taijutsu.

Pero por otra parte el se ha negado desde el primer día a utilizar cualquier tipo de Ninjutsu o Genjutsu.

No importaba que le dijesen, Naruto no cambiaba de parecer, ya que si una Claymore era capaz de pelear en contra de monstruos como los Yoma con únicamente Espadas, entonces el también era capaz.

Lamentablemente por el hecho de no utilizar Jutsus, Naruto simplemente descendió al puesto del último de la clase (No es como si realmente le importase).

Dando un suspiro Iruka decide continuar la clase.

"Muy bien, el primero será…"

**-Con Naruto, (Final de las Clases)-**

Naruto se encuentra sentado en el piso, recostando su espalda en un árbol, actualmente el se encuentra esperando a que todos los estudiantes salgan.

El sonido de las puertas de la academia abriéndose le indica que ya ha llegado el momento.

De ahí se pueden ver varios estudiantes salir, unos felices con sus Hitai-Ate y otros tristes por no haber podido pasar.

Naruto simplemente observa entre las personas para encontrar a alguien en específico.

Y lo logra.

La persona que Naruto buscaba se está dirigiendo hacia él.

"Sensei," Dice el rubio, dirigiéndose a Iruka, quien se puede ver que tiene algo en su mano.

"Naruto," Responde Iruka, el Chuunin únicamente da un suspiro y le entrega su Hitai-Ate a Naruto, señalizando el hecho de que el rubio ha pasado el examen y se ha convertido en un Genin.

Naruto únicamente asiente y recibe su Hitai-Ate.

Ya habiendo hecho eso el rubio procede a retirarse, sabiendo que había pasado gracias al examen escrito y a su examen de Taijutsu.

"Espera," Dice Iruka, lo que hace que Naruto se detenga se voltee.

"Ocurre algo?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Naruto escúchame," Comienza a hablar el Chuunin, "No estoy enojado contigo," Dice Iruka, sorprendiendo al rubio.

"Eh?" Es lo que dice Naruto, con sus ojos ligeramente más abiertos, ya que el rubio estaba seguro de que había logrado enojar a su profesor con su decisión de no utilizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu.

"A decir verdad estoy preocupado," Confiesa Iruka, "Esas habilidades son básicas para un shinobi, y aunque tú seas excelente en Taijutsu… puede que no sea suficiente, realmente no quiero que alguien tan joven y con tanto potencial muera únicamente por su propio orgullo," Dice Iruka.

Hay un ligero silencio, hasta que se puede escuchar una pequeña risa proveniente de Naruto.

"Sensei, gracias por preocuparte," Admite el rubio, "Sin embargo te equivocas en algo, la principal razón por la que únicamente utilizo Taijutsu no es por orgullo," Dice Naruto, "Es para honrar a alguien," Dice finalmente el rubio.

"Honrar a alguien?" Repite Iruka.

"Esa persona me enseño a pelear, y nunca utilizo ningún tipo de Jutsu, así que pensé que si ella podía yo también podría hacerlo," Dice Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quieres decir… una relación de maestro y alumno?" Pregunta Iruka, quien esta genuinamente curioso, ya que Naruto no es alguien que hable mucho, así que no es nada fácil llegar hasta el punto en el que están ahora.

"Correcto, y antes de que lo pregunte, a esa persona únicamente la conozco yo, nadie más en la aldea conoce acerca de su existencia, ni siquiera mi familia," Dice el rubio, sorprendiendo totalmente a Iruka.

"Naruto, porque me estas contando eso?" Pregunta seriamente Iruka, ya que el definitivamente debería reportarle esto al Hokage.

"Me pregunto por qué?" Dice misteriosamente el rubio, "Simplemente mis instintos me dicen que puedo confiar en usted, además de que mi maestra no tiene ninguna intención de hacer algo en contra de Konoha," Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

Iruka únicamente se queda pensando en lo que debería hacer.

"Sensei, descuide, yo revelare acerca de ella cuando el momento sea correcto, pero por ahora necesito que mantenga esto en secreto," Con las palabras del rubio, Iruka parece haber llegado a una decisión.

"De acuerdo," Dice el profesor, aceptando las condiciones del rubio, "Pero tienes que prometerme que revelaras esa información cuando sea el momento,".

Naruto asiente.

"Entonces…" Comienza a hablar Iruka, "…quieres ir a comer ramen?" Pregunta casualmente el Chuunin.

Naruto se pone en pose pensativa, hasta que tiene su respuesta.

"Claro," Con eso Naruto se prepara para seguir a Iruka, además de eso el rubio no quiere regresar inmediatamente a casa, ya que probablemente tendrá que tratar una vez más con los intentos de sus padres para que aprenda algún Jutsu.

"Por cierto, Naruto," Dice Iruka mientras caminan, "Que tanto significa para ti la persona que te enseño a pelear?" Pregunta el Chuunin, ya que siente un poco de curiosidad por cuan profundo es el lazo entre maestro y alumno entre Naruto y su aquella misteriosa persona.

El únicamente espera que no sea como Rock Lee y Maito Gai.

"Bueno… que tanto significa ella para mí?" Se dice a si mismo Naruto, con una imagen mental de Teresa, rápidamente el hace su decisión, ya que no es muy difícil para él.

"Muy fácil, ya he decidido hace tiempo cuanto significa ella para mi," Dice el rubio con convicción en su voz, haciendo más curioso a Iruka.

"Yo…" Comienza a hablar Naruto.

"Estoy enamorado de ella,"

Esas últimas palabras las dice con un _sonrojo, _en su cara.

Iruka se queda sorprendido ante esa confesión.

Los dos continúan caminando en silencio a partir de ese punto.

Sin embargo lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que esa conversación había sido escuchada…

… Por nadie más que la propia hermana de Naruto, ella quería preguntael si irían juntos a casa, pero al ver a Iruka acercándose decidió esconderse para ver si Naruto tenía algún problema.

'_Quien es esa persona!_' Pensó celosamente Haruka, '_Quien es la mujer que tiene el corazón de mi amado Naru-nii!_' Y ahora se podía notar algo de furia con esos celos.

Acaso la vida de Naruto se acaba de volver más difícil?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Que tal? Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban.

Lee es el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Y Naruto está enamorado de Teresa.

Y acerca de su hermana… eso tendrá que esperar, pero descuiden yo la hice así por una razón en especial.

Jaa nee!


	4. Acto 03: Un Alumno y su Maestra, y Un Eq

**Acto 03: Un Alumno y su Maestra, y Un Equipo.**

**-Lugar Desconocido-**

Ahora nos encontramos en medio de una pradera, ese lugar está prácticamente deshabitado y únicamente la naturaleza se encuentra ahí.

_CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!_

Excepto por dos personas en medio de la pradera, un chico y una mujer.

Ellos son Naruto y Teresa, quienes están practicando con sus Espadas.

Por alguna razón Naruto siente que algo anda mal, ya que el no recuerda haber salido de Konoha, y tampoco había visto esa pradera en su vida.

Aun así el continua atacando, ya que el rubio sabe que no debería desconcentrase, Teresa le había enseñado a mantener la calma, por lo que él se preocupara luego de ese detalle.

"**Realmente has mejorado,**" Dice Teresa con una sonrisa.

Eso es verdad, ya que este combate esta sorprendentemente igualado, Teresa está peleando en serio con toda su habilidad. Y Naruto está logrando responder a cada uno de los ataques de Teresa.

"Acaso te sorprende mi nivel?" Responde Naruto con una sonrisa, "Sin embargo esto es natural, ya que aprendí de la mejor," Con esas palabras el continua dándole a Tereas un combate bastante parejo.

Teresa intenta hacer un corte vertical, sin embargo Naruto puede predecirlo y contrarrestarlo con una gran perfección, causando que él y Teresa terminen con sus espadas cruzadas.

"Todavía no!" Exclama el rubio mientras comienza a aplicar presión.

Repentinamente Teresa está retrocediendo, ya que la fuerza de Naruto es bastante fuerte y la esta superando.

"**Incluso eres capaz de superarme en fuerza física,**" Dice una Teresa que aun así continua haciendo fuerzas con su Espada.

"Lo siento Teresa," Responde Naruto, "Pero voy a ganar este combate!" Y con eso nuestro héroe procede a separar su Espada de la de Teresa e ir con todas sus fuerzas con un ataque final.

"Toma esto!" Dice Naruto, quien hace un corte con todas sus fuerzas.

En el momento en el que ambas Espadas se cruzan, en ese instante es cuando se decidió el resultado de esta batalla.

_CLANG!_

Se escucha ese sonido metálico resonando por la pradera.

También se puede escuchar a la espada de Teresa en el aire, para luego caer al suelo y quedar clavada al pasto.

Hay un pequeño silencio hasta que se escucha la voz de Naruto.

"Ríndete," Dice Naruto con felicidad en su tono de voz y con una sonrisa en su cara, "Perdiste tu Espada, tu ya no puedes derrotarme, Teresa," Le dice el estudiante al Maestro, quien acaba de ser superado.

Teresa únicamente se queda mirando a Naruto, ella está realmente sorprendida por el hecho de que aquel chico que ella había conocido cuando el apenas tenía cinco años hubiese sido capaz de llegar a ser tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

Dando una sonrisa La Antigua Numero Uno de la Organización da su respuesta.

"**Está bien, me rindo,**" Dice ella.

Cuando esas palabras dejan la boca de Teresa, Naruto inmediatamente deja su Espada en el suelo y comienza a saltar de alegría.

El está diciendo cosas como 'Derrote a Teresa', 'Finalmente lo logre', 'Ahora podre ir al continente de Teresa', entre otras cosas, cualquier otra persona que conociese a Naruto no podría imaginarlo como el está en este momento, ya que el usualmente es reservado y de carácter serio, por lo que verlo siendo tan expresivo sería algo que algunos dirían que es imposible.

Viendo la emoción de su estudiante, Teresa decide intervenir.

"**Naruto,**" Comienza a hablar ella, ganándose la atención del rubio, quien inmediatamente se calma y la mira directamente, después de todo el aprendió a escuchar a Teresa cuando ella le dirige la palabra, y el realmente respeta a Teresa como para ignorarla cuando habla.

En ese momento los ojos plateados de Teresa miran directamente a los ojos azules de Naruto, se siente curioso y emocionado acerca que las palabras de su Maestra.

"**En toda mi vida me he enfrentado a numerosos oponentes,**" Admite Teresa, "**Pero aun así he logrado salir victoriosa de esos encuentros, sin embargo en esta ocasión tu me derrotaste y superaste únicamente con tus habilidades,**" Entonces ella se acerca al rubio, hasta que están frente a frente.

"**Naruto, tu ya no eres un niño, ahora eres un guerrero con suficiente poder para ser Numero Uno de la Organización,**" Finaliza de hablar Teresa.

"Gracias…" Es lo único que puede decir Naruto, ya que la emoción es demasiada, y el podría terminar dando una respuesta demasiado grande.

Sin embargo lo que el rubio no vio fue un ligero cambio en los ojos de Teresa.

"**Entonces Naruto, creo que mereces una **_**recompensa**_** por todo tu esfuerzo,**" Dice ella con una sonrisa.

Eso se gana la atención del rubio, ya que usualmente lo que el recibe es un cumplido por hacer bien un movimiento o poder mantener el ritmo de Teresa por algún tiempo, pero nunca una recompensa, ya que Teresa no es de ese tipo de personas.

"Recompensa?" Pregunta curiosamente el rubio.

Teresa simplemente asiente con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente ella pone sus manos en la cara de Naruto, haciendo que los ojos plateados se encuentren con los ojos azules.

Entonces Teresa hace algo que Naruto no se hubiese esperado ni en cien años…

… Y ella lo besa.

El tiempo parece haberse detenido para el rubio, quien está demasiado sorprendido como para poder responder a ese inesperado gesto de cariño, y aunque ese beso es únicamente en los labios, Naruto siente que se podría morir ahora mismo, ya que a sensación es demasiada.

Después de unos segundo es beso se termina.

Teresa esta sonriendo victoriosamente.

Naruto por otra parte cayó al suelo de rodillas, ya que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que él ha hecho junto a Teresa, esta situación definitivamente no fue algo que le fue enseñado o que el rubio estuviese preparado para confrontar.

"**Y bien?**" Pregunta Teresa, lo que causa que Naruto levante su mirada hacia ella, "**Te gusto esa 'recompensa'?**".

El rubio está luchando por una respuesta, ya que honestamente no se sintió mal, (Además había sido su primer beso).

Sin embargo Naruto decidió ir por algo más directo.

"Por qué?" Pregunta Naruto, no es que no le haya gustado, pero el rubio quiere saber porque su maestra hizo algo como eso.

"**Porque tu ya no eres un niño Naruto, ahora eres todo un hombre,**" Con eso ella lo vuelve a besar.

"Hmmgg!" Es el sonido que hace Naruto, quien se resiste levemente al beso de su Teresa, ya que él nunca ha lidiado con algo como eso, por lo que no sabe cómo reaccionar adecuadamente, de hecho si esto continua así el podría perder su compostura.

Pero eso no termina siendo un simple beso.

Ya que Naruto tenía un poco de dificultad para respirar, por lo que abrió levemente su boca para poder tomar más aire, pero hacerlo fue un gran error, ya que al instante de hacerlo él siente algo más en su boca, algo que él cree reconocer, Naruto sabe que él tiene la respuesta, eso que él siente en su boca es una…

…lengua!?

Los ojos de Naruto se abren todavía más, ya que lo que ahora está recibiendo es un _beso de adultos_, cosa de la cual el únicamente había escuchado.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de lo repentino de toda esa situación él rubio se encuentra cada segundo más inmerso en aquel beso que Teresa le está dando.

Finalmente ella separa sus labios de los de Naruto, dejando al rubio respirando pesadamente en el suelo.

Pasan unos segundos, como si fuese Teresa quien estuviese esperando a las palabras que Naruto tiene que decir.

El rubio únicamente puede luchar para poder decir las siguientes palabras, ya que ese beso, junto al simple hecho de que Teresa ahora se encuentra sobre él, conto todo eso en consideración, resulta algo realmente difícil para Naruto el poder venir con una respuesta.

Así que decide hablar únicamente por instinto.

"…Porque te detuviste?"

Después de que esas palabras saliesen de la boca de Naruto, él y Teresa tienen diferentes reacciones.

La sonrisa en la cara de Teresa se hace todavía más grande, y esta no es la típica sonrisa por la cual ella es tan famosa.

En lugar de eso ella tiene una sonrisa llena de deseo, esos ojos plateados también llevan la misma emoción.

Por su parte Naruto está sorprendido por lo que el acaba de decir, por que dijo eso? Acaso es eso lo que el realmente quiere?

Cuando esa pregunta cruza por su mente, Naruto simplemente observa a su maestra, la persona que había estado ahí para él cuando él se sentía solo y que lo entreno para volverse fuerte.

La persona que lo ayudo a expandir sus horizontes y madurar.

Quizás siempre fue así para él, quizás el lo supo desde el primer momento en el que Teresa llego a su vida, ya que incluso a tan corta edad, el fue capaz de darse cuenta de que Teresa era hermosa.

Y con el paso de los años eso fue creciendo, ya que a medida que Naruto se hacía cada vez más grande, mas consiente era de cuan hermosa Teresa, para cuando el rubio se había dado cuenta, el ya se había enamorado de ella.

Naruto Namikaze amaba a Teresa.

El hijo del Hokage, quien tiene el legado del Clan Uzumaki en sus venas y además hermano de la Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. El estaba enamorado de la Antigua Guerrera Numero Uno de la Organización.

A Naruto no le importaba la diferencia de edad entre ellos, tampoco le importaba la diferencia de poder entre ambos, igualmente a el no le podría importar menos el 'Estigma' que Teresa tiene en su cuerpo.

Y finalmente, el la deseaba…

A nadie más que a Teresa.

A Naruto no le importaba si una chica se le confesase, tampoco le importaba si un grupo de chicas intentase convencerlo de salir con ellas, ya que él no tiene interés en algo como eso.

Naruto únicamente tiene ojos para su maestra, el la ama a ella, únicamente ella es a quien él le tendrá sentimientos de amor.

Al rubio no le importaba si Teresa no estuviese románticamente interesada en el, Naruto únicamente continuaría intentando sin rendirse, no le importaba ser rechazado, ya que el volvería a componerse y volvería a intentar ganar el corazón de su maestra.

Quizás… eso sea parte de la sangre de los Uzumaki en sus venas… no saber cuándo rendirse.

Y ahora él la tiene a ella en una posición en la que únicamente el podría haber _soñado_.

"**Veo que realmente te gusto mi recompensa,**" Dice Teresa mientras ella pasa su mano lentamente por el pecho de Naruto.

"T-Teresa…" Comienza a hablar Naruto con cierta dificultad en su voz, ya que el finalmente puede decirle a ella como él se siente, "Y-yo siempre te he ama-" Pero él no puede terminar de hablar.

Ya que Teresa acababa de poner su dedo índice para tapar la boca del rubio.

"**No tienes que decirlo,**" Le responde ella, "**Siempre lo supe… siempre supe acerca de tus sentimientos,**".

Naruto se queda sorprendido ante esa revelación, ya que el siempre pensó que ella no sospechaba nada acerca de cómo él se sentía.

Teresa retira su dedo de la boca del rubio, inmediatamente parece que ella hubiese perdido todas sus fuerzas, ya que Naruto no puede sentir nada de la presión que había usado ella para posicionarse sobre él.

"**Entonces, Naruto, quiero que tú me demuestres como te sientes,**" Comienza a hablar Teresa, con la últimas palabras que ella dice siendo las responsables de despertar algo dentro de Naruto, "**Con tu cuerpo…**".

Cuando Naruto escucho eso, ninguna palabra salió de su boca, en lugar de eso el rápidamente invirtió las posiciones, eso fue fácil ahora que Teresa había dejado de aplicar fuerzas.

En cosa de segundos ahora era Naruto quien estaba sobre Teresa, pero él no dice nada, ya que ahora mismo el solo piensa una cosa: 'Hacer Mía a Teresa'.

Por lo que rápidamente el lleva sus manos hacia el cierre del uniforme de Teresa donde basta con un simple movimiento y finalmente el podrá hacer algo que el únicamente había podido _soñar._

Solo un poco mas y el podrá demostrarle su amor a Teresa…

Solo un poco mas….

Solo un poco…

Pero antes de que Naruto pudiese continuar, todo el lugar se vuelve negro.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Raison D'etre)

**Ah, Ikutsumono Yoru Wo Koete** (Ah, He Cruzado una Incontable Cantidad de Noches)

Podemos ver a Naruto en su traje de Claymore, con su Espada en su espalda, mirando hacia la cámara, inmediatamente el desenvaina su Espada y se pone en posición de combate.

**Koota Yume To Kieyuku Namida** (A Través Sueños Congelados Y Lagrimas Que se Desvanecen)

En una rápida escena podemos ver la siluete de algunas de las Claymore, pero no se puede distinguir ninguna, antes de que le escena se enfoque en los ojos plateados de Naruto.

**Woe Me Woe Me Love Me** (Pobre de mí, Pobre de mí, Ámame)

Primero vemos a un joven Naruto sonriendo alegremente, luego vemos a Teresa de perfil, quien lleva una leve sonrisa, y finamente vemos a un Naruto mas adulto dando una sonrisa débil.

**Hito Wo Aisenai** (No Puedo Amar a Nadie)

Ahora vemos a Naruto enfrentándose a un gran grupo de ninjas junto con su Claymore, a los cuales el rubio termina cortando fácilmente.

**Demo Mi Ga Nikui** (Por eso me Odio a mi Mismo)

Entonces vemos a un determinado Naruto viendo en la dirección donde se encuentra el Continente de las Claymore, mientras se puede ver la imagen de Konoha junto a su familia detrás de el, la cual se hace cada vez más pequeña.

**Kokomande Aruitemo Owari Ga Mienai** (Aun Habiendo Caminado tan Lejos Sigo Sin Ver el Final)

Naruto se encuentra caminando hacia el horizonte él solo, con el sol a punto de ponerse.

**Kako No Kioku Wo Michizureni** (Llevando Conmigo los Recuerdos del Pasado)

Naruto y Teresa se encuentran el uno al frente del otro, ambos con los ojos cerrados, para que después la imagen de ambos se cruce, y en lugar de ellos se ven dos Espadas idénticas enterradas en el suelo, la una junto a la otra.

**Kono Mi Wa Nani Iro De Somariyukunodarou** (Por Cual Color Sera Corrompido Este Cuerpo?)

Naruto se encuentra luchando el solo en contra de un gran grupo de Yomas, sin embargo detrás de ellos se encuentra Priscilla, quien observa impasivamente a Naruto, quien al verla se enojo tanto que el color de sus ojos cambio a amarillo, y se prepara para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas.

**Kotae Wo Sagashiteru** (Estoy Buscando esa Respuesta)

En la escena final podemos ver a Naruto, quien se encuentra observando una pradera, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero en esta ocasión el tiene una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.

Súbitamente el siente una mano tocando su hombro, y se voltea para observar al resto de las Claymore, quienes le están sonriendo, lo que causa que Naruto se levante y se dirija hacia ellas.

**XzXzX**

**-Mundo Real-**

"Ghhaa!" Se puede escuchar el leve grito del hijo del Yondaime, quien inmediatamente abre sus ojos.

"*Pant* *Pant*" Se escucha la respiración pesada de Naruto, quien está cubierto en sudor, mirando alrededor él se da cuenta de que el lugar donde el se encuentra es su habitación.

Por lo que se ve por su ventana, debe ser todavía un tanto temprano en la mañana, probablemente unos quince minutos antes de lo que el habitualmente se despierta.

"Que… fue… eso?" Dice Naruto con un poco de dificultad, esa experiencia que el acababa de tener realmente se sintió como si fuese real.

"Acaso… fue todo un sueño?" Se pregunta a si mismo Naruto, quien luego de observar un poco más, finalmente puede confirmar que realmente se trataba de un sueño.

Después de calmarse un poco, Naruto se deja caer sobre su cama, ya que el está teniendo unos pocos problemas para poder entender mejor la situación.

Para empezar…

…Ese sueño.

Porque él tiene que tener esa clase de sueños justo ahora?

El nunca antes había soñado algo a ese _nivel, _usualmente los sueños del rubio involucraban otro tipo de cosas (Principalmente a Naruto decapitando a Priscila).

Y ciertamente Teresa estaba presente en alguno de sus sueños, principalmente con ella mostrando su aprobación y orgullo al tenerlo a el cómo su estudiante.

Aunque también hay otros sueños un tanto más _personales…_

…Principalmente aquellos donde Naruto se encuentra en un campo de flores en pleno día soleado, en el cual Teresa está sentada en la sombra de un árbol, y Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto, con su cabeza descansado en el regazo de Teresa, mientras ella acariciaba la cabeza del rubio!

Bueno, nunca nadie dijo que Naruto no tuviese su lado sensible…

Es debido a cosas como esas que Naruto agradece que él y Teresa todavía puedan tener pensamientos privados, además de soñar de manera independiente.

También por eso Teresa no tiene idea de los sentimientos de Naruto, aunque también ayuda el hecho de que cuando Teresa todavía continuaba con vida, nunca nadie la miro a ella como a una mujer y en lugar de eso eligieron mirarla como si ella fuese un monstruo (La excepción fue Clare, pero ella vio a Teresa con otros ojos, ella vio a Teresa como una madre).

Aun así, realmente enojo a Naruto como esas personas veían a las Claymores como si ellas fuesen los monstruos con los que ellas peleaban, cuando ellas eran quienes mantenían a toda esa gente con vida.

Naruto se había hecho a sí mismo la promesa personal de enseñarle una lección a cualquier sujeto que se atreviese a insultar a una Claymore en su presencia.

"No debería preocuparme por eso…" Se dice Naruto a sí mismo, pensar en eso ahora mismo no ayudaría en nada.

Además de que en este preciso día un evento importante ocurrirá, y lo último que él quiere es complicarse la vida por un simple sueño.

Viendo que el ya no tiene nada que hacer, Naruto se decide a levantarse de su cama, sin embargo… justo antes de poder hacerlo… nuestro héroe se da cuenta de que algo está mal.

El puede sentir que algo no anda bien… pero no puede identificar que…

Hasta que el mueve lentamente su cabeza hacia abajo, y entre sus sabanas el finalmente encuentra lo que estaba mal.

Posicionado justo en medio de sus piernas, se encontraba un bulto…

Un bulto de considerable tamaño ya que estamos con eso.

No toma un genio para saber lo que es ese bulto.

Naruto únicamente puede mirar hacia un lado con un sonrojo en su cara, eso nunca antes le había pasado en su vida.

El rubio únicamente agradece que Teresa no se haya materializado, ya que lo último que Naruto quiere hacer es tener que darle explicaciones a ella.

"Por lo menos esto no puede ponerse peor…" Se murmura a si mismo Naruto.

Oh, Naruto… tú realmente no deberías tentar al destino.

Ya que inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación del rubio se abre y de ella entra cierta pelirroja.

"Naru-nii!" Lamentablemente para Naruto, la situación acaba de empeorar, "Buenos días!" Se escucha la alegre voz de su hermana gemela, quien esta mañana decidió despertar a su querido hermano.

Algo totalmente normal.

Excepto por un pequeño detalle.

El problema aquí es que Haruka decidió entrar en la habitación de Naruto… Estando ella totalmente en Ropa Interior!

Naruto únicamente se queda mirando con una expresión neutral, como si el shock hubiese sido algo demasiado grande para él.

Haruka por su parte no se detiene ahí, y comienza a caminar hacia la cama de Naruto, a la que ella se sube, y procede a avanzar lenta y seductivamente hacia el rubio.

Ahora ella enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, y comienza a susurrarle algo en su oreja al rubio.

"Que te parece? Quizás podríamos _hacer otras_ _cosas _antes de bajar a desayunar… " Le susurra Haruka, quien va tan lejos como para darle una leve lamida a la oreja de Naruto.

Y si, Naruto noto el ligero énfasis cuando ella dijo 'hacer otras cosas', y a decir verdad eso le dio un ligero escalofrió.

Afortunadamente para Naruto, el logra recuperar su compostura y finalmente logra darle una respuesta a los avances de su hermana.

"…" Se escucha un leve sonido salir de la boca de Naruto, sin embargo no se puede distinguir lo que dijo.

"Que dijiste, Naru-nii?" Le pregunta Haruka, quien no suelta el cuello del rubio.

"…!" Ahora la respuesta tiene un poco más de intensidad, pero aun así no se puede distinguir nada.

Haruka parece estar confundida por esa respuesta, ya que ella esperaba que Naruto inmediatamente saltase hacia ella, ya que muy pocos hombres podrían aguantar sus deseos en esta clase de situación.

Y ella tenía razón en eso, ya que casi ningún hombre podría contenerse en tener una chica como ella en esta posición y no hacer nada.

Pero desafortunadamente para ella, Naruto no era como la mayoría de los hombres de este mundo.

Eso se hace notar cuando el finalmente recupera su compostura en su totalidad.

El mira directamente a su hermana a los ojos, sin embargo la mirada en los ojos de Naruto no es una de lujuria, sino una mirada fría que le envía escalofríos a Haruka, quien únicamente se sonroja todavía más.

"FUERA!" Es la respuesta de Naruto, quien literalmente pate a su hermana fuera de su habitación.

_SLAM!_

Y finalmente el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Naruto cerrándose.

Haruka únicamente se queda mirando por unos segundos la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, una vez más ella ha fallado en conseguir que su amado Naru-nii decida amarla a ella.

Y eso que este fue el acercamiento más intenso que ella ha intentado hacer hasta ahora.

Sin embargo eso tampoco funciono, pero ella consiguió hacer que Naruto saliese levemente de su fría y calmada personalidad, eso debía contar para algo.

Por lo que ella se levanta con determinación en sus ojos, aparentemente es gracias a la sangre Uzumaki que Haruka tampoco se rinde.

"No me rendiré, voy a conseguir que Naru-nii se enamore de mi!" Con eso dicho ella se dirige a su habitación para vestirse.

Ella además necesita descubrir quién es esa persona de la cual Naruto se había enamorado.

Pero mientras ella estaba ocupada con eso, Naruto estaba teniendo una reacción que ella no se habría esperado.

**-Con Naruto-**

"Creo que me voy a enfermar…" Dice Naruto mientras cae de rodillas al piso, se nota en su cara que él no está para nada bien.

"**Nunca espere verte en este estado, Naruto,**" Se escucha la voz de una Teresa que se acababa de materializar.

El rubio únicamente mueve un poco su cabeza para poder mirar a la cara de su Maestra.

"Teresa," Comienza a hablar un Naruto que parece haberse recuperado un poco, "Hay cosas que puedo soportar y cosas que son demasiado, incluso para mi…".

Eso causa que Teresa le dé una leve mirada curiosa al rubio.

"**Oh? Entonces dices que tu hermana es capaz de dejarte así de indefenso?**" Pregunta ella.

"De cierta forma," Le responde Naruto, quien comienza a explicarle a Teresa el porqué de su reacción, "Puedo aguantar el entrenamiento al cual me sometes y puedo incluso aguantar a ese Uchiha que es mi compañero de clases… pero…".

"**Pero?**" Le pregunta Teresa.

"Pero que mi propia hermana intente seducirme es demasiado desagradable!" Exclama Naruto.

Eso es tristemente verdad para el rubio.

Por alguna extraña razón, después del día de graduación, Haruka comenzó a comportarse de manera todavía más extraña alrededor de el.

Comenzó con ella siendo todavía más insistente en pasar tiempo con él, comúnmente interrumpiendo su entrenamiento con Teresa, por lo que Naruto tuvo que usar sus habilidades para sentir el Chakra para poder evitar a Haruka.

Luego, viendo que intentar seguirlo no funciono, Haruka intento aprovechar al máximo el tiempo en el que ella y Naruto debían encontrarse, lo que usualmente era cuando la familia debía comer.

Por lo que en esas ocasiones, ella usualmente le insistía a Naruto que él la acompañase a ella a caminar por la aldea, o visitar las casas de los amigos de la pelirroja, pero Naruto se negó, y le respondió que si él quería ir a visitar un amigo, el siempre puede ir a visitar a Lee.

Pero la pelirroja estaba determinada a no rendirse, por lo que como último recurso, ella intento entrar en la habitación de Naruto mientras el dormía, y dormir en la misma cama que el.

Desafortunadamente para Haruka, Naruto fue entrenado por Teresa, por lo que él podía despertarse sin problemas, gracias a un entrenamiento en particular al cual Teresa había sometido al rubio, el cual involucraba ser atacado mientras uno duerme, Naruto saco a Haruka de su habitación en unos miserables cinco segundos.

Pero ella noto que Naruto lucia particularmente irritado en esa ocasión (Y ella se sintió bastante celosa por alguna desconocida razón).

Lo que la pelirroja nos sabia era que ella acababa de interrumpir un sueño de Naruto donde Teresa había aceptado su declaración de amor y ambos estaban en una relación amorosa!

Y finalmente los intentos de Haruka terminaron el día de hoy, con ella intentando un ataque directo hacia Naruto, el cual obviamente no funciono.

"**Realmente es algo tan desagradable para ti?**" Pregunta Teresa, ya que ella nunca tuvo hermanos, la Antigua Numero Uno de la Organización no puede imaginarse lo que Naruto debe estar sintiendo, pero a juzgar por la reacción del rubio, debe ser algo poderoso.

"Si!" Asiente repetidamente Naruto, quien logra levantarse comienza buscar la ropa para el día de hoy.

Teresa únicamente se queda mirando a su estudiante, si lo que él dice es cierto, entonces ella no puede ayudarlo a superar esa debilidad, ya que el problema parece ser algo que simplemente no puede ser resuelto con entrenamiento.

Por lo que Naruto tendrá que desarrollar una resistencia ante ese tipo de situaciones.

Además, por alguna razón Teresa siente que Naruto está ligeramente diferente, y no es únicamente por su hermana.

Acaso el habrá soñado algo? Ya que el estuvo muy poco tiempo despierto antes de que Haruka apareciese.

Un leve sonido indica que Naruto ya termino de cambiarse, estando ahí frente a su puerta, el rubio se encuentra con su ropa de color gris.

"De cualquier manera, prefiero no pensar en eso ahora mismo," Con eso Naruto abre su puerta y se dirige hacia abajo para desayunar.

Teresa se desmaterializa cuando la distancia entre ella y Naruto se hizo demasiado grande, pero antes de desaparecer ella noto que las cosas parecen estar cambiando, y que Naruto parece estar volviéndose un tanto diferente.

**XzXzX**

Ahora la familia Namikaze se encuentra desayunando, Kushina, Minato y Haruka, quien acababa de bajar hace poco.

Minato y Kushina escucharon hace poco lo que parecía ser un grito de Naruto, lo que ellos encontraron extraño, considerando la naturaleza calmada del rubio.

Poco después bajo Haruka, quien tenía una cara de estar ligeramente molesta por algo.

La pelirroja les dijo que una vez más ella había fallado en lograr seducir a Naruto, y que esta vez fue un intento más directo que los anteriores.

Minato y Kushina estaban consientes de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por su hermano, es mas ellos lo _aprobaban _e incluso lo _alentaban_.

Ya que para empezar no era inusual para algunos Clanes que hubiese incesto para mantener la pureza de la sangre de los miembros, de hecho parece que el Clan Uzumaki era también uno de esos clanes, aunque ellos no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia como otros.

Además había otra razón para eso.

Ellos esperaban que con eso Naruto se hiciese más cercano con toda la familia, ya que él se ha negado a ser entrenado por ellos numerosas veces, prefiriendo estar por su cuenta y a veces juntándose con Rock Lee.

También tomaron en cuenta el hecho de que Naruto no mostro ningún interés en aprender Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, siendo esas las áreas donde Minato podría ayudarle.

Y Naruto tampoco se intereso en aprender Fuuinjutsu, que sería el área donde Kushina podría ayudarlo, ya que ella es muy buena en el uso de Sellos, al ser una Uzumaki.

El únicamente utilizaba Taijutsu, en el cual era bastante bueno, pero aun así Naruto no utilizaba ningún estilo de combate, prefiriendo utilizar únicamente simples y poderosos golpes, con los cuales el ganaba todos su combates en cuestión de segundos.

De hecho Minato y Kushina se preocuparon por el hecho de que Naruto sea así de fuerte sin siquiera preguntar por entrenamiento, ellos se preguntan si Naruto está entrenando secretamente con alguien.

Pero desafortunadamente ellos no han podido encontrar nada, ya que siempre que mandan a alguien para que vigile a Naruto, esa persona regresa sin ninguna prueba, únicamente informando que Naruto caminaba por ahí.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Naruto había sentido que lo estaban siguiendo, gracias a su percepción del Chakra, por lo que el simplemente actuó normalmente, como si nada estuviese pasando, pero gracias a eso el rubio tuvo que utilizar su habitación para hacer un entrenamiento más limitado de lo que a él le hubiese agradado.

Por eso Minato uso su poder para que Naruto y Haruka nunca se enfrentasen en la Academia, sin embargo eso parece haber ayudado en nada.

De hecho es como si Naruto no tuviese interés alguno en chicas, ya que aun con una chica como Haruka, quien es una de las más atractivas de su clase, prácticamente ofreciéndose a el, el rubio no muestra nada de interés.

Pero Haruka les ha dicho a sus padres que ella está segura de que ese no es el caso, ya que su hermano no puede no estar interesado en relaciones (Ella no les conto acerca de que Naruto ya está enamorado de alguien, porque dependiendo de la reacción de ellos, Naruto podría volverse todavía más alejado de la familia,).

Pero mientras ellos están pensando en que hacer para juntar a Naruto y a Haruka, se escucha el sonido de alguien bajando una escalera.

Y a los pocos segundos Naruto aparece, el inmediatamente se sienta y comienza a comer su desayuno, pero le manda ocasionalmente una mirada a Haruka, una mirada que pareciese decir 'No intentes nada raro,'.

Pero para desgracia de Naruto, eso únicamente causa un sonrojo por parte de su hermana, quien se siente rara por la intensidad con la que los ojos azules de Naruto la están observando.

Viendo que el silencio es algo incomodo, Minato decide hablar.

"Dime, Naruto," Dice el Yondaime, ganándose la atención de Naruto.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Hoy es cuando se van a formar los equipos," Dice Minato, refiriéndose al hecho de que este día es cuando los equipos formados por los estudiantes se formaran y serán puestos a prueba.

"Así es," Responde calmadamente Naruto, el lo ha sabido desde hace un mes, cuando él se había graduado, y aunque él no se sienta cómodo trabajando con mucha gente, el lo debe aceptar, ya que el podrá hacerse más fuerte yendo a esas misiones.

"Naru-chan," Ahora es Kushina quien comienza a hablar, "No hay nadie en particular que te gustaría que estuviese en tu equipo?" Pregunta ella.

"Actualmente si," Responde Naruto, ganándose la atención de su familia, "Creo que sería interesante formar un equipo con el heredero del Clan Nara," Dice el rubio menor, refiriéndose a Shikamaru.

Naruto pensó que con el intelecto y las habilidades de Shikamaru, el sería un gran compañero de equipo, ya que el complementaria de buena manera el estilo de combate del rubio.

Haruka frunce el seño ante esa respuesta.

"Estas seguro de que únicamente estas interesado en él?" Pregunta Minato, quien esperaba que Naruto al menos mencionase a su hermana.

"Si," Es la respuesta que Minato obtiene de parte de Naruto.

Pero antes de que el pudiese hablar de nuevo, Naruto deja sus platos en la mesa y se levanta.

"Ya termine," Anuncia Naruto, quien comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, con la intención de caminar hacia la academia.

"Espera!" Se escucha la voz de Haruka, cosa que causa que Naruto de un leve suspiro, lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado por sus padres.

"Qué?" Pregunta Naruto mientras se voltea.

"Naru-nii, yo todavía no he terminado mi desayuno," Le dice Haruka, quien todavía va en la mitad.

Pero Naruto no le da importancia a algo tan simple como eso.

"En ese caso deberías apresurarte si no quieres llegar tarde," Dice Naruto mientras se vuelve a voltear, "Yo me adelantare," Y con eso el deja la cocina.

Cuando el ya salió de la casa, la familia Namikaze se quedo sola.

"Al final el no menciono a Haruka…" Dice Minato, mirando a su hija, la cual parece un tanto afectada por la actitud de Naruto.

"Haruka-chan…" Dice Kushina, mientras pone su mano sobre el hombro de su hija, quien para este punto esta temblando levemente.

Pero en lugar de llorar o algo por el estilo, ella rápidamente termina de comerse su comida e inmediatamente se levanta de su asiento.

"No me voy a rendir!" Anuncia la pelirroja menor, cuyos ojos muestran una gran determinación, "Juro que voy a conseguir el corazón de mi Naru-Nii 'Ttebanne!" Y Con eso ella va corriendo esperando poder alcanzar a Naruto.

Ahora Minato y Kushina se quedaron solos.

"Ella realmente es nuestra hija," Dice Kushina con una sonrisa al ver como Haruka no se rinde.

"Así es," Responde un igualmente sonriente Minato, "Ella es como tú, nunca se rinde," Con eso dicho el se dirige a la Torre del Hokage para comenzar con su día de trabajo.

Después de todo, es él quien tiene que entregarle a los Sensei cuáles serán los equipos que ellos tendrán a cargo.

**XzXzX**

En este momento se encuentran en la Academia Ninja todos los estudiantes que pudieron pasar los exámenes de graduación, de los cuales algunos están curiosos acerca de en que equipos serán puestos.

Y entre ellos se encuentra un joven rubio de ojos azules, el cual está sentado con los brazos cruzados y además lleva un traje gris.

Naruto había llegado hace poco, y rápidamente se sentó entre Shikamaru y Chouji, ya que solo quedaba un puesto en esa área del salón de clases, cosa que lo protegía de Haruka, y dado el caso también de Sasuke, ya que así ninguno de ellos sería capaz de sentarse junto a él.

Rápidamente después de Naruto, Haruka también había llegado, pero se decepciono al ver que no quedaba ningún puesto libre al lado de Naruto, por lo que ella se sentó al lado de Hinata.

Sasuke también había llegado, pero al ver que también estaba desocupado al lado de Naruto, el tuvo que sentarse al lado de Shino.

Es entonces que la puerta del salón se abre, por donde entra Iruka junto con una lista en sus manos, la cual sin duda alguna contiene la lista final de los equipos de este año.

"Muy bien, como sabrán el día de hoy se designaran a los equipos compuestos por los estudiantes que pudieron graduarse," Anuncia Iruka, "Sin embargo por el número de estudiantes de este año, habrá un equipo formado por cuatro," Al haber dicho eso el comienza a nombrar a cada uno de los equipos.

Naruto no estaba particularmente prestando atención, hasta que finalmente el rubio escucha su nombre.

"El Equipo Siete estará compuesto por: Namikaze Naruto, Namikaze Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata," Dice Iruka, ganándose reacciones inmediatas de los cuatro.

Haruka esta sonriendo y con un sonrojo en su cara, mientras mira a Naruto con determinación en sus ojos.

Hinata por su parte también se está sonrojando, y también está mirando a Naruto, pero ella tiene timidez en sus ojos, pero aun así hay cierta intensidad en su mirada.

En el caso de Sasuke el tiene una leve sonrisa en su cara, y también está mirando hacia donde Naruto está sentado, pero la mirada el joven Uchiha es la de una persona que busca un desafio.

Y en el caso de Naruto?

El simplemente se quedo quieto por unos segundos y con los ojos abiertos, como si tuviese problemas para aceptar lo que acaba de ser anunciado.

Pero cuando finalmente lo hace el solo puede decir una cosa.

"Porque a mi…?" Dice Naruto mientras cierra sus ojos y trata de calmarse.

Definitivamente esta no es la mejor manera de iniciar su vida oficial como un Ninja…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo (Yay!).

Este fue más para profundizar un poco más en lo que Naruto siente por Teresa, y también lo que Haruka siente por Naruto.

Y por cierto, en el caso de que Naruto no se interesa en aprender a utilizar el Chakra, eso es más una cuestión de orgullo, ya que si el siguiese con esa decisión, el moriría ante Priscila.

Por eso esta parte de la historia, para que Naruto crezca como persona, y se dé cuenta de que sus métodos no son los mejore.

Además de que el ahora tendrá las cosas complicadas con el equipo que le toco.

En ese caso nos veremos en otro cap.

Bye!


	5. Acto 04: Trabajo en Equipo y La Profecía

**Acto 04: Trabajo en Equipo y La Profecía.**

**-Academia Ninja de Konoha, (Salón de Clases)-**

En este momento el salón de clases se encuentra casi vacío, salvo por las cuatro personas presentes en el lugar.

Ellos son el recién formado Equipo 7, Namikaze Naruto y Namikaze Haruka, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuuga Hinata.

Sin embargo, parece que la gran mayoría de ellos parecen estar molestos por algo en particular.

Sasuke se encuentra con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del salón, su cara está mostrando clara irritación.

Haruka se encuentra hablando con Hinata, pero aun así se nota que la pelirroja no está del mejor estado de ánimo, aunque ocasionalmente ella le lanza unas miradas a Naruto.

Hinata esta levemente molesta, sin embargo ella logra disimularlo mejor, ella pasa el tiempo hablando con Haruka, y ocasionalmente mirando a Naruto.

La razón por toda esa irritación es el hecho que el Sensei de ese equipo, Hatake Kakashi (A quien Haruka conocía bastante bien por ser el estudiante de su padre, de hecho ella lo veía a él como una especia de hermano mayor,) se ha tardado tres horas en aparecer!

Y en cuanto a Naruto?

Naruto esta recostado sobre una mesa mientras el mira hacia el techo, sin embargo el no está durmiendo, ya que sus ojos están abiertos.

A diferencia de los demás él no se muestra molesto, ya que él tiene a alguien con quien hablar.

'_Y por eso creo que esa sería una muy buena manera de contrarrestar el Byakugan,' _ Le dice mentalmente Naruto a Teresa, quien esta parada al lado suyo.

Y por supuesto él es el único que puede verla a ella es Naruto.

"**Debo decir que esa es una interesante manera de ponerlo… definitivamente podría funcionar,**" Le responde Teresa.

Para pasar el rato Naruto comenzó de hablar acerca de la mejor manera de enfrentarse a ciertas técnicas y Kekkei Gekai.

Así que él fue hablando acerca del Byakugan, Sharingan, y las técnicas del Clan Yamanaka y Nara, ya que eso era lo más cercano que Naruto tenía acerca de Clanes.

Y por supuesto, el también sabe acerca de cómo pelear en contra del Clan Uzumaki, en el caso de que el algún día tenga que enfrentarse a Haruka, o a Kushina se llegase a eso.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que Naruto realmente esté planeando pelear con alguna de ellas a matar, de hecho Naruto únicamente está pensando en eso como un enfrentamiento amistoso, o alguna pelea en un torneo.

Ya que aunque Naruto sea frio, ellas todavía siguen siendo su madre y su hermana, y Naruto preferiría _jamás_ tener que enfrentarse a una de ellas seriamente.

El realmente no querría tener que llegar a eso, sin embargo, al haber visto como es la vida en el Continente de las Claymores, Naruto aprendió que a veces lo peor podría llegar a pasar, y a pesar de no quererlo, a veces uno tendrá que pelear con un ser querido.

Aunque dicho eso, nuestro rubio favorito todavía tiene unos cuantos problemas en figurarse como poder enfrentarse a Minato, ya que sus habilidades (Especialmente el Hiraishin,) son realmente difíciles de lidiar.

'_Hehehe, gracias, estoy feliz de que mi idea te haya parecido una buena idea,'_ Piensa felizmente Naruto.

Y por alguna desconocida razón, Haruka y Hinata se sintieron bastante celosas y amenazadas, e inmediatamente ellas dirigieron sus miradas a Naruto, quien aunque virtualmente todavía estaba como si nada pasase, ahora el emite una sensación de alegría.

Pero antes de que alguna de ellas pudiese hacer algo. Se escucha el sonido de la puerta de la sala de clases abriéndose.

Y de ella entra un Ninja con un cabello blanco que desafía la gravedad y que tiene la mayoría de su rostro cubierto.

"Yo!" Saluda casualmente aquel Ninja.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como él lo hizo, Haruka inmediatamente comienza a actuar.

"Kakashi-nii! Llegas tarde!" Exclama la pelirroja.

Kakashi únicamente hace una 'sonrisa' con su ojo al ver a la hija de sus Sensei actuar como lo haría su madre.

De hecho Kakashi conocía a Haruka desde que ella era joven, ya que usualmente él iba a visitar al a familia de su Sensei siempre que el no estuviese en una misión, por lo cual el aprovechaba de pasar tiempo con la hija de su Sensei.

De hecho el mismo pidió ser el Sensei de Haruka cuando ella se graduase de la Academia, ya que él podía ayudarla con todos los Jutsus que él tiene en el Sharingan.

La atención de Kakashi se dirige hacia otro de los miembros de su equipo, Uchiha Sasuke, un chico del mismo clan que Obito.

El también había pedido que Sasuke estuviese en su equipo, ya que de esa manera el podría pagar su deuda con Obito, ya que Sasuke además es el hijo del líder del Clan Uchiha, y hermano de Itachi, uno de los Shinobi más talentosos de Konoha, por lo que el entrenamiento de Kakashi ayudaría todavía más.

Luego Kakashi mira a Hinata, la cual justo como los reportes dicen, se nota que es bastante tímida en comparación con el resto de los miembros de su clan, pero aun así ella sabe cómo utilizar el Juuken, lo cual la hace una gran aliada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Además de que ella es una amiga cercana de Haruka, por lo que entre ellas dos el trabajo en equipo será bastante bueno y fluido.

Por último, Kakashi pone sus ojos en Naruto, el hijo de su Sensei.

A diferencia de con Haruka, Kakashi no sabía casi nada Naruto, ya que siempre que él iba a visitar, Naruto se encontraba en otro lugar, y las pocas veces que él lo había visto, el rubio se mostraba como alguien calmado y de pocas palabras.

Y luego está la información que él había recibido de parte del Yondaime, acerca de la decisión de Naruto de nunca utilizar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu. Lo que era muy problemático para Kakashi, ya que de esa manera el no podría ayudar en nada a Naruto.

De hecho la principal razón por la que Kakashi solicito que Naruto estuviese en su equipo es únicamente porque el rubio es el hijo de su Sensei, ya que fuera de eso Naruto no combina en nada con el tipo de equipo que Kakashi tenía en mente.

"Yare yare, Haruka-chan, en estos momentos tienes que llamarme 'Sensei'," Le dice Kakashi a la pelirroja, para después ponerse en una pose pensativa, "Y mi primera impresión de ustedes…" Comienza a hablar el Ninja de cabello blanco, levantando la tensión.

"…Es que los odio," Con eso Haruka y Sasuke le mandan una leve mirada a Kakashi.

"Los esperare en el tejado," Y con eso él desaparece en utilizando un _Shunshin_.

"Vamos!" Exclama Haruka, mientras todos se levantan y se van en dirección hacia el rejado.

**XzXzX**

Después de haber llegado al tejado de la Academia, los cuatro miembros del Equipo 7 se han reunido en frente de Kakashi.

"Muy bien, que les parece si ustedes hacen una presentación de ustedes mismos," Dice Kakashi "Principalmente lo que les guste, lo que no les guste, y sus sueños,".

"Kakashi-nii, por que no lo haces tú primero?" Pregunta Haruka, interesada en como Kakashi se presentaría a sí mismo.

"Muy bien, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. No tengo ganas de decir lo que me gusta y lo que no, mi sueño es…," Termina de hablar Kakashi.

'_Únicamente nos dijo su nombre…' _Pensaron los cuatro Genins.

"Entonces comienza tu," Dice Kakashi, apuntando hacia Haruka.

"Mi nombre es Namikaze Haruka, me gusta entrenar con mis padres y aprender las técnicas del Clan Uzumaki y las técnicas de mi padre, y el Ramen, sin embargo me gusta mucho mas mi hermano!" Exclama orgullosamente Haruka.

Eso inmediatamente causa que Hinata, Sasuke y Kakashi dirijan su atención hacia Naruto, quien únicamente pone su mano sobre su cara ante una proclamación tan directa como esa, pero aun así se puede ver que está irritado por la proclamación tan directa que Haruka ha hecho.

"Lo que no me gusta es gente arrogante y esperar para comer Ramen, y tengo dos sueños para el futuro, el primero es convertirme en Hokage! Y el segundo es casarme con Naru-nii!" Una vez más los ojos de la mayoría de los presentes van hacia Naruto, quien ahora cierra sus ojos, intentando ignorar todo lo que está pasando.

Hay un leve silencio, hasta que Kakashi decide enfocarse en otro de sus estudiantes.

"Entonces sigues tu," Dice Kakashi, ahora apuntando hacia Sasuke.

"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me gusta entrenar con los miembros de mi Clan, lo que no me gusta son los débiles que presumen cuando no tienen ningún poder, mi sueño es poder desbloquear mi Sharingan y llegar al nivel de mi hermano, además de derrotar a _alguien_ en especial," Con eso finaliza de hablar el Uchiha mientras mira en dirección a Naruto, no queriendo decir nada más.

"Muy bien, entonces ahora vienes tu," Ahora Kakashi está apuntando a Hinata.

"M-mi nombre es H-hyuuga Hinata, M-e gusta pasar tiempo con mi hermana y H-haruka-chan, y t-ambien…" Ella intenta terminar, sin embargo no puede, ya que Naruto está ahí presente.

Y de la nada, Naruto sintió como si sus problemas se hubiesen incrementado… y esta vez el ni siquiera sabe porque!

"L-lo que no me gusta son l-los ancianos de mi C-clan, y m-mi sueño es liberar a m-mi Clan del S-sello Maldito, y además…" Pero una vez más ella no puede terminar de hablar, ya que lo que ella quiere decir involucra a Naruto y a algo más _personal._

Kakashi únicamente se queda mirando pensativo a Hinata, a pesar de que según los reportes que el leyó decían que ella era una chica tímida, ella realmente tiene un objetivo muy grande.

Entonces él se dirige hacia el último de sus estudiantes.

"Y finalmente es tu turno, Naruto," Dice Kakashi, quien está realmente curioso de lo que dirá Naruto.

Acaso elegirá simplemente decir prácticamente nada? O únicamente responder?

Sorprendentemente parece que es la segunda opción.

"Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto, me gusta practicar con mi Espada y también me gusta _cierta persona,_" Dice Naruto con un leve sonrojo.

Eso sorprendió a los presentes, ya que para empezar ninguno de ellos sabía que Naruto podía utilizar _Kenjutsu_, el ni siquiera dio el mínimo indicio de utilizar Espadas.

Pero sin duda alguna ellos se encontraban sorprendidos de que Naruto estuviese románticamente interesado en alguien, ya que uno podría pensar que el rubio no estaba interesado en una relación de ese tipo.

Y al escuchar eso, Haruka y Hinata se sienten una vez más celosas por Naruto.

"Lo que me desagrada… realmente no puedo decir que sea algo que me desagradase," Entonces el tono de Naruto se vuelve más profundo y se puede notar que hay ira y odio en su voz, "Sino que es algo que yo _odio_, eso es a cierta _cosa,_" Dice Naruto, quien se está refiriendo a Priscilla, a quien el incluso se niega a llamar monstruo.

Los demás inmediatamente se dan cuenta del cambio de ánimo de Naruto, y ellos se sienten ligeramente nerviosos por la manera en que él lo había dicho, ninguno de ellos había visto a Naruto mostrar tal nivel de desprecio por algo.

'_Naru-nii… que es lo que te está pasando?' _Se pregunta a si misma Haruka, ya que según lo que ella sabe, Naruto no debería tener ningún enemigo que él debería odiar…

…Y sin embargo esos sentimientos negativos son casi palpables.

Realmente, cuanto es lo que ella realmente sabe acerca de Naruto?

Cuando ese pensamiento pasa por su cabeza, Haruka no puede evitar sentirse un tanto triste, ya que a pesar del paso de los años… ella todavía no sabe casi nada de Naruto.

Es entonces que ella vuelve a escuchar la voz de Naruto, quien ahora comienza a hablar acerca de sus sueños.

"Mi sueño es volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ir a cierto lugar…" Y lo que él dice a continuación es algo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba, "Y mi sueño es ayudar a _esa persona _con un predicamento que ella tiene, y después de hacerlo casarme con ella y tener una familia con ella," Dice Naruto, su tono de voz y seriedad indican que el no está bromeando.

Ahora, eso fue lo que realmente dejo a los demás sin palabras.

Ya que Naruto acaba de confirmar que el está enamorado de alguien, y mucho más que eso, el estaba enamorado al punto de libremente admite que él tenía intenciones de casarse y formar una familia con la persona de la cual el esta enamorado.

Y la convicción con la que lo dijo daba a entender que el estaba totalmente decidido a cumplir ese sueño.

Sasuke y Kakashi no pudieron evitar preguntarse, quien era esa mujer que había logrado enamorar a Naruto? Ya que para empezar el rubio tenia a varias chicas de la clase interesado en el, eso sin mencionar a su propia hermana, a la cual varios chicos únicamente podrían fantasear con ella.

Por otro lado Haruka y Hinata se sentían todavía más celosas en este momento.

Naruto está enamorado de alguien… y ellas ni siquiera conocen a esa persona!

Viendo que el silencio que estaba en el lugar, Kakashi decidió que era oportuno intervenir.

"Muy bien… eso fue interesante," Dice el Jounin, "Ya que las introducciones fueron hechas, mañana comenzara el examen que decidirá si ustedes se convertirán oficialmente en Genins," Dicho eso él se levanta de su puesto.

"Por lo que les sugiero que es mejor que no desayunen… ya que ustedes van a vomitar," Dice Kakashi con un tono de voz siniestro.

Con eso él se desvanece utilizando un _Shunshin._

Cuando Kakashi ya se ha retirado, Naruto inmediatamente hace lo mismo y se dirige a casa.

"Naru-nii," Dice Haruka, haciendo que Naruto se detuviese, y sorprendentemente la pelirroja logro hacer que si tono de voz pareciese normal, "A dónde vas?" Pregunta ella.

"Me voy a casa," Responde Naruto, "Mañana será un día importante y quiero prepararme para lo que Kakashi pudiese tener preparado," Con eso él se retira.

Sasuke también hace lo mismo unos segundos después.

Eso deja únicamente a Haruka y a Hinata en la azotea de la Academia.

"H-haruka-chan… que vamos a hacer? N-naruto-kun está enamorado de a-alguien más," Le dice Hinata a su mejor amiga, ya que la heredera del Clan Hyuuga está preocupada por lo que pasara ahora que Naruto ha confirmado estar enamorado de una chica.

"Está bien, Hinata-chan," Dice la pelirroja mientras pone su mano en el hombro de su amiga de ojos blancos, "Estoy segura de que de alguna manera lograremos hacer que mi Naru-nii cambie de parecer!" Dice determinadamente la pelirroja.

Lo que casi nadie sabía era que Haruka y Hinata habían llegado a un acuerdo cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de que las dos tenían sentimientos románticos por Naruto.

Al ser tan buenas amigas ambas acordaron compartir a Naruto.

Sin embargo ahora que Haruka conoce el nivel de amor que Naruto siente ante esa misteriosa persona…

… eso significa que ella tendrá que tomar medidas más drásticas.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Raison D'etre)

**Ah, Ikutsumono Yoru Wo Koete** (Ah, He Cruzado una Incontable Cantidad de Noches)

Podemos ver a Naruto en su traje de Claymore, con su Espada en su espalda, mirando hacia la cámara, inmediatamente el desenvaina su Espada y se pone en posición de combate.

**Koota Yume To Kieyuku Namida** (A Través Sueños Congelados Y Lagrimas Que se Desvanecen)

En una rápida escena podemos ver la siluete de algunas de las Claymore, pero no se puede distinguir ninguna, antes de que le escena se enfoque en los ojos plateados de Naruto.

**Woe Me Woe Me Love Me** (Pobre de mí, Pobre de mí, Ámame)

Primero vemos a un joven Naruto sonriendo alegremente, luego vemos a Teresa de perfil, quien lleva una leve sonrisa, y finamente vemos a un Naruto mas adulto dando una sonrisa débil.

**Hito Wo Aisenai** (No Puedo Amar a Nadie)

Ahora vemos a Naruto enfrentándose a un gran grupo de ninjas junto con su Claymore, a los cuales el rubio termina cortando fácilmente.

**Demo Mi Ga Nikui** (Por eso me Odio a mi Mismo)

Entonces vemos a un determinado Naruto viendo en la dirección donde se encuentra el Continente de las Claymore, mientras se puede ver la imagen de Konoha junto a su familia detrás de el, la cual se hace cada vez más pequeña.

**Kokomande Aruitemo Owari Ga Mienai** (Aun Habiendo Caminado tan Lejos Sigo Sin Ver el Final)

Naruto se encuentra caminando hacia el horizonte él solo, con el sol a punto de ponerse.

**Kako No Kioku Wo Michizureni** (Llevando Conmigo los Recuerdos del Pasado)

Naruto y Teresa se encuentran el uno al frente del otro, ambos con los ojos cerrados, para que después la imagen de ambos se cruce, y en lugar de ellos se ven dos Espadas idénticas enterradas en el suelo, la una junto a la otra.

**Kono Mi Wa Nani Iro De Somariyukunodarou** (Por Cual Color Sera Corrompido Este Cuerpo?)

Naruto se encuentra luchando el solo en contra de un gran grupo de Yomas, sin embargo detrás de ellos se encuentra Priscilla, quien observa impasivamente a Naruto, quien al verla se enojo tanto que el color de sus ojos cambio a amarillo, y se prepara para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas.

**Kotae Wo Sagashiteru** (Estoy Buscando esa Respuesta)

En la escena final podemos ver a Naruto, quien se encuentra observando una pradera, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero en esta ocasión el tiene una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.

Súbitamente el siente una mano tocando su hombro, y se voltea para observar al resto de las Claymore, quienes le están sonriendo, lo que causa que Naruto se levante y se dirija hacia ellas.

**XzXzX**

**-Mansión Namikaze, (Noche)-**

La noche ha llegado para Konoha, y la mayoría de los habitantes se encuentran en sus hogares.

Eso incluye a Naruto, quien acababa de entrenar por toda la tarde.

Y después de haberse dado un baño después de entrenar, Naruto se encuentra descansando en su habitación.

**-Habitación de Naruto-**

Naruto se encuentra descansando sobre su cama, el entrenamiento de hoy realmente fue bastante intenso, ya que mañana será un día bastante importante.

"En cuestión de horas… se decidirá si mi equipo lograra pasar…" Se dice a sí mismo el rubio.

Pensando en lo que pasara mañana, Naruto se pone a pensar en su equipo.

Sasuke era un tanto difícil de lidiar, principalmente debido a la serie de derrotas que él había sufrido a manos de Naruto.

Sin embargo si él podía superar eso y no dejar que su orgullo de Uchiha lo ciegue, en ese caso Sasuke podría llegar a ser un buen aliado.

Hinata era un poco más complicada de lidiar, ya que él y ella prácticamente nunca han hablado, y cada vez que él se encontraba cerca de hablar con ella, ella misteriosamente hacia una excusa e inmediatamente iba hacia donde Haruka.

Y también ella se sonrojaría cada vez que Naruto estuviese cerca, lo que le hace pensar a Naruto que a ella él no le gusta.

Y finalmente esta Haruka…

Naruto está seguro de que ella será todavía más difícil de lidiar, ya que para empezar ella no está asustada de mostrar su afecto hacia él, como lo fue comprobado en su presentación ante el Equipo.

Sin embargo eso complicaba las cosas para Naruto, ya que el preferiría que ese no fuese el caso, ya que el únicamente está enamorado de Teresa.

Es por eso que él dijo su intención de querer casarse con Teresa en frente de Haruka, ya que él esperaba que de esa manera ella se rindiese y decidiese buscar a otra persona para amar.

Por supuesto que Naruto no estaba mintiendo cuando hablo de su sueño…

…El realmente soñaba con _casarse con Teresa._

Si, el esta consiente de todos los problemas que conlleva ese sueño, como por ejemplo que a Teresa le falta un cuerpo físico… entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo eso nunca detendría a Naruto, ya que él es consciente del mundo en el que vive, y que podría existir una manera de traer de regreso a Teresa, ya que él tiene el Alma de ella.

"Algún día me figurare como lograrlo… y así ella y yo podremos estar juntos…," Se dice a si mismo Naruto antes de levantarse y bajar las escalera, ya que le cena debería estar lista dentro de poco.

**XzXzX**

Una vez más la familia Namikaze se encuentra cenando, esta vez ellos están cenando Ramen, la cual es la comida favorita de la familia.

Inmediatamente se escucha a Naruto bajar de las escaleras, lo que inmediatamente hace que la familia se tense, ya que ellos tienen que tener una conversación un tanto importante con él, y este será el momento oportuno.

Finalmente Naruto baja y se sienta en la mesa.

La familia come en silencio, ya que ellos prefieren hablar con Naruto después de la cena, ya que sería un tanto incomodo hablarlo antes de cenar.

La familia termina de comer, y antes de que Naruto pudiese levantarse, Minato decide hablar.

"Naruto," Comienza a hablar el Hokage, ganándose la atención de su hijo, "Antes de que te vayas, hay algo importante que debemos hablar contigo,".

"Que cosa?" Pregunta Naruto, quien tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"Me han dicho que a ti te gusta alguien, estoy en lo correcto?" Pregunta Minato.

Cuando Naruto escucho esa pregunta el inmediatamente se paralizo por unos segundos, pero inmediatamente recupero su compostura y le lanzo una mirada a Haruka.

"T-te equivocas!" Se defiende inmediatamente Haruka, "No fui yo quien hablo, sino que fue Kakashi-nii!" Exclama ella, esperando que su hermano no se enoje con ella por algo que ella no hizo.

Eso era verdad, Haruka nunca hubiese hablado acerca de eso a sus padres, ya que si ellos supiesen, entonces ellos intervendrían e intentarían todavía más inclinar a Naruto hacia ella, lo que le daría a Haruka una gran ventaja para ganar el corazón de Naruto.

Sin embargo… ella no quería eso!

Haruka quería lograr hacer que Naruto la amase a ella, pero por su propio esfuerzo.

Y ahora que sus padres se enteraron, ellos seguramente intervendrán para hacer que las cosas se inclinen a su favor.

Eso sí, Haruka está consciente de que sus padres tienen las mejores intenciones, ya que eso la haría a ella feliz y haría a Naruto mucho más abierto.

Sin embargo aun así Haruka prefirió mantenerlo en secreto cuando ella descubrió que Naruto estaba enamorado, y únicamente lo dijo antes sus padres cuando ellos preguntaron por una confirmación de parte de ella por lo que Kakashi había dicho.

"Ya veo…" Le responde Naruto a Haruka, aceptando la palabra de su hermana.

Entonces él le dirige su mirada a Minato.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, es verdad, realmente estoy interesado en alguien," Dice Naruto.

Hay un leve silencio, hasta que Kushina es quien decide hablar.

"Naru-chan, podrías decirnos quien es esa persona?" Pregunta amablemente Kushina, ya que a ella _realmente_ le gustaría conocer a la mujer que logro enamorar a su hijo, y entonces tener una _larga conversación _con ella, para ver si ella realmente era merecedora de ser la novia de su hijo.

Ya que aunque ella y Minato favorezcan a Haruka, ellos también consideran la felicidad de Naruto en el asunto.

Sin embargo Naruto únicamente niega con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, pero eso no será posible," Responde Naruto.

El simplemente no puedes decirle la verdad…

Ya que en ese caso sus planes podrían estar arruinados.

"Pero Naru-chan, tu dijiste que querías casarte con ella y comenzar una familia," Dice Kushina, "En ese caso nosotros realmente deberíamos conocer a alguien que posiblemente será el nuevo miembro de nuestra familia," Insiste la pelirroja mayor.

"No traten de convencerme, no cambiare de opinión," Dice Naruto mientras él se levanta y se dirige a su habitación, dando por terminada la conversación.

Sin embargo…

Antes de subir las escaleras Naruto dice unas últimas palabras.

"Sin embargo… quizás pueda decir quién es ella después de un tiempo… eso es si yo me siento seguro al decirlo," Con eso dicho el se retira.

Y aun así el dejo una leve esperanza… una leve esperanza de que él les diga quien es la persona que a él le gusta.

**-Al Día Siguiente, (Campo de Entrenamiento)-**

Y una vez más el equipo 7 se encuentra reunido, y una vez más la mayoría de los miembros se ven irritados.

Y la razón es que Kakashi los ha dejado esperando por dos horas!

Haruka y Hinata estaban hablando entre ellas, aunque Haruka le estaba mandando a Naruto una mirada ocasionalmente, una mirada de preocupacion, y Sasuke está sentado sobre una roca.

Naruto estaba únicamente apoyándose en un árbol, para el esperar unas cuantas horas no es la gran cosa, ya que él es bastante paciente en ese sentido.

De hecho el siguió la orden de Kakashi de no tomar desayuno y de reportarse a la hora que él dijo (Aun cuando Naruto está consciente de que Kakashi llegaría tarde), la razón de eso?

Simplemente porque fue una orden de su Sensei, por lo que él tendría una razón en particular por haberlo pedido, y en el caso de Naruto… a él realmente no le molesta estar sin comer, ya que esa fue otra parte de su entrenamiento con Teresa, aprender a soportar prolongados periodos de tiempo sin alimento.

De hecho eso llevo a una leve confrontación con sus padres en la mañana de este día.

_-Flashback-_

_Eran unos treinta minutos antes de que Naruto tuviese que irse al campo de entrenamiento que Kakashi había acordado._

_El planeaba irse directamente a ese lugar, sin embargo antes de que Naruto pudiese poner sus manos sobre la puerta principal, una voz comienza a llamarlo._

"_Naru-chan!" Se escucha la voz de Kushina llamando por Naruto._

_Naruto se voltea para seguir la voz de su madre, la cual venia directamente de la cocina._

_Y ya que ella estaba llamando por él, el rubio no tuvo otra opción que ir hacia ella._

_Cuando el finalmente entro a la cocina se encontró con que además de Kushina, ahí se encontraban Minato y Haruka, y por lo visto ellos se encontraban desayunando._

"_Que pasa? No ven que tengo que ir al campo de entrenamiento al cual Kakashi nos ordeno reunirnos," Dice Naruto, quien en ese momento dirige su mirada hacia Haruka, "Y acaso el no dijo que no desayunásemos?" Eso Naruto se lo dice específicamente a su hermana._

_Dicha pelirroja estaba a punto de responder, sin embargo Minato se le adelanta._

"_Eso únicamente fue para hacer que ustedes se cansen más fácilmente," Dice Minato, cosa que inmediatamente se gana la atención de Naruto, "Kakashi lo dijo a propósito para de esa manera hacer la prueba más difícil para ustedes, dicha prueba consiste en-" Sin embargo, antes de que el pudiese terminar, Minato es interrumpido por Naruto._

"_Eso que ibas a decir… se lo has dicho a Haruka?" Pregunta Naruto._

_Minato luce un poco extrañado ante esa pregunta._

"_No, estaba esperando que ustedes dos estuviesen aquí para decirlo," Responde Minato. _

_Y sin embargo cuando Minato revela esa información, Naruto inmediatamente se voltea y se comienza a retirar._

"_Espera, Naru-nii! Otou-san todavía no nos ha hablado! Y todavía no te comes el desayuno que Kaa-chan ha preparado," Llama Haruka a su hermano, sin embargo ella inmediatamente se paraliza ante la fría mirada proveniente de Naruto._

_Y esa mirada también incomoda a Minato y Kushina._

"_Dime, Haruka," Comienza a hablar Naruto, "Realmente estas bien con convertirte en un Genin gracias a tus padres y no gracias tu propio esfuerzo?" Pregunta Naruto._

"_Eh?" Responde ella, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta._

"_Si escuchas lo que nuestro padre va a decir, entonces estarías tomando el camino fácil, y fallarías en descubrir el verdadero propósito de este examen, por lo que tú no calificarías para ser un Genin, si realmente confías en tus habilidades, entonces toma el examen sin ninguna ayuda y demuestra de lo que eres capaz," Dice Naruto, dejando sorprendidos a los miembros de su familia._

_Haruka inmediatamente suelta sus cubiertos al escuchar las palabras de Naruto._

"_Naru-chan! Tu padre únicamente está tratando de ayudar!" Exclama Kushina._

_Naruto únicamente dirige su atención hacia Minato._

"_Estoy consciente de eso, pero aun así estas abuzando de tu poder como Hokage. Si realmente quieres ayudar… entonces ten confianza en como tus hijos han sido entrenados, de otra manera ellos serán dependientes de ti y no llegaran lejos en este mundo…" Con eso dicho Naruto sale de su hogar y se dirige al campo de entrenamiento._

_La familia Namikaze únicamente se queda en silencio, ellos están sorprendidos por la sabiduría que acaba de mostrar Naruto. _

_Minato y Kushina no pueden evitar preguntarse si la personalidad actual de Naruto se debe a esa persona de la que él está enamorado._

_Haruka por su parte se levanta inmediatamente, dejando su desayuno prácticamente sin tocar._

"_Espera, Naru-nii! Voy contigo!" Entonces ella se va corriendo, con la intención de alcanzar a Naruto, las palabras de su hermano realmente parecen haberle llegado al corazón a la pelirroja menor. _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Y ahora el esta simplemente esperando a la llegada de Kakashi.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos más, Kakashi finalmente llega.

"Yo!" Saluda el Jounin con una sonrisa de su ojo.

"Llegas tarde!" Exclama Haruka, quien realmente demuestra que ella es una Uzumaki con esa reacción.

"Lo siento, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida," Dice simplemente el Jounin.

Haruka está resistiendo el impulso de gritar 'Mentira!'.

"Sensei, podemos comenzar el entrenamiento ahora?" Pregunta Naruto, mientras Hinata y Sasuke asienten.

Kakashi asiente.

"Muy bien," Dice el Jounin mientras saca de entre sus bolsillos tres cascabeles.

"Esta prueba consistirá en quitarme estos cascabeles," Explica Kakashi.

"P-pero, S-sensei, usted únicamente t-tiene tres cascabeles," Se da cuenta Hinata.

"Así es, eso significa que uno de ustedes se quedara sin un cascabel, el será atado a uno de los postes que se encuentran por ahí, mientras que el tendrá que observar como los ganadores se comen estos almuerzos," Con eso dicho Kakashi saca unas cajas que contienen comida y las deja debajo de un árbol.

Ahí fue cuando los estudiantes finalmente entendieron el porqué de esa orden de no comer nada… esa orden fue únicamente para cansarlos.

"_Oh, you clever bastard…_" Murmura Naruto, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros de equipo y de su Sensei.

"Perdón… quise decir 'bastardo astuto…" Dice Naruto.

En realidad lo que paso es que Naruto sabía otro idioma, el que se habla en el Continente de las Claymore, Teresa se lo había enseñado para cuando el fuese ahí, ya que ellos no hablaban el idioma de las Naciones Elementales.

Y ocasionalmente al rubio se le escapan una o dos palabras en ese idioma.

Kakashi decide ignorar eso y continuar con su examen.

"Tienen hasta mediodía," Dice el Jounin mientras el pone un temporizador.

"Entonces… comiencen!" Exclama Kakashi, a lo que inmediatamente Hinata, Haruka y Sasuke se esconden.

Sin embargo, Naruto es diferente a ellos y hace algo que nadie se hubiese esperado…

… y el simplemente se sienta y se apoya en un árbol!

Eso deja perplejos a sus compañeros de equipo.

Que es lo que está intentando Naruto!?

Kakashi únicamente se queda mirando al hijo de su Sensei tomando un curso de acción que él no había previsto.

"Esto… Naruto, no vas a hacer nada?" Pregunta Kakashi.

"Por ahora no," Responde Naruto, "Después de todo quiero ver si mi _equipo, _puede _trabajar _junto y descubrir como pasar esta prueba," Dice el rubio, poniendo énfasis en ciertas palabras y dándole el mensaje a Kakashi.

"Tú sabes?" Pregunta Kakashi, sorprendido de que Naruto pudiese descubrir el propósito de este examen en tan poco tiempo.

"Es únicamente sentido común," Responde simplemente Naruto.

Aunque a decir verdad el utilizo su conocimiento sobre las Claymore en esta situación, ya que el recuerda haber visto a varias de ellas yendo juntas en misiones para encargarse de eliminar a 'Devoradores Voraces', en otras palabras trabajar en equipo para derrotar a un oponente de mayor poder.

Y si Naruto lo aplicaba a esta situación, entonces él podía ver claramente el propósito de este examen.

"Descuide, Sensei, no diré nada," Ahora Naruto comienza a mirar hacia Kakashi, "Únicamente esperare para ver se mis compañeros de equipo entendieron el propósito de este examen, y si no… entonces yo mismo peleare," Y con eso Naruto se pone a esperar.

**-Una Hora Y Media Después-**

Ya ha pasado una hora y media desde que comenzó el examen, y sorprendentemente para Naruto ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo logro darse cuenta del verdadero propósito de este examen.

Lo más cercano fue Haruka trabajando junto a Hinata, sin embargo aun así ellas no pudieron arrebatarle ningún cascabel a Kakashi, pero estuvieron cerca en varias ocasiones.

Haruka era realmente fuerte y bien entrenada, incluso utilizando el Rasengan y el Kage Bunshin, pero desafortunadamente para ella, Kakashi sabía perfectamente cómo enfrentarse a algo como eso, ya que el ocasionalmente tuvo combates de prácticas con Kushina en el pasado.

Hinata tampoco estaba mal, sin embargo a ella todavía la faltaba la intención de lastimar a su oponente, y Kakashi únicamente utilizo eso a su favor.

Y finalmente Haruka y Hinata no estaban acostumbradas a pelear como un equipo, por lo que en algunas ocasiones una se metió en el camino de la otra.

En el caso de Sasuke fue un tanto más fácil, y todo termino con Kakashi utilizando un Jutsu de Tierra para derrotar al Uchiha.

Pero para este punto los tres jóvenes ya están prácticamente derrotados por Kakashi.

"Muy bien," Dice Naruto mientras se levanta, ganándose la atención de Kakashi, quien deja de leer su libro Icha-Icha, "Creo que ya es momento de que yo intervenga," Dice Naruto mientras se pone en frente de Kakashi.

"Oh? Entonces finalmente podre pelear con el famoso estudiante que tiene un record en la Academia de victorias en cinco segundos?" Pregunta el Jounin.

"Di lo que quieras, aunque dudo que yo pueda derrotarte en cinco segundos… es una lástima pero mi record ya se ha acabado," Dice Naruto sin mucha preocupación.

Kakashi únicamente guarda su libro, ya que su instinto le dice que a pesar de no utilizar Chakra, Naruto es un oponente que no se debería subestimar.

Naruto únicamente cierra sus ojos, al hacerlo hay un leve cambio sobre él, las puntas de su cabello de volvieron rubio pálido, sin embargo gracias a la luz del sol no se había notado, y sus ojos se habían vuelto plateados.

Pero Naruto no los abrió, por lo que nadie pudo ver el cambio.

Sin embargo Kakashi siente que algo está muy mal, es como si de la nada Naruto hubiese ganado un gran poder.

Y es entonces cuando inicia.

Naruto en un impulso de velocidad que podría rivalizar con el de Rock Lee, aparece en frente de Kakashi, quien apenas tiene tiempo de defenderse y quitarse del camino de una de las patadas del rubio.

Y aprovechando la distancia, Kakashi se prepara para un ataque sorpresa.

Sin embargo… Naruto puede verlo, aun con los ojos cerrados el puede percibir el flujo del Chakra de Kakashi, el puede saber donde el va a estar, incluso antes de que Kakashi complete sus movimientos.

Para la sorpresa de Kakashi, Naruto puso su brazo para bloquear una patada, pero él lo hizo antes de que la patada estuviese si quiera a medio camino.

Entonces Kakashi saca un Kunai e intenta utilizarlo para distanciase de Naruto… sin embargo es inútil.

Ya que Naruto rápidamente captura las muñecas de Kakashi con sus manos, efectivamente inmovilizando al Jounin.

Se termino.

Naruto peleo con un Jounin… y logro capturarlo.

Kakashi se quedo sorprendido por ese desarrollo, ya que él nunca pensó que Naruto se encontraba en ese nivel.

Sus compañeros de equipo también están sorprendidos, ya que ninguno de ellos fueron capases de poner a Kakashi en este tipo de situación.

Naruto procede a liberar a Kakashi y volver a apoyarse en el árbol, y es de resaltar que a pesar de haber podido tomar los cascabeles, el no lo hizo.

"Aun si yo los tomase, realmente no ayudaría en nada, verdad?" Dice Naruto, sabiendo muy bien la pregunta que corre por la mente de los presentes.

Kakashi solo asiente, el todavía está sorprendido por lo que logro hacer Naruto.

'_Quizás debí usar mi Sharingan…_' Pensó Kakashi.

De ahí en más el tiempo límite se termina.

Lo que sigue es al Equipo 7 en frente de los postes, y Sasuke estando atado a uno de ellos.

"Realmente estoy decepcionado de la mayoría de ustedes," Dice Kakashi, "Casi nadie descubrió el significado de esta prueba," Con esas palabras Haruka y Hinata miran hacia el suelo.

"Haruka y Hinata lo hicieron bien, sin embargo eso fue únicamente por ser amigas," Ahora él se voltea a Naruto.

"Naruto, tu lo hiciste todavía mejor, lograste descubrir el verdadero propósito de este examen, pero esperaste a que tus compañeros de equipo lo pudiesen descubrir también," Y finalmente el se dirige a Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tu fuiste el peor, ya que trataste de enfrentarte a mí, sin pedir ningún tipo de ayuda o incluso considerar llamar a tus compañeros!" Exclama Kakashi.

Es entonces cuando él se pone a explicar el verdadero objetivo de este examen, y lo que se estaba probando, el trabajo en equipo.

Luego Kakashi comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, sin embargo aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria, son basura.

Finalmente Kakashi les dio la orden de no alimentar a Sasuke mientras él iba a reportarle al Yondaime.

Sin embargo Haruka y Hinata inmediatamente alimentar a Sasuke, mientras que Naruto trato de desatarlo, ya que a pesar de que él y Sasuke no estuviesen en los mejores términos, el rubio no tenía nada en contra de Sasuke hasta el punto de dejarlo amarrado y con hambre.

Kakashi inmediatamente apareció, pero en lugar de castigarlos, el los felicito y dijo que habían pasado, por haber desafiado su autoridad por un amigo.

Con eso el Equipo 7 fue oficialmente formado!

Y Naruto ha dado otro gran paso en su aventura.

**-Oficina del Hokage-**

Minato se encuentra esperando los resultados de los exámenes de hoy, y ver cuales estudiantes podrán realmente convertirse en Genins.

El confía en Kakashi, sin embargo a él le preocupa que Haruka y Naruto no descubran de lo que se trata esa prueba.

Sin embargo el escucha a alguien entrar por la ventana, alguien a quien él conoce muy bien.

"Que pasa Sensei?" Pregunta Minato, ya que estando ahí se encuentra Jiraiya, sin embargo el parece estar cansado, como si él hubiese recorrido un largo camino antes de llegar.

"Minato, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte," Responde Jiraiya, a lo que Minato inmediatamente activa los sellos de privacidad.

"Qué es?" Pregunta el Yondaime.

"Es la profecía… la profecía a cambiado!" Exclama un preocupado Sannin.

Minato inmediatamente se preocupa ante esas palabras, ya que él había escuchado de la profecía acerca de un elegido que traería paz al mundo, y según parecía ese elegido era Haruka.

"Que ha cambiado!?" Exclama Minato.

"Así es," Dice Jiraiya mientras asiente, "Y parece que la persona de la que se habla ya no es Haruka-chan".

"Que es lo que dice ahora?" Pregunta Minato.

Jiraiya asiente y comienza a leer:

"_Aquel que fue entrenado por la Número Uno, una de las guerreras más poderosas,_

_Aquel que ama a esa guerrera más que a nadie, sin importarle que ella no sea humana,_

_El comenzara su viaje por las Tierras Elementales, donde crecerá y se hará más fuerte,_

_Con cada enemigo… con el Espadachín de la Niebla, la Serpiente, y el Tiburón,_

_Cada uno de ellos lo hará crecer como guerrero,_

_Pero quizás… sea el Zorro quien lo haga cambiar más,_

_Y aun así el seguirá fuerte en su ideales,_

_Finalmente el será lo suficientemente fuerte como para cumplir su promesa a su amada Maestra, _

_Sin embargo la tragedia llegara antes de que el pudiese irse a esa tierra lejana,_

_Aquel con el Ojo de los Seis Caminos aparecerá,_

_El usara todo su poder ante el elegido,_

_Y aun con todo el poder del elegido, no será suficiente ante el Ojo de los Seis Caminos,_

_Finalmente aquel usara sus Ojos para poner al elegido al borde de la muerte, _

_Si el elegido insiste en pelear entonces el perderá ante su impulso de inversión y 'despertara',_

_Convirtiéndose en un monstruo tan poderoso que únicamente el Zorro, el cual llorara lagrimas de sangre podrá matar,_

_Si él no sucumbe ante su propio poder… entonces el morirá."_

"Esa es la nueva profecía," Dice lentamente Jiraiya.

Únicamente reina el silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos pueden comprender muy bien lo que significa esa profecía.

Y por alguna razón, Minato sintió un gran peso en su corazón e inconsientemetn miro al retrato de su familia.

Que depara el futuro?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Que puedo decir, últimamente he estado inspirado.

Y como pueden verlo, muy pronto veremos a Haku y Zabuza, (Acaso Naruto finalmente sacara su Espada).

Además luego pensé que el idioma del continente de las Claymore puede ser ingles, ya que ese lugar definitivamente no tiene nada oriental, por lo que puede que el rubio ocacionalmente suelte unas pocas palabras en ese idioma.

Y acerca de Haruka y Hinata, no estoy diciendo que ellas no tengan ninguna oportunidad con Naruto, sino que será difícil ganarse el corazón del rubio.

Difícil pero no imposible.

Y acerca de la profecía, solo diré que es una posibilidad todavía más real que Naruto (Aun si él es fuerte) no logre pasar de las Naciones Elementales, y que su viaje se termine ahí.

De cualquier manera estoy feliz de que esta historia tenga tanta aceptación.

Nos vemos!


	6. Acto 05: Familia y Orgullo

**Acto 05: Familia y Orgullo.**

**-Konohagakure no Sato, (Una semana Después de la Formación del Equipo 7)-**

Estando en medio del bosque de Konoha se puede apreciar una sombra.

A los pocos segundos esa sombra procede a moverse a una velocidad increíble entre los árboles.

Sin embargo, cuatro personas estaban escondidas entre las sombras, y por lo que parece, ellos estaban siguiendo a esa sombra en secreto.

"Ahí esta nuestro objetivo…" Dice una voz, la cual se puede reconocer como la de Sasuke.

"Finalmente pudimos rodearlo," Ahora se escucha la voz de Haruka.

"A-ahora solo t-tenemos que atraparlo," Dice Hinata, mientras se asoma de entre los árboles para no perder de vista al objetivo.

"En ese caso yo lo sorprenderé, y ustedes lo atraparan," Dice Naruto.

"Entonces será mejor hacerlo a la cuenta de tres," Dice Haruka, quien rápidamente se pone a contar.

'_1'_

'_2'_

'_3!'_

Cuando se termino el conteo, Naruto sale a una gran velocidad de su posición, lo que ocasiona que la sombra se fuese corriendo hacia la dirección contraria.

"Ahora!" Exclama Haruka, quien se lanza hacia el objetivo, seguida de Sasuke y Hinata.

Y aunque les costó un poco, ellos finalmente pudieron capturar al objetivo, el cual revelo ser únicamente un gato.

"Lo tengo!" Exclama Haruka.

"Muy bien," Dice Kakashi, quien acaba de aparecer, "Con eso esta misión está completa,".

**XzXzX**

Ahora nos encontramos en una sala, en la cual se encuentran Minato y varias personas.

En este lugar es donde las personas llegan para pedir misiones.

El día de hoy el Equipo 7 acaba de terminar otra misión de Rango D.

"Muy bien," Dice Minato mientras el comienza a observar un pergamino con varias misiones, las cuales son principalmente de Rango D, lo que significa una misión aburrida y molesta "Creo que la siguiente misión podría ser…" Minato iba a darle al Equipo 7 varias opciones para la siguiente misión, pero es interrumpido por Haruka antes de que el pudiese decir algo más.

"No!" Exclama la pelirroja, "Ya estoy cansada de hacer estas misiones tan aburridas! Otou-san, no puedes darnos una misión más interesante!?" Pregunta ella.

"Vamos, Haruka-chan," Dice Kakashi, intentando calmar a su estudiante más entusiasta, "Tu sabes que un equipo tiene que empezar con este tipo de misiones,".

"Kakashi está en lo cierto," Dice Minato, quien comienza a explicar cómo están clasificadas las misiones y el rango de los Ninjas que pueden hacerlas, y de cómo varias personas vienen a Konoha para pagar por esas misiones.

Naruto levanta una ceja, un poco extrañado por el hecho, ya que su padre explico eso con una cantidad innecesaria de detalle.

Aunque, a decir verdad… el también está irritado por todas esa misiones de Rango D, ya que esas misiones únicamente gastaban tiempo.

Y aunque Naruto estaba consciente de que él tenía que hacer esas misiones antes de poder hacer misiones más riesgosas… todavía era bastante molesto.

'_Yo no entrene tanto para esto…_' Se dice a si mismo Naruto.

"Otou-san," Dice Naruto, ganándose la atención de los presentes, "Yo también creo que este sería un buen momento para intentar una misión de un rango superior, creo que mi Equipo ya tuvo suficientes misiones de Rango D," Finaliza de hablar Naruto.

Minato se queda mirando sorprendido a Naruto, ya que es poco común que el rubio menor haga peticiones.

"Así es!" Exclama felizmente Haruka, alegrándose de que algo tan inusual como Naruto estando de acuerdo con algo que ella dice este pasando, "Otou-san, por favor di que si! Incluso Naru-nii está de acuerdo conmigo!" Termina de decir la pelirroja menor.

Minato de un suspiro ante eso, pero también sonríe, ya que Naruto se está volviendo más abierto de lo que solía ser, quizás el estar en un Equipo logro hacer que él se sintiese más activo?

"Muy bien, ya que ustedes me lo piden de esa manera, entonces aceptare, les voy a dar una misión de Rango C," Dice el Yondaime, pero entonces le manda una leve mirada a Kakashi.

Kakashi entiende bastante bien lo que quiere decir esa mirada, quiere decir 'Mantén mis hijos a salvo'.

El Jounin únicamente asiente, sabiendo que aunque es una misión rango C, todavía existe la posibilidad de que algo pueda ocurrir, especialmente considerando que son los hijos del Hokage, quien tiene varios enemigos. Por lo que no sería extraño que alguien intentase cobrar venganza ante Minato, utilizando a sus hijos.

"Otou-san, qué tipo de misión será esta?" Pregunta excitadamente Haruka.

"Tendrán que escoltar a una persona," Revela Minato.

Haruka se emociona, preguntándose qué tipo de persona será a la que tendrán que escoltar, incluso pensando que podría llegar a ser una princesa.

Naruto por otra parte está consciente de que ese no es el caso, ya que una persona que únicamente pueda pagar por una misión de Rango C, debe no tener mucho dinero a su disposición.

"Entonces, mejor será que lo deje entrar," Dice Minato, quien fija su mirada en la puerta, "Tazuna-san, ya puedes entrar!" Exclama el Yondaime, a lo que la puerta se abre.

De ella entra un señor que ya está entrando en sus años, lo que se nota por su cabello gris, además de que el lleva consigo una botella de Sake.

Inmediatamente ese sujeto se pone a revisar al Equipo 7, y al parecer no le agrado el Equipo que le había tocado.

"Que es esto? Acaso este es el Equipo que va a protegerme?" Dice Tazuna mientras toma Sake de su botella, "Lo único que veo es a una pelirroja hiperactiva, una chica tímida de ojos blancos, un chico depresivo de cabello negro y un…" Intenta finalizar sus palabras el viejo Constructor de Puentes, pero al ver a Naruto se le hace difícil venir con algo, ya que el aura de confianza que emite Naruto es casi visible.

Naruto únicamente mira con una ligera expectativa, curioso ante las palabras que dirá Tazuna.

"…Bueno, el rubio se ve bastante decente," Dice Tazuna, causando que Naruto deje salir una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el resto de su Equipo está mirando a Tazuna de forma molesta.

Es más… Haruka parece haber sido a la cual le afectaron más las palabras de Tazuna, ya que fue necesaria la ayuda de Hinata para que Haruka no fuese a atacar a Tazuna.

"Gracias," Dice simplemente Naruto.

"Muy bien," Dice Minato, tratando de calmar un poco la situación, "La misión consistirá en ayudar a Tazuna-san a llegar a su hogar sin ningún daño, ustedes tendrán que protegerlo," Entonces Minato le anuncia a todos la fecha de la misión.

"Tendrán que estar en la puerta principal mañana por la mañana," Y con eso se termina esa parte del día para el Equipo 7, quienes tendrán su primera gran misión dentro de poco.

**XzXzX**

(Opening: Raison D'etre)

**Ah, Ikutsumono Yoru Wo Koete** (Ah, He Cruzado una Incontable Cantidad de Noches)

Podemos ver a Naruto en su traje de Claymore, con su Espada en su espalda, mirando hacia la cámara, inmediatamente el desenvaina su Espada y se pone en posición de combate.

**Koota Yume To Kieyuku Namida** (A Través Sueños Congelados Y Lagrimas Que se Desvanecen)

En una rápida escena podemos ver la siluete de algunas de las Claymore, pero no se puede distinguir ninguna, antes de que le escena se enfoque en los ojos plateados de Naruto.

**Woe Me Woe Me Love Me** (Pobre de mí, Pobre de mí, Ámame)

Primero vemos a un joven Naruto sonriendo alegremente, luego vemos a Teresa de perfil, quien lleva una leve sonrisa, y finamente vemos a un Naruto mas adulto dando una sonrisa débil.

**Hito Wo Aisenai** (No Puedo Amar a Nadie)

Ahora vemos a Naruto enfrentándose a un gran grupo de ninjas junto con su Claymore, a los cuales el rubio termina cortando fácilmente.

**Demo Mi Ga Nikui** (Por eso me Odio a mi Mismo)

Entonces vemos a un determinado Naruto viendo en la dirección donde se encuentra el Continente de las Claymore, mientras se puede ver la imagen de Konoha junto a su familia detrás de el, la cual se hace cada vez más pequeña.

**Kokomande Aruitemo Owari Ga Mienai** (Aun Habiendo Caminado tan Lejos Sigo Sin Ver el Final)

Naruto se encuentra caminando hacia el horizonte él solo, con el sol a punto de ponerse.

**Kako No Kioku Wo Michizureni** (Llevando Conmigo los Recuerdos del Pasado)

Naruto y Teresa se encuentran el uno al frente del otro, ambos con los ojos cerrados, para que después la imagen de ambos se cruce, y en lugar de ellos se ven dos Espadas idénticas enterradas en el suelo, la una junto a la otra.

**Kono Mi Wa Nani Iro De Somariyukunodarou** (Por Cual Color Sera Corrompido Este Cuerpo?)

Naruto se encuentra luchando el solo en contra de un gran grupo de Yomas, sin embargo detrás de ellos se encuentra Priscilla, quien observa impasivamente a Naruto, quien al verla se enojo tanto que el color de sus ojos cambio a amarillo, y se prepara para atacarla con todas sus fuerzas.

**Kotae Wo Sagashiteru** (Estoy Buscando esa Respuesta)

En la escena final podemos ver a Naruto, quien se encuentra observando una pradera, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero en esta ocasión el tiene una verdadera sonrisa de alegría.

Súbitamente el siente una mano tocando su hombro, y se voltea para observar al resto de las Claymore, quienes le están sonriendo, lo que causa que Naruto se levante y se dirija hacia ellas.

**XzXzX**

**-Mansión Namikaze, (Tarde) -**

La tarde ha llegado para Konoha.

Naruto se encuentra entrenando en su lugar en el jardín, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que él hizo fue preparar las cosas que él iba a llevar, por lo que Naruto empaco lo necesario.

Y como él no sabía cómo sería el lugar a donde tendrían que escoltar a Tazuna, Naruto decidió que era una mucho mejor idea entrenar lo más posible antes de irse.

"Bien," Dice un cansado Naruto, quien finalmente termino otra sesión de entrenamiento con Teresa, "Eso fue suficiente por hoy," Le dice Naruto a Teresa, quien asiente ante esas palabras.

"**Si, si entrenásemos mas entonces tu no estarías en una buena condición para mañana,**" Dice Teresa, quien como siempre se embargo de ayudar al rubio con su entrenamiento.

Y además ahora hubo un avance, Naruto puede extender su tiempo como un 'Pseudo-Claymore ' por un rango de treinta minutos ya, lo que es un gran avance y que demuestra que Naruto está madurando y volviéndose progresivamente más poderoso.

"Así es," Dice Naruto mientras comienza a caminar hacia la mansión, ya que la hora de cenar debe estar cerca, "Y no puedo arriesgarme a hacer esa misión sin estar al cien por cien," Dice el rubio, quien aunque está consciente de que la misión será Rango C, su instinto le dice que sería mejor evitar cansarse, ya que esa misión podrá ser algo mucho más grande de lo que él pensaba que seria.

Naruto se aleja de Teresa a la distancia en la que ella se desvanece, pero al hacer eso el no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Teresa cambio por unos segundos, si bien antes estaba la usual mirada de guerrera que ella tenía, ahora se puede ver una mirada de orgullo, orgullo dirigido hacia Naruto.

"**Realmente resultaste ser mas especial de lo que creí cuando te conocí,**" Dice Teresa en voz baja.

Pero era muy tarde, ya que ella se desvaneció completamente.

Y aun así, Naruto se sintió feliz por alguna razón que el desconoce.

**XzXzX**

La familia Namikaze se encuentra cenando Ramen, lo que es bastante usual en la familia, sin embargo en esta ocasión, Naruto se siente extraño, como si el día de hoy el estuviese siendo observado por su familia con más intensidad de lo normal, es como si ellos tuviesen algo que quisiesen decir.

"Hay alguna razón por la que me estén observando?" Pregunta Naruto, quien no ha levantado la mirada de su tazón de Ramen, pero aun así el puede fácilmente sentir que su familia lo está observando.

"Naru-nii," Comienza a hablar Haruka, quien está un poco nerviosa con lo que va a decir, ya que ella lo había discutido con sus padres, "A decir verdad… después de la cena Kaa-chan quería tener un combate de practica contigo," Dice la pelirroja menor.

Ahora la atención de Naruto se dirige a Kushina.

"Es eso verdad?" Pregunta Naruto.

Kushina asiente.

"Así es, Naru-chan, ya que esta será tu primera misión quiero ver por mi misma que tan fuerte eres," Dice la pelirroja mayor.

Naruto da un pequeño suspiro, ya que aunque el sabia que tarde o temprano el tendría que enfrentarse a esta situación, el día en el que su madre le haría esa petición.

Verán, Naruto siempre estuvo consiente que desde después que él se negó en aceptar el entrenamiento de sus padres, y dio a conocer su decisión de no utilizar el Chakra, Kushina insistió en entrenarlo en Taijutsu y Kenjutsu del Clan Uzumaki, ya que eso no involucraba Chakra.

Pero aun así Naruto se rehusó para la sorpresa de su familia, y él ni siquiera dio una razón del por qué.

La principal razón por la que Naruto dijo que no era porque él no quería ser entrenado por alguien que no fuese Teresa, eso incluía a su propia familia.

Naruto deseaba demostrar en carne propia lo que el entrenamiento con Teresa podría lograr, que él podría hacerle frente a los más fuertes gracias a eso y salir victorioso.

Pero eso no detuvo a Kushina, que como buena Uzumaki insistió en que Naruto entrenase con ella, pero con el pasar del tiempo esas peticiones disminuyeron, pero no desaparecieron.

Además que Kushina todavía estaba entrenando a Haruka.

Pero Naruto sabe que en esta ocasión será casi imposible persuadir a su madre de lo contrario.

No por nada ella es una miembro del Clan Uzumaki.

Asique viendo que no había otra elección, Naruto accede a la petición de Kushina.

"Muy bien," Dice Naruto, haciendo que su familia sonriese, "Después de cenar," Y con eso la cena de la familia continúa.

**XzXzX**

Ahora nos encontramos en el área de entrenamiento de la Mansion Namikaze, la cual es usualmente usada por Haruka, ya que a Naruto le gusta más entrenar afuera, donde él puede sentir la naturaleza.

El lugar estaba diseñado para parecerse a un dojo, con una puerta corrediza hacia afuera.

Además en las murallas había varios tipos de Katanas, Ninjatos, Washizaki y Shinai, una gran variedad de espadas.

Sin embargo a Naruto no le agradaban, ya que según él, aunque ese tipo de espadas eran ligeras y afiladas, también eran demasiado _frágiles _para su gusto.

Cuando Naruto las compara con su Claymore, el puede sentir que como mínimo aguantarían un solo impacto antes de quebrarse.

Y además el rubio está consciente de que una de esas espadas solo podría servir ante un Yoma antes de comenzar a perder el filo.

Eso sí, únicamente hablando de espadas comunes y corrientes.

Y en una parte del dojo se encuentra la Familia Namikaze.

Minato y Haruka se encuentran observando desde la posición de espectadores.

Por otra parte Naruto y Kushina se encuentran cada uno en un extremo opuesto del dojo, y cada uno con una Shinai en sus manos.

"Recuerda Naru-chan," Dice Kushina, quien está en posición de combate del Clan Uzumaki, "El ganador será quien logre hacer que el otro suelte su espada, entendido?" Pregunta la pelirroja mayor, para asegurarse de que Naruto haya entendido.

Ella pudo haber escogido Taijitsu en lugar de Kenjutsu, sin embargo... Naruto le dijo a Kakashi que a él le gustaba practicar con una espada, por lo que de esa manera ella podría acercarse un poco más a su hijo.

"Si," Es la respuesta de Naruto, quien no toma ningún estilo de combate y únicamente sostiene el Shinai en su mano.

Kushina frunce ligeramente el ceño ante la falta de pose de combate de Naruto, acaso será que él se entreno a sí mismo y no se molesto en aprender ningún estilo?

Y a pesar de todo, Naruto no parece estar preocupado.

"En ese caso, comencemos!" Exclama Kushina quien inmediatamente se dirige hacia Naruto con una gran velocidad, con el Shinai puesto en una posición que indica que se prepara para golpear en la cabeza a Naruto y noquearlo con un golpe.

Haruka inmediatamente reconoce lo que su madre intenta hacer, ya que ella ha sido la victima de ese mismo impacto varias veces en el pasado, cuando Kushina comenzó a enseñarle a ella acerca del Kenjutsu del Clan Uzumaki.

De hecho Haruka inconscientemente pone sus manos sobre su cabeza, recordando las múltiples ocasiones en las que Kushina la dejo inconsciente.

Sin embargo Naruto no se ve intimidado en lo más mínimo por Kushina, ya que a pesar de que ella sea conocida como el _Habanero Sangriento_, eso todavía no se compara con lo que él ha tenido que aguantar en su entrenamiento con Teresa.

Si el tuviese que comparar niveles, Naruto diría que su madre no está ni siquiera al nivel de una Claymore Numero 47, en términos de Kenjutsu.

Lo que no quiere decir que Kushina fuese débil, de hecho Naruto está consciente de que tan fuerte es su madre.

Sin embargo Kushina ha entrenado desde joven en varias de las áreas de un Ninja, incluyendo Jutsus de Agua, Fuuinjutsu (Especialidad del Clan Uzumaki), además de Kenjutsu. Mientras que las Claymore se enfocan únicamente en luchar con Espadas, además de utilizar sus propias habilidades y técnicas.

Y Naruto ha dedicado todo su tiempo, sudor y esfuerzo a perfeccionar únicamente su técnica con Espadas.

En otras palabras… para Naruto esto no era la gran cosa, en términos de Kenjutsu, Kushina no puede compararse a Naruto.

Por lo que Naruto utiliza un leve movimiento de pies para evitar el ataque de Kushina, únicamente moviéndose un poco hacia la derecha.

Kushina estaba a punto de darle Naruto con el Shinai, sin embargo antes de que ella se diese cuenta, Naruto ya se había movido para evitar el golpe.

"Ese fue un buen comienzo," Dice Naruto, quien todavía no se pone en posición de combate, "Sin embargo era muy predecible a donde llegarías, así que solo era cuestión de moverse para evitar," Dice el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kushina se quedo sorprendida ante eso, ya que ella casi ni sintió el movimiento de Naruto sino hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Igualmente Minato y Haruka se quedaron con los ojos abiertos ante eso, ya que cuando se trataba de Kenjutsu, Kushina era bastante fuerte cuando se trataba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y aun así Naruto fácilmente esquivo un ataque de ella.

Kushina rápidamente salió de su sorpresa.

"Ese fue un buen movimiento, Naru-chan," Dice Kushina, quien regresa a su posición de combate, "Pero esto todavía no se termina!" Y con eso Kushina reasume el combate, esta vez yendo con más seriedad al comprobar que Naruto sabia como moverse para esquivar.

Por los siguientes diez minutos Minato y Haruka observaron sorprendidos a Naruto, quien con cierta gracia evitaba los ataques de Kushina, cada vez que Kushina estaba cerca de siquiera rosar a Naruto, el simplemente evitaba con un movimiento.

El mayor problema de Kushina era que Naruto ya había pasado por un entrenamiento similar con Teresa, sin embargo Teresa era mucho más rápida y con una mejor técnica.

'_Creo que ya debería terminar con esto…_' Pensó Naruto mientras esquivaba otro de los ataques de la pelirroja mayor.

Rápidamente Naruto levanta su Shinai para contraatacar, Y utilizando un leve impulso, su Shinai colisiona contra el de Kushina, ya que ella había ido a por otro ataque.

_CLASH!_

Se escucha el sonido de la madera golpeándose.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Minato, Haruka y Kushina, en lugar de ser el Shinai de Naruto el que es mandado a volar, es el de Kushina.

_CLANG!_

Ahora resuena el sonido de un Shinai tocando el suelo, dando por terminado el enfrentamiento.

Naruto lo había logrado, el había derrotado a Kushina con un solo movimiento, mientras que Haruka todavía tenía que siquiera lograr derrotar a Kushina en un enfrentamiento de Kenjutsu.

O derrotarla en algo…

Y por otra parte Naruto lo había hecho parecer _fácil._

"No te sientas mal por eso," Dice Naruto, quien comienza a retirarse, "Kaa-san, tú no eres para nada débil, sin embargo me desafiaste en el área en la cual soy un experto y en la cual he entrenado la mayoría de mi tiempo," Termina de hablar Naruto, quien ya se en cuenta en la puerta del dojo.

Pero al parecer el tiene unas pocas palabras antes de irse.

"Sin embargo… si esta fuese una batalla donde tu pudieses utilizar tu Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu… entonces el resultado hubiese sido distinto…" Y con eso Naruto se retira a su habitación.

A pesar de haber ganado fácilmente, Naruto es honesto con su familia…

Y eso hace que Minato tenga una pequeña sonrisa, ya que aunque fuerte, su hijo no es arrogante para creerse totalmente superior a los demás.

Sin embargo hay una cosa que todavía está en la mente de Minato.

Como Naruto llego a ese nivel de habilidad?

El Yondaime está consciente de que el nivel de su hijo no es simplemente el de alguien que es muy bueno con espadas, sino que de alguien que lo ha dedicado todo a enfocarse únicamente en eso.

Y Konoha no es famosa por sus espadachines (Lo más cercano a eso sería Kirigakure), por lo que incluso los Jonin con mas nivel todavía estarían lejos de hacerle frente a Naruto en un combate de puro Kenjutsu.

En ese caso, había muy pocas personas en este mundo las cuales podrían haberle enseñado a Naruto hasta ese nivel, y ninguna de esas personas está afiliada a Konoha.

"Le tendré que pedir a Jiraiya que busque información acerca de esto…" Murmura Minato.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, cortesía de cierta pelirroja.

"Otou-san!" Se escucha la voz de Haruka, quien está mirando a Minato con determinación en sus ojos, "Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar para poder alcanzar a Naru-nii!" Dice la pelirroja menor, quien quedo inspirada a volverse más fuerte después de ver a su hermano derrotar a Kushina.

Minato sonríe ante eso, ya que ahora gracias a esa demostración, Haruka desea volverse todavía más fuerte, para que Naruto no la deje atrás.

Ella ahora tiene una meta a la cual llegar, ya que aunque ella quería ser la Hokage algún día, pero Haruka no tenía ningún rival para esa posición, ya que la mayoría aceptaba que ella eventualmente llegaría a esa posición.

Y ahora ella está decidida a ser más fuerte, probablemente también para que Naruto empiece a verla más como a una mujer.

"Kaa-chan, también necesito de tu ayuda!" Dice Haruka, quien toma el Shinai que Naruto dejo en el suelo, y se pone en posición de combate, lista para combatir con Kushina.

Kushina rápidamente se recupera de la sorpresa de haber sido derrotada por su hijo, y enfoca su atención en Haruka.

"Muy bien," Dice Kushina con una sonrisa mientras se vuelve a poner en posición de combate después de recoger su Shinai, "Pero recuerda Haruka-chan, no te lo hare fácil!" Exclama con determinación Kushina, quien inmediatamente se impulsa hacia Haruka.

Haruka por su parte se pone nerviosa.

Quizás era demasiado pronto para pedirle ayuda a Kushina?

Minato solo se queda mirando a su hija y a su esposa entrenar, viendo claramente que ambas no son de rendirse, y que siempre se ponen de pie y continúan intentando hasta que logran lo que ellas tengan como objetivo.

'_Quizás… quizás Haruka está lista para el Hiraishin…'_ Se dice mentalmente el Yondaime, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de que Haruka esté lista para aquella técnica.

Este fue un buen día para la familia, ya que los dos hijos han demostrado ser bastante capases.

**-Con Naruto-**

Naruto se encuentra en su cama, y a pesar de ser un tanto temprano, el está durmiendo.

La principal razón es debido a que el entrenamiento con Teresa fue bastante cansador.

Y lo que es peor, el combate con Kushina (Principalmente la parte donde Naruto esquivo por diez minutos,) utilizo casi toda la energía que le quedaba al rubio.

Aunque claramente Naruto pudo haber terminado el combate en un instante… pero eso podría ser demasiado duro, ya que Kushina quería ver que tan fuerte él era, pero eso no significaba que Naruto podía ganar como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Así que él decidió ser considerado, y hacer el combate un tanto más largo.

Aunque… al parecer esa decisión tuvo unas pocas consecuencias, ya que Naruto termino por agotar el resto de su energía.

Pero aun así el tiene suficiente tiempo para dormir y hacer una recuperación completa para mañana.

Aunque quizás… Naruto todavía tendrá un pequeño problema… su propio subconsciente.

**-Al Día Siguiente, (Habitación de Naruto)-**

"Ahh… ahh…" Se escuchan esos sonidos proviniendo de la boca de un profundamente dormido Naruto.

"T-teresa… n-no, no podemos hacer eso… p-pero si eres tu… d-definitivamente lo hare… t-tu eres a quien yo amo mi maestra!" Se escuchaban esas palabras salir de la boca de Naruto, quien obviamente está teniendo sueños de _dudosa moralidad._

Así es, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y apariencia, Naruto todavía era un chico, así que era natural que ese tipo de sueños comenzasen a formarse en su subconsciente.

Pero todo tiene un final, y así mismo lo tiene esta escena.

"Ghhah!" Se escucha exclamar a Naruto, quien se despierta con bastante sudor en su cuerpo y un sonrojo en su cara.

El rubio rápidamente examina sus alrededores para confirmar que el si se encontraba en su habitación.

Después de calmarse un poco, Naruto comienza a respirar pesadamente, ya que ese sueño fue más intenso que el que él tuvo la otra vez.

Y como si su instinto de lo estuviese gritando, Naruto baja levemente su mirada hacia sus piernas… donde lo que el se temía se hizo realidad.

Una vez más ese tipo de sueños le causaron cierta 'reacción' ahí abajo.

"Otra vez no…" Murmura un avergonzado Naruto, recordando lo que había pasado en la última ocasión que algo como eso ocurrió.

Inmediatamente Naruto enfoco su atención hacia la puerta de su habitación, preparándose por si Haruka iba a entrar como la última vez.

Sin embargo para la suerte de Naruto, nadie abre la puerta, lo que hizo que él se relajase.

Naruto procede a vestirse, a esta hora el desayuno debería estar servido, debido a que él y Haruka deberán presentarse temprano en la puerta principal.

Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta… el recuerda por unos momentos el sueño que tuvo.

"Me pregunto…" Se dice a sí mismo un sonrojado Naruto, "… si ese sueño se hará realidad algún día?" Sin conseguir respuesta alguna, Naruto procede a salir de su habitación.

**-Puerta Principal de Konoha-**

Ahora nos encontramos en la puerta principal de la Aldea, en donde particularmente podemos ver a cinco personas.

Ellos son el Equipo 7, los cuales tienen sus cosas con ellos, debido a que la misión es fuera de Konoha.

La otra persona ahí es Tazuna, quien en esta ocasión esta sobrio, debido a que sería un tanto peligroso estar ebrio en esta misión… ya que hay gente persiguiéndolo.

Pero se puede ver que la mayoría del Equipo 7 no está de muy bien ánimo, y también se puede notar que Tazuna no está para nada feliz.

La razón, es que una vez más Kakashi está llegando tarde, y ahora ya han pasado dos horas desde que él había acordado el lugar para conocerse.

"Juro que si Kakashi-nii no llega pronto… el va a lamentar el haber llegado tarde en nuestra primera misión de Rango C…" Dice una irritada Haruka, ya que esta es una misión importante y la que podría demostrar que ellos estaban listos para misiones de este nivel en lugar de las de Rango D.

De hecho, el enojo es tan notable que Sasuke, Hinata y Tazuna retrocedieron unos pasos.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, no realmente prestándole atención a nadie, ya que sus pasadas experiencias con Kakashi le hicieron darse cuenta de que él debía acostumbrarse a esperar.

Sin embargo, antes de que el enojo de Haruka pudiese continuar, Kakashi finalmente aparece.

"Yo!" Saluda casualmente Kakashi, como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Llegas tarde!" Responde inmediatamente Haruka, de hecho Kakashi pudo jurar haber visto por un instante a la silueta del Kyuubi detrás de ella.

Pero antes de que ella pudiese continuar, se escucha la voz de alguien quien los de mas no esperaban que estuviese presente.

"Haruka, por favor no ataques a Kakashi," Dice Minato, quien aparece detrás de Haruka, intentando calmarla, para sorpresa de la pelirroja, "Cuando termine mi papeleo fui inmediatamente a buscarlo, ya que el probablemente los hubiese dejado esperando por una hora más," Explica el Yondaime, haciendo que Kakashi pusiese su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza y de una leve risa.

"Otou-san, que haces aquí?" Pregunta Haruka, ya que la sorpresa de ver a Minato aquí pudo superar momentáneamente el enojo que ella tenía con Kakashi.

Los otros también estaban curiosos, ya que usualmente alguien como el Hokage estaría demasiado ocupado como para poder estar ahí en ese instante.

Minato sonríe ante esa pregunta.

"Como el día de hoy es la primera misión de mis hijos, decidí venir a verlos partir," Dice el Yondaime, quien luego dirige su mirada hacia atrás, como si estuviese esperando por alguien, "Y no solo fui yo…".

Pero antes de que pudiesen preguntarle a Minato lo que él quería decir, una persona aparece de la dirección en la cual él estaba mirando.

Caminando hacia el grupo se encontraba Uzumaki Kushina, sin embargo en esta ocasión había algo peculiar.

En lugar de la ropa que ella usualmente se pone, la pelirroja mayor esta vistiendo su ropa de Ninja, incluso ella lleva una Katana consigo.

"Kaa-chan!" Exclama felizmente Haruka, quien inmediatamente va hacia Kushina, "Que es lo que haces aquí?" Pregunta ella.

Sin embargo los demás estaban tan enfocados en Kushina que no se dieron cuenta de que Naruto tenía una expresión seria en su cara y que sus ojos estaban más fríos que de costumbre.

Ya que… solo le tomo unos segundos figurarse lo que su madre quería hacer…

… Y a Naruto _no le gusto para nada._

"Tsk..." Es el sonido que hace Naruto, sin embargo nadie lo escucha.

"Bueno Haruka-chan," Comienza a hablar Kushina con una sonrisa, "Voy a acompañarlos en esta misión!" Anuncia Kushina.

"En serio!?" Pregunta una ahora emocionada Haruka, quien se siente todavía más confiada que antes, ya que Kushina estaría viniendo con ellos, y Haruka siempre se ha sentido más segura cuando Kushina está cerca.

Kakashi únicamente le da una mirada a Minato, quien asiente, dándole a entender al Jounin que él tiene que aceptar esto como si fuese una orden.

"Naru-nii!" Se escucha decir a Haruka, quien inmediatamente se pone en frente de Naruto, quien ahora está de pie.

"Que pasa?" Pregunta Naruto.

"Kaa-chan vendrá con nosotros!" Dice Haruka, quien esperaba que con esto Naruto se sintiese más feliz, ya que como él lo demostró en el enfrentamiento de ayer, el también se preocupa por su madre, "No estás feliz?" Pregunta ella.

Sin embargo la respuesta que Naruto da es algo que ninguno de los presentes se hubiese esperado.

"No," Dice Naruto.

Cuando el resto de los presentes escuchan esas palabras, no pueden evitar quedar inmóviles por la sorpresa.

Los más sorprendidos son Minato y Kushina, se hecho ella tomo unos pasos atrás.

Haruka por su parte no pudo creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"N-naru-nii…q-que dijiste?" Pregunta Haruka una vez más, esperando haber escuchado mal.

"Dije que no," Dice una vez mas Naruto, para dejar en claro que el estaba hablando en serio, no se escucha ninguna duda en su tono.

"Pero, por qué?" Pregunta débilmente Kushina, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, ella esperaba un poco de resistencia de parte de su hijo, pero nunca una negación tan grande, y la forma en la que lo dijo daba a entender que no tenía dudas.

Naruto comienza a explicar el porqué.

"Debido a que si vienes con nosotros… estarás haciendo que me avergüence ser parte de esta familia," Dice Naruto.

Eso inmediatamente gana una reacción de parte de Minato.

"Avergonzarte? Naruto, tu madre solo quiere asegurarse que nada la pase nuestros hijos!" Exclama el Hokage, dando las razones del porque de la decisión de Kushina de ir con el equipo de Haruka.

Eso era verdad, Kushina le dijo a Minato que ella tenía planeado ir con ellos para ayudarlos por si las cosas se ponían peligrosas,

"En ese caso, ninguno de ustedes dos tiene fe alguna en nosotros," Responde Naruto, haciendo que Minato se quedase en silencio,

"Haruka," Dice Naruto, llamando la atención de su hermana.

"S-si!" Responde inmediatamente ella, preguntándose para que la pudiese necesitar Naruto.

"Como te sientes después de escuchar las intenciones de nuestros padres?" Pregunta el Alumno de Teresa.

"Eh?" Responde una confundida Haruka, quien no entiende a dónde quiere llegar Naruto, "Yo me siento feliz y más segura, ya que Kaa-chan vendrá con nosotros," Termina de hablar Haruka.

Pero al parecer a Naruto no le gusto esa respuesta.

"Ya me lo imaginaba…" Murmura Naruto, pero el todavía puede ser escuchado por los demás, "A pesar de todo lo que has entrenado y todas las técnicas que has aprendido, tu todavía eres dependiente de nuestros padres," Dice Naruto, refiriéndose a Haruka.

Los ojos de ella se quedan abiertos ante esas palabras.

"Haruka, mira a nuestro alrededor," Comienza a hablar Naruto, pero ahora su voz tiene un tono más sereno, como si fuese un Maestro hablándole a sus discípulos, "Acaso vez a un Hyuuga o un Uchiha intentando acompañar a Hinata o a Sasuke?" Eso él lo dice mientras apunta hacia sus compañeros de Equipo.

"Ni siquiera los orgullosos miembros de esos Clanes harían algo como enviar un miembro extra a una misión para asegurarse de que nada les pase a los herederos o miembros más jóvenes, debido a que si esos jóvenes no pueden manejar una simple misión como esta sin ayuda, entonces no están clasificados para ser un Ninja," Continua hablando Naruto.

Ahora él dirige su atención a sus padres.

"Sé que ambos tienen las mejores intenciones al hacer esto, pero si lo hacen estarán perjudicando a todo el Equipo, además de prácticamente decir que no confían en Kakashi ni en sus habilidades para que él pueda mantenernos seguros y asegurarse que volvamos a casa," Dice Naruto.

Kakashi se siente un tanto extraño, acaso Naruto acababa de hacerle un cumplido.

"Si ni siquiera pueden confiar que podremos hacer sin problemas una misión de Rango C… entonces quizás yo debería dejar de ser un Ninja… " Esas palabras suenan como si Naruto realmente estuviese hablando en serio, impresionando a los demás de que el pudiese hablar casualmente de dejar de ser un Ninja, como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Entonces el da unas ultimas palabras, las cuales parecen estar especialmente dirigidas a su hermana.

"Yo nunca podría prestarle atención a una chica que fuese dependiente de sus padres para todo… ya que eso demostraría que todo el conocimiento que ellos pudiesen haber dado, terminaría siendo inútil si uno no pudiese pelear sin la presencia de ellos…" Y con eso el continua caminando hacia la puerta principal.

Naruto nunca miro hacia atrás, ni por un leve segundo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero al poco rato Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron a seguir a Naruto, como si sus palabras los hubiesen inspirado.

"Ese chico realmente tiene un corazón fuerte," Comenta Tazuna, quien silenciosamente sigue al trió de Genins.

Kakashi solo mira a Minato, quien se quedo paralizado de la sorpresa.

Con un suspiro el Jonin sigue a sus estudiantes, mientras planea tener en el futuro una charla con Naruto.

Y por ultimo esta Haruka, quien solo puede ver alejarse a su Equipo, ella se siente insegura de poder continuar, las palabras de Naruto tuvieron un gran efecto en ella.

Pero cuando la silueta de su equipo estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, ella hace su decisión

'_No! No permitiré que él me deje atrás!' _Con eso en mente, Haruka comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba su Equipo.

"Naru-nii! Te voy a demostrar que soy una mujer digna de tus sentimientos!" Exclama Haruka, quien al poco rato desaparece del área de vista de Konoha, dejando a sus padres como los únicos en la Puerta.

Ellos se están preguntando… si realmente fue una mala decisión el pensar en acompañar a sus hijos a esa Misión?

Ellos y Naruto tendrán que hablar cuando la misión termine y el este de regreso.

Pero por ahora ellos solo pueden pensar una cosa.

Naruto es realmente un duro cuando él quiere serlo…

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que algunas cosas cambiarían cuando el Equipo 7 regresase de su primera Misión de Rango C.

Una misión que afectaría a uno de ellos de una manera muy profunda…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y aquí tenemos otro cap.

A decir verdad pensaba hacer esto hasta la escena del puente… sin embargo se termino por alargar, así que lo demás será en otro capítulo, ya que este se enfoco mas en Naruto y la relación con su familia, ósea que aunque el se preocupa por ellos, Naruto no acepta que intenten sobreprotegerlo, ya que para él es casi un insulto.

Así que esto es mayoritariamente un capitulo de transición.

Pero por otra parte el próximo capítulo se encargara de cubrir la mayor parte de la Saga del País de las Olas.

Y por otra parte, quisiese aclarar acerca de cómo es la relación de Naruto y Teresa:

Naruto no ve a Teresa como a una madre, ya que ese puesto es de Kushina.

De la misma manera, Teresa no ve a Naruto como a un hijo, ya que Clare es la única persona que ella vera de esa manera.

Su relación con Naruto sería como la de Camus y Hyoga de Saint Seiya, en otras palabras Naruto realmente podría perder su control si alguien llegase a insultar a Teresa.


End file.
